My Best Friend
by KristinMilly
Summary: You've seen Joshua. You've seen Mia and Michael as a fling. Now they are engaged and are dealing with all the consequences of a relationship. VERY IMPORTANT:! Read All My Life and Before There Was Michael before reading this.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note**: I changed a few facts in this story. Just actually one. About Lucie's boyfriend. Joshua did not introduce them. He is not a rugby player. You'll see who he is.

I really hope you guys like this story. To be really honest I'm not sure if I have it finished yet. I may change some stuff. 

And I own the band Red Blood because..um, they don't _really _exist.

* * *

MIA: 

Every time I return to Genovia I always feel like I am going in the _wrong_ direction. That I'm supposed to be going _west_ and not east. I always am looking to the back of the plane. I _used_ to think it was because I was paranoid about the stewardesses, but a few years ago I realize what it was.

I always felt like I was running away from home. Running away from New York.

But I was also going further away from Michael. In the back of my mind he was always there. I tried, _God did I try_, to push him out of my mind, but it never worked. Even when I first saw him last summer I was freaking out.

I must have looked calm at the time, but on the inside I was the fourteen year old girl who had a _massive_ crush on a cute boy. I had thought I was past it, but I never was. But I also had _Joshua_ then. I was in love with him, planned on marrying him. So I had ignored the feelings for months. Until...well, I don't know.

I looked over at him bopping his head to the music in his iPod. I put my hand on the armrest and he automatically took it in his own and lifted it up to kiss it.

I smiled and realized that I wasn't running away from home anymore. I was simply going to Genovia _with_ my home. Does that make sense at all? Home, _to me_, isn't a physical place. It's a state of mind really. Where ever Michael is will be my home.

I kissed his in return then stared out my window and thought about the upcoming months.

We couldn't really announce our engagement when we got back to Genovia. I mean, how would it look to everyone if I went with this guy on tour a month after my fiancée died, and then came back with him nearly a year later engaged?

No, we agreed that he'd come back to Genovia with me as my _boyfriend_. My father, of course, would have know the truth, but no one else in the country would. My mother would be told over the phone...maybe a conference call with her, Frank and Dad, and of course Dad's fiancée Cammie.

I'll admit that I wanted to yell to the masses that I had met and gotten engaged to the man of my dreams. Or well, the _other _man of my dreams. I looked back at him and realized how adorable he really was. He hadn't realized that I was looking at him because he was stuck _'in the zone'_. He claimed he was jamming to the latest _Red Blood_ song, but when he wasn't paying attention I leaned over and realized what he meant by 'in the zone', it was Britney Spears. He was actually listening to the song Toxic.

This made me think of Joshua. He and I had gone to a Britney concert fairly early in our relationship. I teased him and told him that he better remember who his girlfriend was, considering he had always had a crush on Britney. She had been very gracious, _so much_ that she tried to have her handlers get Joshua to go onto her tour bus for a _personal_ tour. I had stepped in and explained that he had lackluster dance moves so she couldn't put him on her dancer's payroll. After all ,she does not date guys who cannot become her back up dancer.

I later had an 'accident' and tossed all of Joshua's Britney CD's out the window. Seriously, I have _NO_ idea how they got mixed up with my Frisbee collection. Seriously. (note that my hands are in front of my nose right now...)

I must have been laughing because Michael started waving his hands in front of me. "What's so funny?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Oh nothing. It's just...well, I was thinking about how I don't like Britney Spears. No _true_ rocker would ever listen to that crap."

He had a guilty expression. "Oh, I agree. Totally." I could practically see that he was making a mental note to clear it off his iPod. "I hate pop music."

"It's just funny..." I started, thinking about how odd it was that he was so different from Joshua. Or rather, how much Joshua was becoming like Michael. He had started getting into rock music later in his life. I had convinced him that even if Avril Lavigne and Christina Aguilara won every grammy available, they were not quality. I had him listening to the older bands that Michael had introduced me to.

You know what I just realized? I am doing the same exact thing I did when Joshua and I were getting serious. That is, I'm with Michael, yes, but at the same time I am thinking about Joshua. I had always scolded myself for doing this to Joshua, but somehow felt that Michael wouldn't mind. That he'd be okay with me thinking about Joshua now and then.

"What?" he asked innocently.

I shook my head, "Just about a time I saw Hilary Duff in the airport once. She was upset that the paparazzi was more interested in getting my picture than hers. I mean, she had bought the nicest most expensive glasses. And had the perfect 'I am just a normal person getting off the plane' out fit," I lied. Well, not really, that actually happened once in New York. I only read about it later in a magazine. Hilary didn't like me either. I dunno what it is, the pop tarts don't like me at all.

He laughed, "Oh?"

"Yeah. Designer jeans that are ripped in the right places and a t shirt with _Rainbow Brite_ on it."

He laughed, "You know, she's not REALLY an actress or singer. She's just a celebrity, ya know?"

"Huh?"

"She doesn't do anything but go to the right places."

"Kind of like my friend Lucie. She's a socialite. She's a writer too but she mostly goofs off and makes connections."

He looked like a deer in headlights, "Lucie? Lucielle Priestess?"

I nodded, "I'm sure you've heard of her. She's dating this actor now, Jason Schwartzman. But we all call him Schwartz."

He calmed down a bit. "As in Robert Coppolla Carmine's big brother? The original drummer for Phantom Planet?"

I nodded.

"And you haven't jumped on him to get you together with his little brother?"

I rolled my eyes, "I am a mature woman you know-"

"He wouldn't do it, huh?"

"No. He said that Robert was getting married and stuff to some regular girl. I guess you will have to do," I teased.

"I guess," he teased. "You'll have to do too. I mean, I totally had a shot with Micca Brooks."

Micca Brooks is the new age Britney Spears. The Britney of the new generation of teeny boppers. "I guess," I teased. I looked out the window and saw that we were descending.

Michael held my hand as we landed in Genovia. I hated landings. I _used_ to hate take off, but I now only hated landing. I mean_, hi, we were just thirty thousand feet off the ground going wicked fast, and suddenly we are on the ground? _Yeah, that is a wee bit scary. "Mia, relax. Landing will be fine. We'll be fine. Chill," he said soothingly.

I smiled at him carefully, nervously. Okay, I'll admit it. I'm not only nervous about the landing. Michael was coming back to Genovia. Last time he was here Joshua was here. Last time he flew in was with Tony. Tony wanted to come here and propose to Lilly. Michael came for moral support. I had no idea that they were coming in town. Joshua was in Africa.

Michael and I had _no_ idea that the trip would bring us together forever. Well, it'd take a bit longer than the _one_ trip, but still. Who is to say we would have seen one another again if he hadn't done that?

I looked at my usually calm and collected boyfriend- uh, fiancée, and saw fear? "Michael, are you okay?" I asked, rubbing my thumb against the top of his hand.

He looked up again at me with an awkward smile, "Of course I am. Totally okay. I'm cool. Calm."

"And lying," I said kissing his cheek.

"Lying? What makes you think I am lying?" he asked with an easy smile.

"Because you do that _thing_ when you are lying," I replied, glancing out the window at the palace below us.

"That _thing_?" he asked.

"Yes, that _thing_. You know what I'm talking about."

"Oh I do?"

"You squeeze your nostrils together so they are teeny. Plus, you click your tongue ring against your front teeth. It's pretty unattractive."

He smiled widely. "Oh Mia....I'm fine. I swear to you."

He was still lying. He was purposely trying to widen his nostrils. "Okay Michael," I said with a worried smile. "Look, I've gone through all this before with the press. Just follow my lead, okay?"

He nodded, remembering that I have had a relationship that people had been obbessed with. Yes, obbessed. The ring Joshua had given me had knock offs all over the world. Kind of weird huh? You ever look in the back of _US_ or _InTouch_? They have like, Jessica Simpson rings and stuff? Well, they have mine too. Of course, it is now in a safe at the palace. I haven't quite decided what to do with it just yet. Maybe I would auction it off for charity.

"Yeah, I guess," he mumbled.

We didn't hold hands while we disembarked. Everyone knew I was coming home from vacation today and the rumors of my and Michael's romance had been leaked to the press. Everyone knew the romance was out there, but we didn't want our pictures in the paper. We wanted _some_ sense of privacy.

I twirled my ring so the stone was facing in and therefore no one would see it and ask if we were engaged. "Mia, maybe you should give me the ring for now," Michael said before I took a step onto the turmac.

"Huh?"

"If you have it like _that_," he explained taking my hand, "People will think we got married already. In secret. Like we were ashamed. Or because you are _pregnant_ or something."

He had a good point. I mean, I'm not pregnant (trust me on that one...) Geez, he'd be able to deal with being royal with no problems. I really didn't _want_ to take my ring off though. "Here," I said reluctantly. "Don't lose it, a really great guy gave it to me."

He smiled, revealing his dimples. "I'll try to keep it safe. Wouldn't want that guy to come after me or anything."

I really wanted to kiss him right then, but then a flash went off.

_"Princess! How was your vacation?"_

_"How was your friend's wedding?"_

_"Did you enjoy your stay in the States?"_

_"Were you in Iceland?"_

I smiled like the perfect princess Grandmere had made me (or at least I'd pretend to be a perfect princess!). "My vacation, both in the _States_ and in Iceland were wonderful. The wedding was amazing-"

_"Anything like the wedding you planned with Joshua? Or that you plan on having with your new love, Michael Mossovitz?"_ one reporter asked, motioning to Michael, who was standing back out of the view of cameras. He grinned at the flubbed name.

I smiled and tried to forget the fact that I could have been very well married for six months to Joshua. "My best friend is a _very_ unique girl. If my wedding to Joshua had been anything like this then she probably would have changed her plans. She probably would have gone off and eloped or something-"

"Like you did with Mr. Mossovitz?"

I shook my head and laughed, "I am not a married woman. Mr. MosCovitz and I did not get married. I am _happy_, and not married. I want to take this new relationship slowly and without added pressure from the press. So please, I ask that you respect that wish."

"Mr. Mossovitz! You were seen in Boston buying a ring. Does that mean anything?"

Michael looked around. I don't blame him, if the people are going to be attacking us the moment we come back they could at least take the time to say his name correctly.

"Mr. Moscovitz?" another reporter asked.

"Yes?" he asked.

"A ring? Did you buy one in Boston?"

"I bought a ring?" Michael asked, looking at me. "Oh, no, I was picking up a ring for my new brother in law. He gave my sister that ring."

I looked at him in amazement. _Good lie_.

MICHAEL:

Lying wasn't all that hard with the press. Mia and I had decided that we didn't want anyone to know about our engagement yet. Well, if it were up to me the world would know that I loved this woman and that she was the only one for me. And that we'd be husband and wife in no time.

"Bye bye now," Mia said with a princessy wave to the crowd.

We slid into the waiting limousine. The minute the door close I shot Mia a mischevious grin. "So, princess dear, what do I get for lying to these strangers?" I asked, pulling her onto my lap.

She giggled, "Michael, you are not acting like a grown man here-"

"Oh silly, silly, sweet Mia, you seem to forget that you and I have lost out on the teenage years where I would be immature and begging for some physical activity. Come on, let me be immature," I said kissing her neck.

"Michael, must I remind you that we are going to see my father? Or that Hal is driving us and would hear?"

I sighed. "Fine, the second that we are alone though I am going to _have_ to make love to you."

She pretended to think about it, "Sounds great to me. On one condition."

"Anything."

"Give me back my ring."

"I'll give you a ring," I said pulling her into a deep kiss.

She sighed as we pulled apart, "Michael...you know what I mean..." she whined. "Stop being a pervert."

I laughed and said, "I'm holding it ransom...What are we going to tell Daddy?" I asked.

* * *

We arrived at the palace and were told that her father was waiting for us in the garden. 

"Dad always has tea in the garden with me. It's our alone time," she explained.

"Want me to make myself scarce?" I asked.

"No...you are with me now. You have to come with me."

Hand in hand we walked into the garden where her father was sitting with a woman I faintly recognized. She was Phillippe's now fiancée. "Mia!" her dad exclaimed, jumping up and rushing over to his only child.

She wrapped her arms around her father, "I'm so glad to see you!" she exclaimed.

I nodded politely to Mia's soon to be stepmother. "Hi there," I greeted biting my lip.

"Cammie, you remember Michael?" Mia asked, wrapping her arms around me.

"Of course I do. How was Iceland?" she asked, sipping her tea. "Oh Phillippe, not so much sugar in yours..."

Phillippe smiled sheepishly as he put another spoonful of sugar in his tea. "Yes dear."

"Um, well, Iceland was great," Mia started, looking at me.

"Maybe we should sit down?" I asked, motioning to the seats across from her father and Cammie.

She nodded. "Right. Of course."

"What is it?" Phillippe asked.

Mia looked at me. "Dad, Michael and I have decided to get married. But not for awhile," she said quickly.

Phillippe looked at me hard. "Married? B-But you only just got together," he argued.

Cammie put her hand on his, "Let them explain," she said softly. I liked her.

"Dad, Michael and I have been together for quite some time," she explained. _Lying I know._

"Oh? How long exactly?" he asked, looking at me.

"Since the fall," I said, continuing the lie. I looked at Mia who was nodding in agreement.

"Dad, I love Michael. He makes me feel alive in a way that not even Joshua made-"

"Mia, what would you have done if Joshua _wasn't _dead? If he was only ill? If he was right upstairs waiting for you to come home? What about that?"

Mia looked down at the ground. We were all quiet. I was kind of curious as to her an- wait, no I wasn't. I really wanted to punch her father right then. How dare he put her in this position. She was an adult and he was treating her like she had no idea what she was going to be doing.

I was just about to tell him how rude he was when she replied, "Do you _honestly_ think that I haven't asked myself that thousands of times? Like, what _if_ Michael had come back and I was with a healthy Joshua? An _alive_ Joshua? Or _if_ Joshua had just...if he was permantly paralized or whatever. I have no idea what I would do. I would have been just as confused as I am right now. But there is a reason for everything. I lost Joshua for a reason and Michael was there for me, for a reason."

"_Confused_?" I asked.

She looked at me, "_Yes_. Confused. Because my father was one person I thought would accept this and he clearly does not."

"Mia, it's not that he doesn't _accept_ it," Cammie interrupted, "It's just very sudden."

"Oh, and the _six months_ that you two have known one another isn't very sudden?" she snapped.

She stormed away, leaving me alone with the crowned prince and his fiancée. "So. How is the rugby team?"


	2. Telling Miss Thermopolis and Cammie's Ad...

Author's Note: Whoa, I'm really spewing out the notes huh? Well, I wanna make sure everyone has read **_All My Life_** because otherwise you'll be totally confused about how Mia got to this point. This is the third and FINAL installment of the AML series (can I call it a series without sounding stuck up?) And I know if you read Before there was Michael first you'll be really mad at me for what happens to Joshua eventually.

**AHHH**- Of course I am going to continue on this this storyline, you have got to have some faith in me ;) There is still some major things that are going to happen to the couple in the next few months.

**Moonstone209**- My Best Friend...well, it is a song title actually. You _can _look it up if you want, but it's part of the story, so you might wanna see where it goes from that. I'd rather you not look it up yet because it might ruin how I want it to sound in the story. So I take that back, You CANNOT look it up! (just kidding, do what you want but keep an open mind that I'm not crazy)

**Fizzie-Lizzie**: I liked that line as well. When I'm in an awkward position I just say, "So, how 'bout those Sox/Pats/Celts?" I don't care much for the Celtics but they are around between the Red Sox and Patriots seasons.

**Lia, WakeRobin, Ikinder, TheTrouble...., and Prongs**: Thanks for readin. I hope I can live up to the expectations.

See, that's the problem with sequels, there are all sorts of expectations. Like I had for PD2. I expected it to be really good, not AS good because of the lacking of Michael/Robert. But I digress. Love this story as it's own. Love the others as their own. Use them as background to this.

Am I making any sense? Please, lemme know.

* * *

Michael:

"Mia?" I asked, tip toeing into her suite.

"Can you believe the nerve?" she demanded. "I mean, honestly!" She was pacing.

She was going to burn a hole in the floor if she continued with the pacing so I decided to take her mind off of him.

"Hey, why don't we call your mom? _She'll_ be happy about this..."

She grabbed her phone with a smile, "Hey, Mom? Hold on, let me put you on speaker."

We sat on her bed together and held hands. "Michael? Are you there too?"

"Yes, Miss Thermopolis, I am."

"Nice touch...taking her away to Iceland! When are you coming back to New York for the band? I was reading how you guys are doing a promotional tour on college campuses?"

I looked at Mia nervously. "Well, Mom...he's not exactly doing that," Mia explained. I had some explaining to do to her later. "Mom...we're engaged."

Silence stung the other end.

"Miss Thermopolis?" I asked meekly.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit surprised. But that is great news! Congratulations! When is the big day?"

"Well, we are waiting a little while. To let people get used to seeing us together," Mia explained. "But maybe by Christmas?" she added, looking at me.

I nodded, "Yeah, totally."

"But...what about your band?" she asked.

Mia looked at me. We hadn't really discussed this. "Um, I don't know. We'll see how things go I guess." I didn't want to discuss it right now.

"What did your father say?" she asked, obviously asking Mia.

"Mom, he's being _totally_ unreasonable! He's making me feel awful. Like, he's acting like I haven't thought twice about Joshua!"

Miss T. sighed. "I'll have a word with him. But you two enjoy yourselves. Will you be coming to New York anytime?"

"Probably."

"Okay, I have to go make sure that Rocky isn't sneaking out of bed for a piece of cake. He's been eating his birthday cake. We decided to have his friend party now instead of of in May...there are so many parties around then-"

"Oh no! I totally forgot! Is he mad?"

"No, he understands. He knows princess things come first."

"Yeah, but I wasn't being a princess-"

"Mia. Just go enjoy yourself with Michael. And Michael-"

"Yes?"

"Take care of my little girl."

"I'll try my best."

"Bye now."

"Mia, there's something about the band," I started after we hung up the phone.

"What?" she asked worriedly. "They didn't kick you out, did they?"

I laughed, "No, why would they?"

"I dunno..."

"No, we are shooting a video. Kind of."

"Oh...when?"

"Well, I need you to come back to New York for a little while with me so we can shoot some of it."

"Why do you need _me_?" she asked, picking a piece of lint off my shirt. "My days as your official groupie are over. I am going to be the wife of the band leader.

"Because you are going to be the girl in the video. And we need your permission to use your likeness from other videos we filmed throughout the last tour. Oh, and we're talking about putting some tour videos on our website."

"The girl? I thought you guys were all about the performance-"

"But the record company thought it would be good if we had a girl. And since it's _about_ you I thought it'd be cool for us to-"

"It's about me?" she asked with glowing eyes.

"Yeah...all the songs are-"

"_Rock Throwing Youths_?" she asked with a glint.

"Well..._no_, but you and I did throw eggs at your grandmother's wax model once."

She laughed at the memory. "Well, okay, I guess."

"It's number three on the album. We didn't play it in the concert. It's a bit different." I told her.

She shrugged, "I haven't listened in quite some time. Sorry."

"You suck as a girlfriend," I teased.

"But you are stuck with me my friend," she said wiggling her ring finger. "Hey, something is missing here..."

MIA:

I really don't care if Dad doesn't like my marrying Michael. I like the idea, and that is all that matters. My _mom_ supports me. I went through the same thing when I got engaged to Joshua, only the roles were reversed. That is, Dad wanted me to marry him and Mom didn't. He was the son my dad never had. Michael was the...um, the older son my mother never had.

Mom liked Joshua fine. She really loved him because he treated me so well. He protected me from the 'ogres of Europe'. He was polite to her, and _really_ sweet to Rocky. But she always said I wasn't really myself with him. I was the person Grandmere made me. But that was what she thought. She never saw us when we were alone.

But she also thought I was too young to get married. She hadn't thought I experienced life enough before I settled down. She hadn't gotten a chance to explore the world because she had me to take care of. Not that she blamed me, but she didn't want me to have any regrets.

But I guess I've finally done this right in her eyes. I experienced heartache. I've found new love, traveled. I've done more in the past year than most do in their entire lives.

"So, my dear, what are we to do about the '_something missing_' now?" Michael asked, jumping off my bed.

I gave him a look. "I do believe we had a deal, Mr. Moscovitz..."I said, pulling him to me at his knees with my feet.

He raised an eyebrow, "In the middle of the afternoon? You aren't jet lagged?" he teased as he put my hair behind my ears.

"I'm feeling fine," I said leaning back on my elbows. "How about you?"

I started tickling the back of his knees with my toes. "A little light headed," he said falling on top of me.

I laughed, "Get off of me fatty," I teased as he rolled to my side.

"You call me fat?" he demanded.

I pretended to think, "Possibly."

"They do say," he started as his hand started inching it's way up my blouse, "That when one is in love they are so happy that they over eat," he said kissing my collarbone.

"Who is 'they'?" I asked, forking my fingers through his non existent hair. It better grow back soon.

He looked up at me, "Well, uh, I'd rather not say while I'm in this position and trying to seduce you."

"Your _mom_ and _dad_?" I guessed.

"Mia, please, don't ruin this for me," he pleaded.

"Ruin what?" I asked in a sweet voice, making him lose any thought of his parents while we were in this position. How the hell had I become a seductress?

"There's my girl," he said, continuing on with his kissing.

We got re-dressed for dinner. "Michael, you should wear your soft blue tie with that shirt," I said, glancing at him from my mirror.

"I didn't bring it," he replied, stubbornly putting on his Burberry tie (left over from his days in a 9-5 job).

"Burberry is _totally_ out of style," I said, fastening my earrings into my ear. "I could get one from my dad's-"I stopped myself. I had said the very same words to Joshua. "No, you look fine."

"Okay fashion guru," he teased, standing behind me. He placed his hands on my shoulders, "Those earrings really bring out your eyes."

I widened my eyes for effect. "Oh really," I said in a mock British accent.

He ruffled my hair, "Come on now babe, we can't keep your father waiting."

We walked down to the dining room hand in hand. We bumped into Cammie along the way. "Well, if it isn't the happy couple!" she greeted warmly.

"Hi Cammie," I replied.

Michael nodded his greeting and looked around at the centuries old artwork around us. I glanced over at the artwork I had always simply walked past. I had never noticed how much I looked like my great grandmother, Eunice.

"Mia, I just want you to know...I support this. I know it might not mean much coming from me, but I'm truly happy for the two of you."

I looked over at her and smiled, "Thanks Cam. But what about Dad? Is he still ticked off?"

She rolled her eyes, "From what I understand you were able to convince your Grandmere that you former fiancé was right for you. I _think_ you can handle your father."

Michael looked at me. "Why did you have to convince her about Joshua?"

I glared at Cammie. Michael didn't know about what Joshua had done when he was a teenager. "Oh, he had some stupid youthful indiscretions, nothing major. But you know Grandmere...she blows everything out of proportion."

"Well, in any case, my suggestion?" Cammie said taking both our hands. "Is that you should just wait a little while-"

"Of course we will," Michael interrupted. "I mean, I still have some loose ends to deal with in New York...I have to do some touring with them to promote the album and stuff...then we can get married."

I looked at him in surprise. This was the first I had heard of _TOURING_ with Bueller. "Um, honey?"

"What?"

"_Touring_?"

"Well, yeah. You knew that babe," he replied, looking nervously at Cammie.

Cammie took this as her cue to leave.

"No I didn't. We hadn't discussed it yet."

"Mia, let's be logical here for a second, okay?"

"What, now I'm illogical?" I snapped. Whoa, what the hell is the mood swings?

"Not saying that," he started. "But honestly, what am I going to do around here while you are working? As much as I like having a _sugar momma_, I need to do something or I'll go crazy with boredom. Being with the band would be fun. You knew we were going back for the video-"

"Falling asleep with me every night _wouldn't_ be fun?" I demanded.

"I wouldn't be able to anyways," he argued. "I mean, your dad _hates_ the idea that we are engaged. Think he'd really want me to be sleeping in the same bed as you?"

He had a point. I hated when he did this. I hated that he was smarter than I was. I KNEW I should have taken Mr. O'Connell's debate class in tenth grade. "Fine," I gave in. "But what about when we are married? What then?"

He shrugged. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Can we eat now? I'm starving."


	3. A Visit to England

Fizzie Lizzie: I love football. I am going to a Patriot's game on Thursday night, way excited here.

The Trouble...: They just pick their battles. Which is key to all relationships.

The Sparkling and Rabbit: Thanks for reading.

* * *

Dinner was rather uncomfortable. Dad refused to call Michael anything other than Boy. Much like Grandmere. I did _not_ like how he was turning out.

"Boy, will you pass the butter?"

I looked at Michael harshly as if to say ' Hand him the butter and I'll take your gonads'. "Dad, first of all, do not call him boy. At least have the decency to call him young man. Secondly, you do _not_ need any butter. You are bound to have a heart attack if you keep eating like you do."

"She is right, Phillippe. No more butter," Cammie cut in. "And about the other thing. His name, as you know, is Michael."

You know, Cammie might turn out to be okay.

MICHAEL:

Her father refused to accept us as an engaged couple. When the press asked him he laughed at them, "Of course they are _not_ engaged! They only started dating a few weeks ago!"

Mia tried to pretend like it didn't bother her, but I could tell it did. Why wouldn't it bother her? I mean, her father disliked her choice lifemate. If he didn't like me then how the hell would _Parliament_ like me?

"Michael," Mia said a few weeks after our arrival. Late July, peak tourist season in Genovia.

"Yeah?" I asked, thumbing through the latest edition of Technology Today by the pool. I was praying she wouldn't be bringing up the tour once again. We had been having little tiffs about it but she finally agreed that I needed to re-join the group before we got married.

"I um...well, I was looking at the calendar and realized what next week was."

I had as well, but I didn't want to say anything. Joshua's birthday as well as the anniversary of his death. "Oh?"

"I was thinking that maybe I should take a trip to England...to pay my respects and maybe visit with his family. No, I'll have to see them. We're discussing his will."

I noticed there was no '_we_' in this idea. I wasn't invited. "Maybe I'll head back to New York to work."

She scrunched up her face, "I guess it wouldn't be very interesting to stay here huh? And I'm _positive_ you wouldn't want to join me in England, right?"

I shrugged, "Well, if you wanted me there then I'll go. But if you'd rather be alone then I can understand."

She played with my leg hairs (my legs were outstretched on a lawn chair), "I want you there...it's just...I dunno. It'd be uncomfortable for you. I want you to feel like you are always welcome anywhere I go. But Lady Bloom on the other hand..."

"Would see this," I said taking her hand, "In bad taste?"

"Yes. And his official will is going to be announced. I don't want her to think that you are money hungry and only around for Joshua's left overs."

I kissed her softly on the forehead, "Mia, Joshua was a great guy, really. But there is nothing he owned that I would ever want. All I want is you. Only you...and world wide fame for _Bueller_, but otherwise I'm good."

She giggled, "I can't believe it's been a year almost..."

I thought back to a year before. Both our lives were so different. Mine was pretty empty; other than the band. I had no love in my life. But then she came back into my life and everything changed. Everything got better. I was able to write real quality songs. No more angst.

"Mia, I'll tell you this much," I started, "I know it might sound selfish because you have had a tough year, but this has been the best time of my entire life. Before you...I...I was miserable."

Her expression softened, "Michael...Don't make me feel bad-"

"I don't want you to feel bad. I was miserable because I didn't let myself fall in love with anyone else. I knew you had a boyfriend and moved on...but for some reason I couldn't let myself. I didn't really grow up. I was still that twenty year old kid who was in love with his little sister's best friend.

"Now...well, I'm in love with _my_ best friend."

I saw tears streaming down her face, "And she's in love with you...I'm not rushing this, am I?" she asked.

Great. Just as I convinced her it was okay to love me...to _love_ again, her dad gets into her head. "No, baby...maybe I'm the wrong person to ask. But Mia...you know I'll wait for you, right?"

She stared at me for a minute.

"Mia?" I whispered.

"Michael," she started slowly. "Joshua told me to move on. I am moving on. I _am going_ to marry you this year."

She said it so matter of factly. "Are you sure?"

"You are the only person who really helped me through it all. The only person I _wanted _to help me. I mean, I had plenty of offers...old friends that you don't know...but they didn't know how to really help me. They offered to come to the palace to help me out. You know, take me shopping...vacation in Italy...but they didn't really get me. I mean, if I stayed in one place too long I think I would have gone totally nuts. Going around with you and the rest of the band really kept my mind off of Joshua. And, it allowed me to be with my mom when Cassa was born. I really feel like things happen for a reason. You were here...with me, when Joshua died because you were _supposed _to be.

"You are the guy I'm supposed to be with. You are the first boy I ever loved. I mean, _sure_, for a long time I didn't want to admit that I loved you. I didn't really think you could love someone you weren't with. Even when I was with Joshua I still thought about you. I think I never stopped really loving you..."

I looked past her and saw her father walking with Cammie. He didn't look happy. "Mia, I'm gonna go take a shower, okay?"

She looked confused at my abruptness, "Um, okay?"

* * *

I called up Nolan and told him I was coming home. "Everything okay with Mia?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?"

"I just wasn't expecting you to be coming back anytime soon. I thought you were still kind of in a honeymoon period."

"Nolan, please. She'll be back to tape the video and stuff. What is the rehearsal schedule like?"

"Well...uhm, I don't really know. Tony was taking care of it."

"Oh. Okay. I'll just...uh, give him a call."

"Okay, so I'll see you in a few days? I know this great club-"

"Nolan, I'm not going to any strip clubs with you."

"No, a great jazz club. I think you'll like it."

"Oh...uh, okay I guess. Talk to you later."

I next called Tony, "Hey man, what's up?" he asked with a laugh, "Lilly stop it," he said trying to muffle his voice so I wouldn't hear.

"What is the rehearsal schedule?" I asked straight out. "And what about the video?"

"Schedule?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm coming back to New York."

"Oh, I didn't know...um, we were thinking next Friday at noon. At the Rainbow Lounge. And the video in mid August. We'll have the single out soon."

"Okay. Sounds good," I said writing it down. "How is married life treating you?"

He giggled, yes_, giggled_. "Not bad. I can't complain really."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, I'll let you get back to my sister now. Be gentle."

"Aw man, you know she likes it-"

"Shut up. She may be your wife, but she's _still_ my little sister."

"Sorry man. I forget who I am talking to sometimes. Later."

MIA:

"I'll miss you babe," I said as we waited for his plane at the national airport.

"I'll you too sweetie, but come on. You have to do your things and I have my responsibilities back home. You'll come see me in two weeks, right?"

"Wild horses couldn't hold me back," I said with a laugh. It was an expression my MawMaw used to use.

"Good. Call me when you get to England, okay?"

"No problem," I said kissing him.

"And try to avoid arguing with your dad, all right?"

I scrunched up my face, "It's not like I do it on purpose!"

"I know. And hell, when we see each other again we can try to pick a date for the wedding," he whispered.

My eyes widened, "Really? When are we going to announce..." I started, looking around, "You know, that thing?"

He kissed my forehead, "Whenever you think it is right."

"September?" I asked. "Kind of our one year anniversary of sorts."

He made a face, "Anniversary of what sweetie?"

I made a cute face, "Since Cassa was born of course."

It's sick, but I will always connect Cassa's birth to the night Michael and I finally gave into temptation.

"Of course," he said laughing. We both knew what I really meant, but neither would say it out loud. "I better go babe. I'll see you in a few weeks?"

I gave a pout, "Okay, _behave_...don't go getting anymore tattoo's without me."

He smiled mischeviously, "I'll try to hold back. Bye babe."

* * *

"Mia, your old friend Rob came by the other night after the match," Dad told me at dinner the night before I was leaving for England.

"Oh really? How is he doing?" I asked cheerfully. I hadn't seen him in years. Since before I even dated Joshua.

"He's still in town, why don't you go see him tonight?"

I looked at Cammie who looked ready to kill Dad. "Because I am leaving in the morning for England?"

"He was always a nice guy," Dad said, chewing his steak. Although he was a prince he still let his manners go when he was in front of his family.

"Yes he was. _Especially_ when he dumped me because he couldn't deal with my being a princess."

"He was _young_," Dad argued.

I wiped the corners of my lips and excused myself. What the hell is wrong with Dad lately?

* * *

Lars came to London with me to visit Joshua's grave. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked as he drove our unmarked car. I didn't want press to be making a circus of my visiting my dead fiance's grave.

We pulled into the quiet cemetery. I saw families by loved ones graves. "I'll be okay," I mumbled. Memories from last year flooded my mind. I suddenly wanted Michael to be sitting in the backseat with me, holding my hand. Not as my boyfriend or as my fiancé. But as my _best friend_ in the whole world. As the guy that Joshua wanted me to be with after he died.

We pulled into the area where Joshua was buried. I saw people around his grave. Joshua's mother was standing at where I assume his feet are. I slowly got out of the car with Lars's help "Do you want to wait?" he whispered.

I shook my head. "I have to face them anyways," I said, taking some flowers from the car. His favorite, daffodils.

We walked over to the gravesite and his younger sister, Joycelyn smiled at me and gave me a hug. "Hey Mia," she said kissing my cheek.

I offered a weak smile. My insides were churning. I could deal with Joy, but his mother was another story. "Hello Lady Bloom," I greeted solemnly.

She glared at me. Then she looked at Lars who had his arm around me protectively. "Another man again? I thought you were with some musician, not a _giant_," she said curtly.

I looked up at my loyal body guard. "Who I am dating is really not all that important to me right now. I am here to pay my respects to the man I loved. That I _still_ love."

"I think I am done here, come along Jonas," she said pulling Lord Bloom toward the path back to their car.

"Go ahead there Ellie. I'll be along in a minute. I have to talk to Mia for a minute."

She huffed then walked away.

"Yes, Mr.-"

"Please, we are adults here. Call me Jonas."

"Um, okay, Jonas."

He gave me a hug, "You did a world of good for my boy. You really set him on the right path. You made him happy," he started simply. "And I think that really just irks my wife a lot. That he went to you after the uh...incident in Africa....she felt like you were taking him over. But that was what was supposed to happen. You know? He had grown up and fallen in love. She just didn't want to let go...It's nothing against you..."

"She thinks that you were using him," Joy cut in.

"For?"

"Who knows? She is getting paranoid," Joy replied. "Just remember, we are not _all_ like that."

I nodded, "Um, I guess..."

"And whatever she says tomorrow in the will reading just ignore her. We'll deal with her."

I sighed, "Where is Jonas? I mean, Dr-"

"He's in Latin America right now working with some orphans."

"Oh, that's...great." Figures. Joshua always said that Jonas was way too into his work. No time for his family.

"We'll leave you alone," Jonas said kissing my cheek. "It's good to see you."

I was left alone at Joshua's headstone. I hadn't seen it before. Last time I was here his coffin was still above ground. The dirt was off to the side. His plot was only marked by a little card. "Hey," I said softly.

I waited a second.

"Well, duh, of course you won't be answering me. Happy birthday babe..." I said with my lower lip quivering. I knelt down in front of the stone and fingered the engravements on the stone.

JOSHUA ALEXANDER COOPER BLOOM

JULY 21, 1984- JULY 16, 2011

LOVING SON AND BROTHER

A PRINCE IN OUR HEARTS

Next to his name was a tree. I smiled. We had planned on going on a road trip when we were older, to find all trees he had carved his name in.

Reading the inscription made me sad. People in ten years, hell, even now, people seeing this would not know that he was my fiancé. That he was supposed to marry _me_, the princess of Genovia. "You would have no idea how life is now," I whispered. "Everything is so different...Dad has gone nuts. He's engaged now, you know...she's great I adore her. But he has gone crazy about me. He's acting like Grandmere."

I started crying a little bit more, even though I heard camera's going off around me from the bushes near by. "Joshua, am I _supposed_ to marry Michael? Is it too soon?" I said very softly so no one would hear me. "I love him...just like you said I did. You were right, as always. And he could take care of me like you did. How you would want me to be taken care of. Okay, so I have a really different relationship with him than I did with you...Lord knows that much. But I do love him Joshua. It's different than with you...not better or worse, but different. You knew who I had to be for the sake of the monarchy, and Michael knows what I _could_ be if I didn't have the monarchy to fall back on. He's given me a real youth. I got my belly button pierced and a tattoo. _Shocking_ huh?"

I patted my hands against my legs in a drumming motion. "Joshua, I have a whole new life now...and I like it. It's a very different way of living than I ever expected. A year and a half ago I was picturing myself as your wife...maybe with a baby on the way...but now," I started staring up to the sky, "Now it's like I definitely want to _wait_ to have kids. I don't want to rush that part of my life. I want to enjoy being twenty five years old. _I want to see the world..."_


	4. A Love Song

"Your highness?" Lars said about fifteen minutes later. "It looks like rain."

I nodded. "Joshua, I'm not going to forget you. And _Michael _won't either. We owe our love to you."

The next morning I sat in a board room across from the Bloom's. Lars sat next to me and tried to make me smile. He told me the joke about the hotel and the bony elbow that Joshua liked so much.

"Ladies and gentlemen, shall we begin?" the lawyer announced.

"It's about time," Lady Bloom huffed.

I rolled my eyes with Joy.

"Well...." The lawyer started. "It seems that Mr. Bloom had quite a large trust fund that he gained access to when he reached the age of twenty one. He inherited a large country estate in Kent only three years ago. He is leaving said property to his sister, Joycelyn Katherine Bloom."

I smiled at his sister. She offered a weak smile.

"The trust fun proceeds," he started dramatically. "shall be split in the following way. One third will go to his niece, Violet Rose Grebber daughter of his sister Joycelyn. The remaining two thirds will go to any children he may have, to be split evenly between his offspring. If there are no children, _one third_ will be given to Greenpeace, and the other one third will go to Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo."

I was pretty surprised. I hadn't expected to get money. I mean, what did I need it for? I was just there because it was the final wishes of Joshua. That's it. Apparently Lady Bloom was surprised as well.

"Is that _it_?" she demanded as the lawyer stood up to hand us copies of the will.

"That would be the majority of his assets," he replied. "There are some other assets that are not as large. Like furniture...cars...that sort."

I bit my lip and looked at Joshua's sister. She looked like she was ready to die. Her daughter just got a rather large sum of money. Joshua had been given a larger trust fund than Joy because he was a male. It's stupid.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Lady Bloom cut me off. "This is an outrage! She'll just give the money to that no good man she's dating! The man she cheated on my Joshie with! She must have-"

"Sweetheart..."

"I'm going to leave," I mumbled.

"Oh, please sign this before you leave. Fill out this paperwork," the lawyer asked,

MICHAEL:

Mia called me the night after Joshua's anniversary to let me know what happened. "She's a sour bitch," I replied after she explained what Joshua's mom did.

"Michaellll," she whined.

"Miiiia," I teased. "What?"

"When are you coming back here? I'm about to go crazy."

This surprised me. I thought she understood I was going to be with the band. "Mia, I'm going _on tour_."

She only offered silence on the other end.

"Mia, you knew that. I need to help promote the album-"

"Where are you touring?" she asked softly.

"We're doing a college tour," I replied, hoping she was okay with it all.

"A COLLEGE tour? With young little things?" she demanded.

I sighed. "Mia, please. I am a twenty eight year old man. What the hell would they want with me?"

"Michael, you are absolutely gorgeous. You know that."

"Don't you trust me?" I asked carefully.

"It's...it's not that I don't trust you," she started slowly, "I just don't trust _them_."

Ahhh, the classic jealous girlfriend line. "Mia, you don't have to worry. I am with you completely. One hundred percent. You are the only person I want to be with. I kind of proposed and stuff so I think I have proven that I want only you."

She sighed, "Sorry if I'm sounding..."

"Jealous?" I guessed.

"Agitated. I'm just still having issues with Dad and everything."

_Great_. "What is he saying now?"

"My ex-boyfriend, _Rob_, is in town for some rugby tournament and my dad wants me to take him out on the town."

Okay, here comes jealous Michael, "Oh really? That's...nice."

She giggled, "Here is the extent of your jealousy?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"How long is this tour?" she asked.

"Well, we are just in rehearsal's right now. And we are going to do that video so you need to come to New York."

"I'll be on the next plane," she promised with a laugh.

"Good. We want to do this video before we meet up with the other acts."

"Okay."

"It won't take very long."

"Okay."

"And we won't really be acting because it'll just be us being ourselves. And we're using some footage from last years tour..."

"_Okay_. When are you meeting the other acts?"

We have another week or so before we meet up with the other acts-"

"Who else?" she asked.

"Micca Brooks, Julius Upton and Shell 45."

"Micca Brooks?" she said.

"Yeah."

"Miiiichael!"

"Mia, what you want the tour to be a sausage fest?"

She sighed and laughed, "Sorry, I'm acting jealous again. I know I shouldn't be. I have to go arrange my flight. When are we filming?"

"We'll probably start the night you get here. It's not exactly a big budgeted thing. It's flexible. We've filmed some of the performance part of it. Well, that's just us in the studio actually. See how-"

"Tomorrow night?" she asked.

"Um, maybe. Okay, I love you, but I have to go practice. Okay?"

"Okay, I miss you."

"Miss you more-"

"Come on Moscovitz, no competing about who misses whom. Let's bounce," Nolan said coming into the room.

I laughed, "Okay babe, I'll talk to you when?"

"Tomorrow night if we're lucky. But once we finish taping I have to go back to Genovia. Dad has a bunch of things for me to do."

"Like what?" I asked, lifting up my guitar.

"There is this big art gallery opening Saturday, then there is the Genovian Olive Grower's Union banquet Sunday night...oh, and the new Children's wing at the hospital opening...I have to model for PETA- which I'm extremely nervous about. I mean, they have the whole 'I'd rather be naked than wear fur' thing. I've been putting it off for the longest time. For well over a year. They'll sue if I don't do this now. What do you think I'll be wearing?"

"I personally like the naked idea, but not for everyone to see. Maybe a headshot with bare shoulders and you wearing your tiara?"

She sighed, "Dad is going to flip when the ads come out. It isn't _prope_r for a princess to model like this. I should be modeling for Chanel or something."

"I don't like you wearing that," I confessed. "You aren't Mia in that stuff."

I could tell she was smiling, "So, what else is there....oh, dinner with the prince of Cabonia on Thursday-"

"The Prince of Cabonia?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. He's an old family friend."

"Is he a prince like...Prince Charles..._old,_ or like Prince William, _young and good looking_?"

She laughed, "Somewhere in between."

"Okay, well call me when you get in, okay babe?"

"Yup. It may be sooner than you would think."

* * *

It was weird. My whole life I spent sleeping in a bed where it didn't matter which side I slept on. I mean, with Vicky I slept where ever she wasn't at the moment. So as a singleton I slept in the middle of my full sized bed. But now that I had Mia in my life I slept (as if you are looking at my bed) on the right side. She was to my left, but usually we ended up in the middle with her head on my chest (okay, moment with a sigh here, come on, say _awwwww_. Now shut up.)

But it was lonely without her in my bed those two weeks we were apart. I mean, she had hardly ever even slept in the apartment. Only a few rare nights before she thought I had slept with that stripper. But for some reason the whole place felt empty without her buzzing around. I wanted to hear her voice from one end of the apartment, calling for me to wash the dishes from dinner. Okay, so she wouldn't have to call very far considering the small scope of the apartment but still. Maybe we'd keep this place to run away to after we got married. Who knew?

I pondered this thought as I heard the door open. I was laying in bed and opened one eye. Very few people would consider strolling into my apartment this early. It was early wasn't it? I looked at my alarm clock. It was three in the morning.

It couldn't be Lilly because Tony would not let her out this late. My parents didn't have keys to my place and also would call before breaking into my apartment. The only logical person would be Mia, but she said she wouldn't be coming in until tomorrow.

I got up and heard a crash in the kitchen. I threw on a pair of sweats and my old Columbia t-shirt. I grabbed my umbrella ( it's actually kind of a fancy one that I stole from the palace, but don't let Phillippe know that) and made my way slowly toward the kitchen. I peeked in and saw someone at my refrigerator.

Her manicured nails tapped the door of the fridge. "Geez, acting like a bachelor still I see," she mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked.

She jumped. "Oh, hi. Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you up."

I smiled and dropped the umbrella. "It's okay. I wasn't really sleeping."

"Good, because I _had really_ meant to wake you up," she teased, wrapping her arms around me.

"Why did you want to do that?" I asked, kissing her nose.

She rolled her eyes. "Because I missed my fiancé a great deal-"

"And you missed the _bod_, right?"

She laughed, "Well who wouldn't miss _this_?" she asked, pointing at my oversized pants and t-shirt.

"Admit it."

"Okay. I missed the bod. But I missed the _man_ more," she said hugging me again. "You ever notice how in movies they always make the separated couple re-join one another in dramatic ways and then they immediately jump into the sack?"

I nodded, "I like that cliché. Come on," I said trying to pull her toward our bedroom.

"Not right now. I just flew for six hours."

"Let me massage you then," I offered.

"No sex?"

"Can we have an _option_ on the sex?" I pleaded. _I'm pathetic huh_?

"I'll consider it," she said teasingly. She peeled off her sweater and let it drop to the ground.

"For someone who doesn't want to make love you are being an awfully good seductress."

She smiled and ran to my room. I took that as my hint to join her.

We laid in bed and she told me about her problems with her father. "He's been really weird," she said softly. "There's something going on that I don't know about yet...I just don't understand yet...

"I'm sure he'll explain it to you babe. Have you listened to the song?"

"Song?" she asked.

"For the video."

"Oh, no. I haven't had any time. I suck huh? I mean, I am the lead singer's fiancée and yet have not even listened to the entire album consciously. I kissed the tip of her nose and went over to my stereo to play the song.

"I hope you like it. The demo groups seemed to like it..." ( _A/N: This is by Tim McGraw...yes it is country but I don't care. I like country music. So shoot me!)_

_I never had no one that I could count on  
I've been that down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin' so tired of searchin'  
Til you walked into my life  
It was a feelin' I'd never known  
And for the first time I didn't feel alone  
  
You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend  
  
You stand by me you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have  
And I still tremble when we touch  
And oh the look in your eyes  
When we make love  
  
You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend  
  
You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
And oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend_

I noticed a little smile creep onto her face. "You like?"

"You will always love me," she said smiling and wrapping her arms around me and nuzzling her face into my bare chest.

"Duh, of course I will. I am only _marrying _you silly."

She smiled half heartedly. "I love the song and I love you."


	5. Home Video

MIA:

His song was _great_. And what girl wouldn't want a rock ballad sung just for her? I mean, it sounds kind of slow, but the way Michael sings it is absolutely perfect.

He told me that we were going to go out with the band the next day and some shots would be done then. They were making a home video for their webpage that Michael had set up. The music video they were making was rather small in scale so some of the footage (of me and Michael) of _that_ day would be used for the scenes of me and Michael in the video.

The next morning we stayed in bed and started doing the Times crossword puzzle from the previous weekend. Then things started getting out of hand. Just as we started fooling around the phone rang. "Hello Moscovitz residence," I said in a funny voice.

Michael laughed and twirled my hair around his finger.

"Mia? What...okay I see why he's late now. Tell him we are going out now so he better show up. We'll meet you guys at the front door of your building," Tony said quickly.

I liked how he said _your_ building. Like Michael and I really lived here. We had our own place. "Okay."

We hung up and I dragged Michael into the shower where we spent half the time kissing and the other half actually bathing.

I decided to wear a white princessy flowy skirt that had little seagulls on the edge (think of the dresses in Stepford Wives and cut off the tops) with my old red Rooney seagull t-shirt. Michael approved of the shirt because he remembered when I bought it. I had gone to the concert with him when I was seventeen.

Joshua hated Rooney. He really believed that they were gay. Little did he know that they were peace loving heterosexuals who would embrace his hatred and yet still make fun of his mediocre musical taste (ie, Shakira or Christina Aguilara).

"What shoes should I wear?" I asked, putting a ribbon in my hair as a headband.

"I dunno. Those ones," he said pointing to my ballet flats.

"Geez, and the magazines are complimenting _you_ on your style?" I teased. You couldn't read a magazine lately without his picture in it. Everyone thought he was the next big thing. The next Gavin Rossdale. The new leader of male fashion. The GAP wanted him to model their spring line (he obviously rejected that offer). I loved to tease him about this.

"I'm not accepting that position as fashion guy. I'm just _me_," he said stepping out of the bathroom to show me that he still wore his ripped jeans and a t-shirt with Albert Einstein on it. "Ode to where I got my educational start," he said with a laugh. He grabbed his wallet chain and waved me over. "You look nice."

"Thanks," I said kissing his cheek. "Let me just put on some make up."

"Miiiia..."  
"Michael James, I must look my best at all times," I replied, looking in the mirror.

"But you are just with us. I know how beautiful you are."

I turned to him and knew he wasn't saying that just because we were late. He really meant that I was beautiful no matter what. "Fine."

"Plus, when you are on video we'll be sucking face so no one will see you," he said as he opened the front door.

"Whoa, forgot. I must wear make up so I don't look like crap. Plus, Grandmere always said that a Princess can never leave home without a little bit of makeup. What if people wanted my picture? Then they showed it off to their friends and they were like 'That girl is a princess? Doesn't look like a princess.' ?"

He sighed and shut the door. "I'll be in the kitchen."

* * *

In the elevator Michael turned to me, "Did you bring a brush?"

"What do you need one for?" I asked, looking at his peach fuzz. He almost resembled Adam Levine from Maroon 5 for a second there (you know, when he had a closely shaven head).

"Well," he said hitting the emergency button on the elevator, "Because I'm about to messify your hair when I kiss you."

"Kiss me?" I asked as he cornered me. "Why Mr. Moscovitz, where ever did you come up with an idea like that?" I asked, feigning shock.

"I don't like huge displays of public affection. I am getting over the hand holding and the light kissing but full on making out isn't for the _public_ to see." With that he fully kissed me. "I've missed kissing you for the past two weeks babe."

"I couldn't tell," I teased wrapping my arms around his neck. "But your _friends_ are going to kill us."

He rolled his eyes and hit the button again to let us go.

They did cheesy introductions, "Hi, I'm Nolan. I like long walks on the beach and listening to bedtime Magic," Nolan said in a flamboyant voice (a/n Bedtime Magic is a radio program here in Boston. The DJ has the most soothing voice you could ever imagine and the music is totally mellow. I'm just putting it in here because boys around here say that all the time to pick up girls).

Michael capped it off explaining to 'their people' that they were going to bring them around New York and show them all the sights. Nolan added in that they would cap the night off in the red light district for the viewing pleasure of the male audience (I think he was joking).

We spent the day walking around the city. We bought the cheesy Statue of Liberty hats and the I LOVE NY t-shirts. The guys wore those, I kept up the Rooney shirt. I had just found it again and wanted to wear it a lot. We did the things that tourists love to do. They dragged me to the taping of TRL (I can hardly believe it is still on!), and had me take a picture with the naked cowboy in Times Square. Why does my fiancé like to torture me?

But there were points in the day that it was just me and Michael. He sought out strawberry ice cream for me when the shop we went to ran out. I tried to pretend the camera wasn't there capturing our little time together but it was hard.

"We are going to look like total dorks," he whispered into my ear, then kissed me softly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we are feeding each other honey roasted nuts in Central Park," he replied.

"But isn't that the whole point of the video?"

He grinned evilly. "This is just some fill in stuff. They had taped us during concerts last year. I didn't know they were doing it... but I dunno. If you look on our website you can see some of the videos."

"I try to stay out of that stuff. So wait, the video is _already_ being made?"

"They had pictures of us and stuff from the tour, remember Nolan's brother following us around with the camera?"

"But I thought that was for black mail. You know, for the stupid things you guys do when drunk."

"That too. But it's for the fans as well. And he was showing me some clips the other day and I thought it went well with the song. I mean, parts of us performing then of you and I after leaving together. It's showing that I can have fun with my band but then go home and feel right when I'm with you. It's very poetic."

"I bet. Why didn't you tell me all this stuff?"

"I was going to have it be a surprise for you but oh well, what can ya do? I can't keep secrets from the woman I love."

"Hey, Michael favorite musician?" Nolan's brother Leo asked, holding a video camera up.

"John Lennon of course."

"Princess?" Leo asked, looking at me.

"Billy Joel," I replied cautiously. Michael did NOT like Billy.

"What t-shirt are you wearing?" he asked.

I stood up and proudly displayed my worn out Rooney T. "I'm spreadin' the Rooney love today folks."

"Rumor is you have a crush on the lead singer. It's in _all_ the gossip magazines," he said, imitating a nosy reporter.

I looked at Michael and blushed, "Maybe a small one."

"If I were a chick I'd have a crush on him," Michael said coming to my defense. "_What_ a dream boat," he added sarcastically.

Leo put down the camera. "I hear he's going back into acting. He might play the love interest in the movie based on Mia's life."

"Which one?" Michael asked.

"Um, _you_," Leo said, not knowing about Joshua.

"Those casting directors have good taste."

"That reminds me, I have to talk to _Lucie_ about the book. It's coming out in late November," I said tossing another nut to a squirrel.

Michael smiled nervously, "How close are you and Lucie?"

"We were really close back home. But we drift apart, then we get close, then drift....it's an endless pattern."

We spent that evening with Lilly and Tony in our apartment. I had made dinner (or attempted to) and they brought the drinks. We ended up playing Trivial Pursuit, girls versus boys. We totally kicked their asses. Michael may have gone to Columbia, but playing Trivial Pursuit Celebrity edition? No contest.

* * *

MICHAEL:

I have to admit, being away from Genovia was fun. Being with my friends again was the best. Getting to play my guitar once again was...great.

And having Mia here with us again feels natural. She normally feels uber uncomfortable around people she hardly knows but from the moment she met my band she fit right in. She jokes and teases them. She lets them know her opinion on the girls they date. I only wish she was here to stay.

"So, Moscovitz," Tony started, "When should we start auditioning a new vocalist?"

It was the night of our first show. We were performing at freshman orientation at Husson College in Bangor Maine. Mia had left three days before and I was finally in a good mood because of the shows.

"I don't know. Mia and I haven't talked about when we are getting married so..."

"You _really_ are going to live in Genovia?" Lewis asked, putting his fingers on the keys of his piano.

I shrugged, "For the most part."

"We won't really be the same without you," Nolan said suddenly.

We were all looking kind of down, "Boys, come on. I don't want my opening act looking so down," Micca said coming into the area we were sitting in. She winked at me.

"We'll be fine baby," Nolan said brushing his hand down her arm.

She smiled weakly, "Yeah. Michael, what is this rumor I am hearing? That you are leaving the band?"

I shrugged. We weren't letting people know about it yet. "No."

* * *

We played in front of mostly girls. No one had heard of us, but by the end of the show I think we made some new fans, a lot of them bought the CD that was being sold at the merchandise table.

"We have to thank your little brother for helping us out, Tony," I said patting his back. I immediately regretted it though because he was completely sweaty.

"Yeah. I have to go give Lilly a call," he said running to our bus.

I shrugged and made my way to the bus. "Hey, Michael," Micca said as I walked out of the gymnasium.

I turned, "Oh, hey Michaela."

"Aren't you going to do some signing?"

I laughed, "Yeah, people will want _my_ autograph."

"Yeah they will. You guys are great. You have an amazing stage presence. I heard you opened for _Beast_ last year."

"Yeah, we did. I'll see ya," I said jogging over to the bus.

* * *

"Oh, hey Lill," I said, answering Tony's cell phone the next night. "What's up?"

"Hey Michael. Where is Tony?"

I looked toward the other end of the bus and saw him playing Playstation with Nolan, "He's playing _Grand Theft Auto_," I replied.

"That is the stupidest game ever. Tell him I am looking for him."

"Right now?" I asked.

"Let him keep playing, it's not that important..."

"Okay little sister-"

"How is Mia doing?"

I sighed. Mia wasn't doing all that well. Her father was shipping her off to so many different functions that left her head spinning. "Eh, she's doing her job." I remembered that she had done the PETA shoot that day. I wonder how she was dressed.

"When are you going back out there?" she asked, bringing me back into reality.

"I'm not sure. I'm giving her a call later about it I think. I hadn't realized how much I would be missing her."

"When are you announcing your engagement?" she asked.

I smiled, "Just a few more weeks. In the first week of September."

"So you'll have to see her then, right?"

"Maybe she'll come out here and meet up with us in New York. That's the last show."

"I'm sure she will. I gotta go though. I'm really tired."

"All right. Later, Lill."


	6. Royalty Against Cruelty to Animals

Author's Note: I told you guys there won't be daily posting anymore. I am starting school and scheming to figure out how to get my books without dealing with lost Freshman

Note to Fizzie-Lizzie- SSSSH! No one else has mentioned it!

* * *

MIA:

I had the PETA photo shoot a few days after I left New York. I had made sure that I got my waxing appointment for the day before the shoot so that I wouldn't be all blotchy for the shoot. "Trust me, guys will drool," a representative. "You are the next pin up girl."

I rolled my eyes, "I doubt that. I'm only doing this because I am against fur and carnivores. Not to get fame and fortune."

"Oh, of course not. You already have that. We really appreciate it. You've become more well known in the past year so your support is really helpful, even more so than it was earlier. The world is looking for a good role model for young girls."

"And me posing nude for PETA is a good role model thing?" I asked.

"It's for a cause. Not for a music video or to get good press."

I smiled and looked around nervously. "Um, what exactly am I going to be wearing?"

She grinned. "Well, we are going to add a crown later," she replied.

"And I am going to sit out here wearing what?" I repeated.

"You'll have to talk to the art director," she replied, leaving me alone in a dressing room.

Why had I agreed to do this? Oh, right. Joshua had convinced me that it was for the better of animal-kind.

"_Joshua, I don't want people to see me without anything on." _

"_They are very tasteful darling," he said kissing my cheek. "I promise. Not all of them are nude," he promised._

_I showed him the picture of Pam Anderson where her vital areas are covered only by leaves. "Oh no?"_

"_Mia, no offense my darling girl, but you are not in the league of Pammy here."_

_I playfully hit him. "Fine. I'll do it. Have the papers sent over in the morning. You'll be back from Africa before the shoot, right?"_

"_Of course. And I'll even...I'll even go to the shoot with you. I'll knock any guys face off that looks at you in a sexual way."_

_I giggled, picturing Joshua in a fight. He was a proper English gentleman around strangers. "Only if you'll be there," I whispered before I fell into kissing him._

I had to make sure they covered up my tattoo. No one other than Michael knew about it.

The campaign was '_Royalty Against Cruelty to Animals'_. Edward, in Cabonia had done a shoot earlier in the month. Princess Jacqueline of Chestport has as well. They wanted the new faces of royalty; Princes William and Harry were deemed too _old _(being in their early thirties and late twenties. Plus, they were totally carnivorous). Eddie and I had bonded over our distaste for animal meat. He went a bit further and was a _total_ vegan. Jacqueline, I suspect, was only a vegetarian because it was fashionable. Plus, she had the opportunity to see Edward, who she planned on marrying (or so she told me).

They placed me in front of a backdrop of a famous shot of Genovia (painted by Monet himself). I was placed on my side (wearing only a pair of panties that would be covered up with a picture of the tiara that the world saw as mine (I had been seen wearing it on most royal occasions, and would wear it at my father's wedding as well)). My top was covered by a Genovian flag. The title for that one will be ' I'd rather be nude than wear fur'. Well, for one shot.

Then they put me in a room that they had used for the others earlier. I would be added into the shot. It was supposed to be us eating cake (get it? 'Let them eat cake'...French Revolution...) together and laughing (which is harder than it sounds. I'm supposed to look enthralled with something Eddie was doing. Hard to do when I have no idea what he's doing...oh, and harder when the cake tastes awful because it is made with all natural ingredients.).

That took all day. Of course, my father thought I was simply playing tennis with one of his aunts that day. If he knew I was going to help out PETA he'd flip. Or worse, he'd think Michael put me up to it. He would totally forget that little part of Joshua that he hated. The part that wanted ethical treatment for all living things.

* * *

"Hey Mia," a familiar voice said from behind me weeks later.

I turned and saw my ex-boyfriend, Robert. "Oh, hey there. How are you doing?" I asked politely. We were at the opening of the opera house in Genovia.

"I'm just great. The season is kind of winding down now so I have some more free time...to you know, see old friends."

I nodded, "That's great," I said taking a glass of wine from a waiter. "I'm going to be leaving soon to see my boyfriend in New York. His tour is almost finished so we can have some alone time."

"But why? Your father's wedding is coming up soon, isn't it?"

"Yes, of course. But we'll be returning to Genovia for the wedding festivities so I'm sure-"

"Your father has invited me to the wedding, you know."

I smiled weakly, "He mentioned it briefly. I'm sure you'll adore Michael as much as I do."

"He's your first boyfriend since..."

"Since Joshua?" I offered. "Yes. Michael and Joshua met last summer and they got along very well."

"Aren't you curious...you know, what _else_ is out there?"

I gave him a look, "Like what, _you_?" I teased.

"No, what about Brock or...well, you know _me_?"

I couldn't help my laugh from escaping, "Robert, please tell me you are joking with me! I mean, no offense, but we," I said patting his shoulder in a friendly way, "Don't go well with one another. Not even as _friends_. Sorry."

"How would you know? You just go from serious relationship to serious relationship. How about a fling?" he asked, rubbing my arm.

How little he knew me. "Robert," I started with a sweet smile, "If you do not remove that filthy hand from my arm, I'll have to kill you. And trust me, I _can_ make it look like an accident," I said walking away.

* * *

"Mia, what was that with Robert last night?" Dad asked the next morning at breakfast.

I rolled my eyes, "He thought I wanted to have a _fling_ with him."

I heard Cammie laugh a little.

"So? Why not?" Dad suggested.

I looked at Cammie who looked like she wanted to smack him. "Um, because that isn't very princesslike?" I guessed, hoping he was sincerely asking for why I said no. Testing me.

"No, seriously. Why not?"

"I'm sorry, did you have Grandmere's _brain_ transplanted into your head? Cuz, you are sounding an awful lot like her."

"Mia, I'm only saying...before you take on the responsibilities of being the ruler of this great country," he started, "I think you should play the field a little bit. Look at me, I had to wait until I was in my forties to find the right one-"

"Dad, _you_ are an immature idiot. I am not going to have meaningless flings with COUNTLESS men just so I can settle down when I am the princess. If that is what I have to do," I started, "To be a proper princess, then I _abdicate_."

He rolled his eyes and laughed, "Mia, please. Stop being so dramatic. You will _not_ abdicate."

I gave him a look. I would never be taken seriously, "I am leaving for New York tonight," I announced. "And will be spending the remainder of my summer there with him. Then at the end of September we will announce our engagement. That will be _after_ your wedding, of course."

He looked at Cammie who looked amused. "Mia, you are not going to New York tonight. You have obligations to your people-"

"I'm really sure that they will be _horrified_ if I am not attending the Royal Ballet," I snapped. "Excuse me though, I have some packing to do."

* * *

"Hey Mia," Michael's voice said on the other end of the phone. "When are you getting your ass here?"

I smiled, "Hey babe... That was romantic. I'm on my way to the airport right now. I'll be there in about seven hours. Will you be at the airport waiting for me?"

"I would go right now and wait the seven hours if I didn't think they'd arrest me for suspicious activity," he joked. "I'll be there though."

"Okay, be ready for the biggest hug ever."

He scoffed, "Oh please. You should be the one that is worried."

"Oh?"

"I've been bulking up a bit."

I laughed. "Oh?"

"Is that the vocabulary you have gotten there? Honestly, I cannot leave you for a minute without you losing all the big words I taught you."

I giggled, "Okay Michael, I have to go. We just arrived at the airport. I love you."

"Back at you babe."

Flying to New York alone is boring. That's the only way I could possibly explain it. I wish I was going commercial because then I could at least have an annoying person next to me. That would have been entertaining. But no. I had my Nordic bodyguard, his wife, and his baby.

At least I got to watch Brad Pitt and his yummy bare bum in Troy.

Lars carried my bags into the almost empty airport. I was wearing my big sunglasses that Joshua had bought for me ages ago (to hide from the press). "Do you see him?" I asked Lars.

"See who?" Michael's voice asked from behind me.

I turned and saw Michael standing behind me with his arms wide open.

I laughed.

"What?"

"Are you ready for that ginormous hug?"

I jumped onto him, knocking him to the ground, making us both laugh. "I really don't think you missed me all that much," he teased.

We stood up and straightened our clothes before he offered a proper knee buckling kiss. "No, not a bit," I teased after we parted.

"Wanna go back to my place and make out?" he asked, playing with my hair.

I pretended to think about it, "I don't know. I could swear-"

"Fine, I'm kidnapping you," he said, tossing me over his shoulder.

I let him carry me to the parking lot like (hey, I get a good view of his bum from that position!) that before Lars stopped us. "Princess, the media saw Michael here. They are waiting for you."

"How did they know I was coming here tonight?"

"Must have leaked from home."

I looked at my worried boyfriend. "So what? I'm not ashamed of Michael. It is common knowledge that I am dating him. Why wouldn't he pick me up? Let's go," I said holding Michael's hand tightly and protectively.

He wasn't used to the close scrutiny that I had grown accustomed to. Where suddenly everyone was curious as to my romantic situation. As to whom I was dating. Why was I dating this person? I had gone through this with Joshua, but he had been used to it. He saw the close scrutiny even noblemen in England were under. He understood. He took care of me and protected me.

But now, it was _my_ responsibility to take care of Michael. But that was okay because he took care of me on other ways.

We stepped out into the cooling early September air. The city was buzzing with another Red Sox versus the Yankees series. I saw some people walking around tentatively with Sox hats. I really should have worn mine. Show some support for the tourists.

At first no one noticed me because I was dressed down. I had some ripped jeans and a grey t-shirt on. On my feet were an old pair of Doc Marten sandals. Princesses are not supposed to wear these kinds of clothes! Princesses are supposed to wear Chanel! Gucci!

Michael was wearing his tight jeans (can I say how much I adore tight jeans on men? Okay, on _MICHAEL_?), and a shirt that said "_When I'm good, I'm very, very good, when I'm bad, I'm better_".

"Do you know how adorable you look?" I whispered from behind my glasses.

"I try," he said with a laugh.

His laughter attracted the attention of a man with a camera. "Oops," I giggled.

We ran to the curb to get into a taxi. Lars was behind us with his wife and daughter; pulling a caddy along to drag all of our bags. "We'll meet you tomorrow, Lars!" I called back with a wave of my hand.

We walked into Michael's apartment. "Well," I started. "What do we do now?" I teased.

He winked and opened the door to reveal his darkened apartment. "Stuff."

"Like?" I asked, pulling off my sunglasses and tossing them onto a table by the front door.

"Stay here," he whispered.

I watched him as he walked into the kitchen and got something out of the fridge. "What are you doing?" I called to him.

"You'll see," he promised.

I watched as he went back and fourth between the kitchen and the living room.

"Come on," he said pulling me into the living room. "You must be starving."

I smiled as I saw two veggie burgers on some table trays. I made a cute face at him, "You are just the sweetest thing babe," I said kissing his cheek.

"And that is not all," he said pulling me further into the room. I looked at the TV and saw the opening credits for _Star Wars_.

"How perfect are you?"

He shrugged, "Just perfect enough for you I guess."

I only ate about half of my burger before I totally zonked out on Michael's shoulder.

MICHAEL:

It felt nice to finally have her on my shoulder. After all the touring was done I had all my time to think about her and how much I missed her. Looking at her, I don't know how I could forget how much I missed her. I mean, it had only been a month but that was a long month without the woman I love.

She made my shoulder fall asleep, but I didn't have the heart to wake her up and bring her into bed. She looked completely content right there on my shoulder. Would we be able to just relax like this when she is the leader of Genovia?

* * *

The next day we decided to get out of the city. I had bought a truck ages ago when I lived in California. I had always _planned_ on selling it, but never really had the heart to take it out of the garage. It cost a small fortune to store it but I really didn't care. I loved it too much.

"Michael?" she asked as we got out of the city.

"Yeah?"  
"When did you get a car?"

"I didn't. I have a truck."

"Oh, sorry. When did you get a truck?"

"Back in California," I replied, taking a turn.

"When did you become such a country boy?" she teased.

"When people with cameras started following me around New York," I replied.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, looking out the window.

I pulled onto the side of the road, "For what?"

"Because of me all these people are following you-"

"Yeah, sure, but Mia, remember something about my job? I'm a musician. Not a big one, never will be, but a musician no less."

"Are you going to regret this?" she asked as we got out of the cab of the truck.

I grabbed a blanket from the truck bed and spread it on the bed. "Regret what? Spending my life with the woman I love?"

She smiled, "How do you always know exactly what to say to make me feel good?"

I jumped into the back of the truck and reached my hand out to her, "I know exactly what to do to make you feel good too," I teased.

She took my hand and pulled herself onto the bed. "I do adore you boy. But when did you get your license? Did you get it-"

"When I was in California," I said quickly.

"Well, a lot of crazy things happened there huh?"

I rolled my eyes. She had no idea. "Yeah, I guess."

"Okay, now go into reverse and ease the gas lightly," I guided that evening. I was attempting to teach her how to drive. "Easy now babe," I said soothingly.

"I got it," she said looking in the rearview mirror.

I didn't bother looking, I trusted that she knew what she was doing.

Maybe I should have been outside directing her because she ended up backing into a tree.

She turned bright red, "Whoopsie!"

I laughed, "It's not a big deal-"

"I'll pay to repair it."

"No, it's fine. No big deal," I said looking at the damage. I had to laugh because she looked so nervous. "Mia, relax. When was the last time you saw me get mad over something so minor?"

She shot me an innocent look, "I know...at least let me treat you to dinner, okay?"

I sighed, "I'm kind of worn out. How about we order in?"

Her eyes widened as I opened the passenger side door for her, "I could cook for you!"

Oh God. "Um, sure, why not?"

MIA:

Why did I open my big fat mouth? Michael sat in the living room watching _South Park_ re-runs while I attempted to cook Zucchini Risotto. I kept getting distracted though because my father was on the phone.

"Mia, Cammie _needs_ instruction. You need to show her how to be the proper princess-"

"But she won't be a princess," I argued. "People don't really have to accept her. I mean, you are already-"

"Amelia, get back here and talk to her. Spend the week before the wedding bonding with your new mother-"

"Whoa, hold up. _Amelia_? My new _mother_?"

"You know what I mean."

"No, I _clearly_ do not."

"You had my mother to instruct you."

"Wow, we are totally not on the same page here, Dad. I am discussing the fact that you called me Amelia and talking about a new mother? I am Mia, and my mother is in New York in a loft on Thompson Street."

He sighed heavily. "When are you returning?"

"Dad, I have not spent all that much time here. Believe it or not, I _am_ American. This is my _home_. I want to spend as much time here as I can before I have to rule over a small principality."

"Amelia..."

"It's Mia," I corrected. Was he in an accident that caused him severe brain damage?

"Mia, we need you here. You are the hostess. Your little trip last year should have helped you sow your wild oats. This little _fling _you are having with Michael," he started, "Needs to be over. Over the past year you have flung your responsibilities to the side. Genovia needs to see that their future ruler has a head on her shoulders. Not someone who is merely interested in sex."

My jaw dropped. "Dad! How _dare_ you classify Michael and my relationship on that!"

"You can't get married because the _sex_ is good Mia. You have to choose your consort based on other things."

I shook my head, "Dad, I cannot even believe we are having this discussion. You actually think that I am choosing Michael simply because the sex is good? That part of my life is naturally _none_ of your business so I won't even touch that subject. But I am choosing him as my consort, and you have nothing to do with that. I am in love with him. I have always been in love with him. Since I was like, eleven years old I have had a feeling that he was the one."

"What about Joshua?" he asked.

"Dad, stop this. You aren't playing fair-"

"I never have," he argued.

"Keep this up," I started, "And you won't get a chance to talk to me again. And that is a promise."

"Now you aren't playing fair," he argued.

"Maybe I take after you," I snapped. "I'm going to finish making dinner-"

"Oh come on Mia! Honestly, you are a _princess_! You do not cook dinner! _He_ is supposed to take you to dinner, or make you dinner. Not the other way around."

I hung up on him right then. I made a decision not to talk to him until it was absolutely necessary.

"Everything okay?" Michael asked rubbing my back and I bent over the counter.

"Everything is fine," I snapped.

"If you say so," he said, kissing my cheek. "I'll be right back. I have to grab something down at the corner store. You'll be okay alone?"

I smiled, "I'll be fine babe. Perfectly fine. Go ahead."


	7. Oh Dear

Don't you like it when I lie? Well, I intended not to lie to you guys, but I found some time to toss this one in. I've tried, literally ten times to post this but it wouldn't let me. Seriously. So maybe that's fate telling me the chapter sucks. Who knows. You know what to do now.

PS: Lucie, I'm in the mood to negotiate.

* * *

We spent the next week holed up in his apartment. We acted like a regular old couple. Not a rock star and a princess. I cooked him dinner (that he pretended to enjoy) and he did laundry (and I pretended I didn't mind my white polo shirt turning pink). We did regular old chores and sucked at them. And we loved every minute of it.

He woke up early to get the paper while I made breakfast for us. We went for a jog every afternoon around one o'clock. And then we would return home and take long baths together and talk about when we were married.

"Will I get to wake up with you?" he asked, wiping some bubbles off my arm.

"That's a silly question. Of _course_-"

"No. You know what I mean, Mia. How often are you going to be away?"

I turned to him, "Michael, no matter where I go I want you there with me. I don't want to wake up without you by my side."

He kissed the tip of my nose, "As long as you want me there baby, I'll be there."

I smiled. I liked these quiet, New York nights. They were so different from the nights I spent in Genovia. I didn't have a benefit to attend to, or deal with people sucking up to me. After I became the sovereignI would never have nights like these.

"Michael?"

"Yeah?" he asked, nuzzling my neck.

"Why do you love me? I mean, you are going to be giving up so much…"  
"What am I giving up?" he asked, continuing the nuzzling.

"Let's see, your _dreams _of being a musician, your _friends_, your _family_, and your citizenship to the United States."

"And what am I getting in return?" he replied easily.

I lifted my foot up and had my toes playing with the faucet, "A crown?"

He laughed and placed his hands under the water and onto my hips, "Other than that. I am getting a gorgeous wife with an amazing body. Travel expenses all paid up…no responsibility for what _moron_ is in office for the United States…"

I giggled. He hated the past three presidents. "What about your career though?"  
He fell silent.

"Michael?"

"I'll be okay. I'll learn to deal with it."

But I didn't want him to have to _deal _with it. I know that if he had to give that up there'd be something missing in his life. I just wanted him to be happy, and I doubted that he ever could be if he didn't have music in his life.

MICHAEL:

The band met up a day before Mia and I were scheduled to leave for Genovia. "Our fearless lead singer has been asked to do a duet with Micca," Mr. Richards, our manager announced. "And I have _graciously_ accepted on his behalf."

My jaw dropped. "Excuse me? No. We don't do _that_ music first of all, and secondly," I started, "I'm leaving for Genovia for my girlfriend' s father's wedding."

"You start recording tomorrow," he said, tossing the music at me.

I stared at my bandmates who looked equally surprised. "I can't do this," I argued.

"Look, Mia will understand if you come the day after her, won't she?" Nolan asked.

"It's be great publicity," Lewis agreed. "Think about it. I mean, you are leaving us you could at least help us this much."

* * *

"I'm sorry, what else am I supposed to say?" I snapped. "It's not like I have much of a choice here. I have to help them out as much as I can!"

"Michael, where are your loyalties? _Me_ or them? We were supposed to announce our engagement this week!"

"I'm only going to be a few days behind you," I explained.

"Yeah sure. Until _Micca_ wants to do a sexy video shoot."

"Why are you acting so damn jealous all of a sudden?" I asked.

"Me? _Jealous_?" she said, sounding outraged.

"Uh, yeah."

"Because a _gorgeous world famous pop star_ wants to do a duet with an unknown? Michael, she wants to jump your-" she started before we were interrupted by the phone.

She grabbed it, "Hello? Mia…_yes_ I am his girlfriend. Yes, he's right here. Who is _this_?" she asked. She got her answer than handed me the phone, "It's _her_."

"Hello?" I asked, watching Mia stalk out of the room.

"Hey Mikey! I'm totally psyched about tomorrow! I was thinking maybe we could go over the music tonight…at my place?"

I shook my head, "No, I don't think that's a good idea. My girlfriend is going to Genovia in the morning so I want to spend time with her."

"Oh…she's going away _again_? By the way, she sounds like a real catch."

"Yeah, after I finish up with you I'm going over as well to uh…do some stuff with her."

"Stuff? Sounds hot. You do know we are shooting a video, right? I could fax over the story board to you-"

"When?"

"We'll start on Saturday-"

"No. I'm going to Genovia on Wednesday."

"Oh come _on_ Michael. You can meet her next week. I really want to get this done. And this is your career... I understand you are leaving the band?"

"Look," I started. "I don't have to do this at all. I'm just doing it for the guys. Let one of them be in the video. I'm not doing it."

"Hmmm," she started. "We can put it off a few weeks. But we want this done by November. That's when my album is coming out. I need this to precede it."

"You don't even know if the song is going to come out well."

"Michael, I am _Micca_. _You _are the next big thing. I know it will be gold."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, whatever. We can meet for breakfast or something. I'll call in the morning."

"Okay, here's my number," she said before she rattled off her cell number and her home number.

I walked into my- our bedroom and saw Mia furiously unpacking my stuff from her bags. "Mia, what are you doing?" I asked as she tossed a collared shirt at me.

"What does it look like?" she snapped.

"Like you need a chill pill."

She gave me a look.

"Mia, I'm just coming a day after you-"

"Do you understand how this is going to look to my father? It's going to look like you are abandoning me again-"

"Whoa, _again_?" I asked, sitting on my bed.

"Well…not again, but you know what I mean."

"No, I clearly do not," I said sliding my finger against the little piece of her tattoo that was revealed from under her low slung pants.

She pulled away. "Michael, I _need_ you in Genovia."

I saw tears in her eyes. "Mia, I know. But I just have to do this one thing. I never ask you to give up anything for me-"

"Oh great, like I'm not feeling like shit for making you give everything you know up?"

"Mia, stop being so over dramatic," I said with a sigh. "It's one thing."

She glared at me. I definitely overstepped here. "Michael James Moscovitz, I have never known you to be _such_ a jerk!"

I looked at her and realized that her hands were shaking. I hadn't ever seen her so upset. "Mia, do you seriously want me to give this opportunity up? I will if you want me to."

She fell onto the bed, "I _am_ being over dramatic aren't I? I'm sorry Michael," she said with a sigh.

I wiped her tears from her cheek, "No, I see where you are coming from babe."

"I am such a moron. I-I'm just petrified that you are going to realize that I'm not worth-"

"You are _so_ unattractive when you are whining," I said, kissing her belly.

She giggled, "I'm sorry. I hate wasting all this time being angry."

"We could do more adventurous things," I said with a wink. I love making up after a fight.

* * *

I carried her bags into the airport and to her private plane. I am so happy that I am the potential prince consort and therefore do not have to deal with security. "I'll miss ya hot stuff."

"I'll see you…when?"

"Hopefully tomorrow night. Really late."

She smiled, "Good. You'll be there in time for the concert in honor of my dad and Callie."

"Concert?"

"Callie was a big Kenny G fan-"

"Yeah, actually, I might not be there until Friday," I teased.

She playfully punched my stomach. "You better not leave me. You never know, I might go running back to Robert."

I rolled my eyes. Robert was the guy she used to date who her father wanted her to be with. "Yeah, tell that _Italian stallion_ I say hello, okay?"

She winked at me and kissed my cheek softly. "I'll see you in a few days babe."

I noticed she was wearing my engagement ring again, "I proposed?"

She smiled and wiggled her finger in my face, "Yes, it was _terribly_ romantic. I'll take it off after I land. I want it for luck. And then we'll announce it when you come to Genovia."

"Okay babe," I said kissing her cheek. "We'll discuss how I propose when I get there."

"Sure thing. Oh, I almost forgot," she said taking a magazine out of her bag. "Here, page one twenty seven. Wait til I leave."

* * *

Once she was on the plane I opened up the magazine to see my pictures under the fashion 'do' list. "What the...?" I mumbled.

The blurb underneath the picture explained that I was the lead singer of the up and coming band, _Bueller_, and that I was dating the princess of Genovia. They had several pictures of me with my band and even more of me with Mia. The blurb discussed my unique uncaring style. I guess that is _en vogue_ now.

I tossed the magazine into a trash barrel and ran to catch a cab.

The next day I spent hours trying to make this piece of crap called a song work. I'm sorry, but I hate the damn song. If it wasn't for the band I wouldn't do it. The song sucked. Micca wouldn't stop flirting with me. "Michael, come to dinner. There's someone I want you to meet."  
I sighed. I still had some stuff to pack, but I was starving. "Fine."

We walked into the restaurant, much to the papparazzi's delight. What was the boyfriend of Genovia's princess doing with Pop's reigning princess? "Who am I meeting?"

She scanned the room until she found the person she wanted me to meet. "Oh, there she is!"

I put my gaze to where she was waving. Oh dear.....


	8. Mia's Dad

Author's NOte:

TheTrouble...: If it is Grandmere then my writing skills amaze me. I would have to be VERY creative to bring her back to life...

Wenders: It is Cammie. I had messed up when I wrote this and thought it was Callie. I have to go back each time and fix it. Be sure to find the mix up again. I'm sure it'll be there....

NotHockey...: Um, I tried to e-mail it to you. I hope it worked out.

Kazzy: Thanks. I'm hoping to write....eventually.

lalalala: Um, didn't you notice that connection before? You know, in All My life?

TO ALL: I'm very upset no one has noticed that Michael's band was mentioned in the Joshua story. And that Mia's friend was gushing about the lead singer. Tsk Tsk Tsk....and that fact will be brought up in later chapters.

Read. Review. Do the Drill.

* * *

MIA:

"When you wear a tiara," I started, "It is better to have short hair. That way people aren't looking at your hairstyle, but the _tiara _instead."

Cammie nodded. "I cannot believe I am getting princess lessons."

"Trust me, you are lucky that Grandmere isn't giving these to you."

She sighed and sat on her fainting chair. "You know, he misses you when you are gone."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please. Cammie, he is driving me nuts. If he tries to stuff another stupid guy on me, I'll go completely crazy."

She made a face, "He's just…worried."

"About what?"

"You marrying an American."

"He _liked_ Michael before though."

"But he sees in your eyes that you truly do love Michael…Mia, he's worried about losing you."

I made a face, "_Losing_ me? I'm stuck here, remember? Sole heir to the Renaldo throne?"

She stood up and closed the door. "Mia, I have to tell you something. Your father's cancer-"

I fell onto my bed, "Yes?"

"Has returned. He's been on some new medicine so his mood swings are because of those."

My mouth turned dry. My father had cancer. "Why hasn't he told me?" I choked out.

"He's trying to get over it before he tells you."

"What…" I started, I couldn't finish the thought though.

"He wants you to get married, but to a Genovian. Soon. So he can see...you know, if anything happens...."

"Who cares about me getting married?" I blurted out. "What about _him_ getting well?" I screamed, pacing.

She gave me a hopeful smile, "He will. He's strong," she replied. "Mia, once he gets over all this he'll accept you and Michael. Mia…he is thinking about stepping down and letting you take over."

_Okay, WHOA, shut up. Shut up. Rewind. Freeze._

I can't be the leader of this country! I can hardly even picking out the proper CD for a romantic night with my boyfriend! And a sovereign can't have a boyfriend! "Um, _no_."

"Mia, he thinks you are ready."

"Um, Cam, I'm _not_."

"Why not?" she questioned.

"It's not your business!" I snapped back. It wasn't. And I didn't want to admit _why_ I wasn't ready. I didn't even admit it to myself.

"Mia…"  
"Cammie, you can't come into this family and act like you know everything," I said, storming out of her room.

I changed my clothes and went to the stables. My father had cancer again. I didn't even know where it was, or how serious it was. What right did _she_ have to tell me about this? Why was everyone changing?

* * *

I didn't go riding that day though. I fell onto a bale of hay and let myself have a good cry. "Mia?" I heard Michael's voice.

My head jerked up and I saw him. He was leaning against a post and looked confused. I jumped up and ran into his arms.

"Miss me much?" he asked with a slight laugh.

"Michael…"

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked softly, kissing the top of my head.

"I can't talk about it right now," I stammered. "Just hold me."

He took me out for dinner that night.

"She brought _Paul McCartney_...your second favorite and favorite LIVING Beatle, to dinner?" I said in amazement.

"I know...it was really surreal ya know? Like, I got to ask him questions. AT first I was kind of like 'Do not be a tool Moscovitz. Keep it cool'. And I didn't wanna ask anything, but then he was all 'Micca tells me you are a big fan? You don't have any questions?'. So then I just shot off like a billion. I was like..."

"In heaven?" I teased. "He's really nice. I met him last year at Dad's celebration thing. I was a bit distracted though...had someone on my mind."

He smiled sheepishly, "Oh really?"

"Of course, Ben Affleck was on the other side of the room," I teased with a wide grin.

"So have I proposed?" he asked with a half smile. He still seemed uncomfortable with the stares we got from the other patrons.

I twirled my ring around. "I haven't really been outside the palace so no one has seen it," I replied. "So you could feel free to do it right here and right now," I teased.

He took my hand and slid the ring off my finger. Then he got down on one knee, surprising me. "Michael?" I asked shakily.

"Mia Thermopolis, will you marry me?" he asked simply.

Clearly he did not care that people were staring at us now. Some were taking pictures.

_No. We were the only two people in the entire room._

I started crying and nodded. "Yes, of course I will!" He looked even handsomer than he did when he really proposed (maybe because he had hair now). But it was even _more_ special because he called me Mia Thermopolis. Telling the world (or at least the people around us) that that's who I was to him. Not Princess Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Renaldo. Just Mia Thermopolis.

* * *

"Are you sure you are okay?" he asked as we put his clothes away. We could have easily had a servant do this chore but it gave us an excuse to be alone.

"I'm fine," I said shortly.

He looked worried. "Nothing happened when we were apart?"

I laughed, "Michael we weren't even apart forty eight hours. I should be asking _you_! What happened while you were recording?"

His face turned away from me.

"Michael? What is it?"

"Nothing. The song blows monkey balls. I'm going to be embarrassed when it comes out."

I rubbed his back, "You are really upset about this huh?"

A knock came to the door. "Yes?" Michael called.

"The _prince_ requests an audience with you."

"_Me_?" Michael squeeked out.

"Yes."

He started toward the door, but I grabbed his wrist as he passed me, "Tell my father that Michael will see him in the morning. At breakfast."

Javier gave a pained expression, "But-"

"I _said_, he will see him in the morning. Good night Javier."

Michael went to meet with my father after breakfast. Cammie told me in private that my father was unable to get up this morning because of his treatments. But he told the messenger to tell me that he was out exercising this morning.

So, while Michael was off seeing my father (or rather being berated for not gaining his permission for proposing first), I went to the library. I had some research to do.

I looked up information about the line of hierarchy. It turned out that three of my ancestors had abdicated and allowed another relative to take the throne. My father almost had when he met my mother, but he saw who would have taken his place and realized that he did not want his younger brother Jules, who had died back in the eighties, to ever get the opportunity to rule.

His brother, Jules, died in a boating accident when he was only twenty. He had been racing his boat with cousins from Monaco when his went out of control and crashed. He was Sebastino's father. Which means that Sebastino would be taking over if I ever decided to abdicate. And if he were to abdicate then my cousin Rene would rule. Rene would be a good ruler. He was very smart and charismatic.

Sebastino would _definitely_ abdicate. He was too busy with his fashion career to bother with ruling the country. Rene has always involved himself. Over the years he has mellowed out and matured. He no longer chases women (he is married, which disspells my suspicions of his homosexuality.... I think). He offers to help me all the time with whatever duties I am given.

He would _definitely_ be a good ruler. Now I just had to deal with the current ruler. And make sure he is not castratiting my fiance.

* * *

Post Note: Haha, I know who you guys thought it was. It's sad that this amuses me, isn't it? I will admit this much, it took awhile to figure out who to say he met. Cuz originally it was her. But I couldn't go for the obvious, right?


	9. Weddings and Old Friends

MICHAEL:

I started shaking while I waited in Mia's father's office. Why as I so damn nervous? Okay, so what if he is father? So what if he's a prince? So what if he can ban me from ever entering Genovia again? So what if he can veto a Parliamentary decree of our marriage? No biggie. I've known him for years. He's a decent guy.

I think.

What did he want to say to me? I'm not good enough for his daughter? Yeah, no shit. I even know that and I wonder everyday when she's going to figure that out.

"Thank you for meeting with me, Michael," Phillippe said as he turned in his seat. I hadn't even realized he had been sitting there this whole time.

"It's my pleasure," I lied.

He chuckled, "I'm sure it is. I want you to know something. I am getting married on Saturday."

I nodded, "I know, congratulations. Cammie is great. Mia loves her."

"And I am going to announce that I am abdicating effective January first."

I didn't have to ask why. My face did it for me.

"I am a newly wed, Michael. Or at least I will be. And I'm not getting any younger."

"You aren't old," I argued.

He sighed, "Mia doesn't know this, but I am sick. She is going to be taking the power from me because I am afraid at some point I won't be able to. I need her to focus on taking control of Genovia. I cannot have her mind muddled with wedding plans and romance."

I sighed. "We can wait for our wedding," I replied. "We are in no rush."

"But what will you do?" he asked. "While she is working? Will you remain with your little band?"

It is remarkable how much he sounded like her grandmother. "I'll stand by her as long as she wants me to be. And sir, without being rude, may I ask how you are sick?"

He folded his hands. "Michael, the reason I am unable to produce more heirs is because I had cancer. And the odds of a cancer survivor getting the disease again is higher than any other disease."

"You got it again?" I guessed softly.

"Yes. This time it's prostrate cancer. I am getting treatment and my chances of survival are good. But I don't think I can properly rule Genovia."

I started digesting everything that was being told to me. "Does Mia know?" I asked, trying to remember if she'd been acting weird. She hadn't been as far as I could tell.

"No. I haven't told her yet. I'm waiting for more results to come back."

"So, what is it you want me to do?" I asked.

"Let her do her job. You go do _your_ job and let her do _her_ job."

"What am I supposed to tell her?"

"Don't tell her I am sick. Or my plans. Go back to New York after my wedding. You know, relax for a few days, then head back to New York. So it doesn't look bad."

I started tapping my foot nervously. "You don't mind our being engaged then?"

He sighed heavily, "_No_, I do mind that. I want her to marry her own kind."

Her own kind? What is this, the middle ages? "What? You mean someone in her social class? Because if that is true, what about you?"

"No. I mean a Genovian."

I stared at him. "She isn't Genovian."

"Yes," he started, "Not by breeding, but by _blood_ she is."

I shook my head, "Don't push this issue," I started, "You'll regret it."

"Don't you push this issue. I get what I want. And I want her to marry a Genovian."

"You were going to let her marry Joshua." Ah ha! Got him there. Plus, I could tell I hit a bad nerve.

"He was at least from _nobility in England_."

I swallowed hard. I would never stand up to Joshua's impossible standards. I figured this out in this instant. Everyone would always compare me to him. The family, the public, _Mia_. I didn't really care about everyone else comparing me to him because it is an honor to be compared to such a great man. But what about Mia? Would she forever be wondering how her life could have been with him? Would we have ever been together if he hadn't died?

"I think we should trust Mia to make the right decision."

That day I decided to go out and explore the city. "Where you going?" Mia asked as we passed ways in the Great Hall.

"Out on an adventure," I replied kissing her cheek. "I won't be gone long. You?"

"I'm supposed to meet with the wedding coordinator. Where on an adventure?" she asked taking my hand in hers.

"I just want to see what Genovia looks like. If I am going to live here I should know where I am going."

She smiled, "Then see it with a true Genovian!"

This should explain why we were lost two hours later. "I could have _sworn_ this was the way to the museum..." she said pulling me along.

"Mia, I don't know why, but I don't think there are sheep grazing by the art museum."

She smiled, "The directions told me that if we kept going down that road..."

We ended up finding a cab to take us back to the palace. "I did get to see the Genovian countryside," I said optimistically as we waved to the cabbie and returned to the royal property.

She giggled, "I have to tell you something."

"What?" I asked as she pulled me to a secluded area of the property.

"We have to announce our engagement on Sunday night. In a televised address."

Her father wanted me to return to New York on Sunday night. "Why? I mean, why do we have to?"

"Because first of all, my dad will be gone and he can't tell us we can't. Secondly, we have to make the announcement. It's really not as terrible as you would assume. We simply say 'Hey, we have been dating for some time and have decided to get married. Got a problem with it, too bad.'."

We sat down on a bench. I read the inscription. "Who is Iggy?" I asked.

She looked at what my fingers were pointing to, "That's what my grandmother called my grandfather. They had a forbidden love," she said with a half smile.

"Oh?"

"She actually had an affair with an American," she said cryptically.

"You are joking me, right?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Before Grandpere...well, kind of _during_ Grandpere I guess. But this wasn't her forbidden love. Grandpere was. He was engaged to her older sister."

"Oh...so do all Renaldo's have affairs with American's?" I teased.

"Grandmere explained something to me once. The reason not many head's of state marry Americans...I mean, you know, head's of foreign states, is because America already has sooo much power. They are afraid that an American would influence the leader to make decisions that would benefit America. But one of the last conversations I had with Grandmere was about my future..."

I saw a tear floating down her cheek. "You don't have to talk about it babe."

"She said I was lucky because I could marry anyone I wanted. I think she knew I wanted you."

I kissed her forehead, "I'm the lucky one."

"Michael, tomorrow is my father's wedding."

I nodded, "You'll look beautiful."

"I _really_ don't want to go."

I must have look surprised, "Why not?"

"He has no respect for me. Or for you- wait, what did he say to you today?"

I contemplated telling her. She'd only get upset. "Just the regular old father stuff. Nothing major. Don't we have dinner with him and Cammie tonight?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to that. I just want to be alone with you," she said cuddling up to me. "Being with you is just where I belong."

The next morning was a flurry of activity. I had slept in Mia's room the night before, but she was gone when I woke up. She left a note telling me that she would see me at the wedding.

A stylist came in and placed my suit out. "Let me see your eyes," he said staring at me.

I groggily opened my eyes wide enough for him to see them.

"Hmm, I think the grey tie would be best," the man said to his assistant. "Go fetch it."

The other man scampered off.

"So, I hear that you and Princess Amelia are...uh, shall we say, close?"

I shrugged but said nothing. I felt weird getting dressed with all of these people around me. They even chose my boxer shorts (very long thick black ones, very uncomfortable). "Now Mr. Moscovitz, you will be escorted and seated in the fourth pew behind the royal family of Monaco," the planner.

"No, I was told by the princess that I would be further up."

The planner scoffed, "We cannot allow a commoner to go past royal family members."

"I am the fiancé of the princess," I replied. "Honestly, I don't care all that much, but I know _she_ will."

"The prince put you here. You will remain. Come along, let's go."

MIA:  
I was wearing an off the shoulder purple gown with my hair falling down past my shoulders. I was told that I could not wear my engagement ring because it would take the attention away from my future step mother. Everyone involved with the wedding thought it would be in poor taste if I announced my engagement before the ceremony.

We went through the capital in a horse drawn carriage with the populace cheering their best wishes for the almost newly weds.

I did my best princess wave, it was small and rounded. Cammie waved too widely, and I corrected her. Lord, I really did hang out with Grandmere too much!

My cousin Rene escorted me up the long aisle. Cameras started flashing, but Rene and I had gotten used to this and were not blinded by the flashes. "Where's the guy?" he whispered.

I looked all over and couldn't find Michael anywhere. I pretended not to look worried, but didn't have to for very long because I noticed that he was further back than I had originally realized.

The ceremony went off without a hitch. As I went back down the aisle again I pulled Michael along with me. He seemed a little surprised so I squeezed his arm and winked at him. I wanted him with me when we went up to the balcony with my father and new stepmother. He was part of this family whether my father wanted to believe it or not.

When I was a teenager all I wanted was for my father to accept me. When I first moved to Genovia I changed who I was so that I could satisfy my father and grandmother. I became what Joshua called the 'Stepford Princess'. But now that I was with Michael I had no desire to do this. I just wanted to be his. _Only his._

His parents would say that I changed for my father because of abandonment issues I had as a child. But now I was a fully developed adult and could abandon such childish issues. Joshua had allowed me to continue on because he felt that he too was not good enough for my family and therefore for me. Michael had no misconceptions. He knew that I wouldn't listen to my father.

"Amelia, what is he doing here?" my father asked before we were announced onto the balcony.

I looked over at my fiancé who was talking to a little boy of the doorman. "He's part of our family, Dad. Whether you accept it or not. I am going to be marrying him. With or without your blessing."

He sighed.

"Sorry for acting like this on your wedding day but it's something you are going to have to get used to it," I said grabbing Michael's elbow as my name was called out. "Congratulations, Dad."

Michael rubbed my feet that night. "Ugh, this is so totally different than my mother's wedding," I said leaning my head back.

"I would think so," he replied. "But then again, you weren't around for her wedding. Maybe it was secretly like this."

I laughed, "It's going to be nice with him out of here for a few days. We can do whatever we want."

"Like have sex in the Hall of Mirrors?" he teased.

"Not a bad idea," I said kissing his cheek.

A knock came to my door.

"Yes Javier?" I asked as Michael leaned back in his seat again with my feet still on his lap .

"Your highness, you have a guest."

I gave him a confused look. "Who?"

I really should not have asked. She came barreling into my room instead. "Lucie!" I squeeled, jumping up and running to her.

"Mia!" she cried. When I say cried, she really looked like she'd been crying.

I looked back at Michael who had stealthily left the room. "Oh, you just missed the famous Michael."

She forced a smile. "He b-broke up with me!"

I gave her a confused look. "Michael did?" I asked, confused. "Wait, Who did?"

"_Schwartz_!"

Oh, right. I've been so stuck on myself I've totally forgotten about her having a boyfriend. "What happened sweetie?" I asked, taking her to sit on my bed.

"H-He doesn't want to get married and I told him that we needed to start talking about settling down. He's re-joining that old band he was in and wants to focus on that. Ugh! I mean, it's not even music he's playing. He's just banging on stupid circle things and getting drunk all the time..."

I rolled my eyes. "I never thought he'd be like that." I never mentioned to her that I happened to be a fan of Phantom Planet, and was psyched that he would be joining the group again. Things were never the same without him really.

"I- I hear that you are getting married?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah. Michael."

"The one we called that time and you pretended to be me?" she said lightening up.

I nodded with a small smile, "I never told him about that."

She managed a minor laugh, "And he's _here_?"

I nodded. "Somewhere around. It's been a long day. How long are you staying?" I asked. Her stays used to be based on her current fancy. She got bored very easily. The life of an heiress and socialite was always busy and she always had new best friends to make.

"I'm not sure."

I felt let down. I had been looking forward to some alone time with Michael in the next few days. "Okay, well, I'll have a room set up for you."

"Is Michael sleeping in here with you?" she asked, looking around and seeing a pair of his boxers on my arm chair.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Hey, the book is coming out soon huh?"

"It's been five years in the making but yes. _Finally_ it is coming out. But you had to go and do something all new so I had to re-do the epilogue."

"Hopefully you'll have to continue doing that," I said with a smile. "Hopefully by this time next year I'll be a married woman," I said wiggling my engagement ring.

She grabbed my hand, "It's perfect. Just right for you."

"He designed it," I bragged. "Isn't it great?"  
"I like it better than the one Joshua bought you. You were never one for fancy things."

I shook my head, "No, you have that right I'm not. That is why Michael is perfect for me," I said walking to the door with her.

"I'll bet he's waiting for me to leave so he can ravish you," she said hugging me. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She was right about that. Michael was waiting to seduce me. He had run a bubble bath for the two of us and was waiting for me in it. He was playing some mellow music and had his eyes closed.

I slipped out of my pajamas and quietly got into the tub with him. "Hey babe," I said softly.

"Hey," he replied, kissing my neck. "What was that about?"

"Oh, that was Lucie Priestess," I replied.

"Lucie Priestess?" he said in a high pitched voice.

"Yes, have you heard of her?" I teased. I knew about that conversation.

"Yeah...a few times. I met her once in New York."

_Okay, didn't know about that._

"You did?"

"Yeah. She called me once when you were here and she was doing research for your book. Then she got curious I guess and came to New York to interview me. Tried to get more information out of me."

"Wait, she came to see you?" I snapped.

"Mia, I really don't want to talk about it..."

"About what?" I asked, sitting up and turning to face him.

"Mia, look at us. We are both very much naked and very much in love."

"Michael, what are you hiding from me?"

"I'm not hiding anything. I'm just horny," he said, trying to sound cute.

I gave him a look that read that I definitely was not in that kind of mood anymore. I got out of the tub and put on my robe. "Explain to me right now or you will be back in the guest room."

He gave me a pained look. "Um...well..."


	10. Revelations and Announcements

MICHAEL:

I hadn't realized that they were friends. Really, I hadn't. Lucie told me that they had met once and that she hadn't particularly cared for the princess. She thought she was kind of snobby. I hadn't thought that was the Mia I knew and had always loved, but I'm a guy. When a hot woman tells you something you just go with it. "Mia, I made out with her, okay? That's it."  
She avoided my eyes. She could probably tell I was lying to her. I wish I could read her mind right then.

"Mia? Say something.?"

She started pacing, and mumbling in French. I suddenly wished I had taken that instead of Latin. She had picked up this habit of pacing when she was with Joshua. "No…no, you didn't know. She knew who _you_ were…but I was with Joshua…" she kept rambling on and on. I stopped listening though because she looked too cute while she was trying to figure out if she should be mad.

I wrapped a towel around my waist. I kissed her softly, "Mia, that is in the _past_. You were with other guys before we got together."

She nodded. "Yeah, but _you_ weren't best friends with them."

I sighed, "I could make it up to you," I said nuzzling her neck.

She sighed, "How is that?"

"Go onto your bed. I'll give you a massage."

She made a face at me. "Let's just go to bed, okay? I'm sure we'll be needing some rest now that _Lucie_ is around. She'll keep us busy."

I stared at her for a second. "You know what I want to do with you?"

She made a face, "I have no idea babe."

"I want to lay in that ginormous bed of yours tomorrow with lots of junk food and all three of the Lord of the Rings…" I started. She made a face, "_Or _all three Spiderman movies (A/N: Remember this is in 2012), and let you have a Tobey Maguire fest."

Her face exploded in a smile. "Want to go for an early ride?"

"Ride?" I like how she-

"Horseback…"

I made a face but said, "Fine. Tomorrow is all about you."

"What about her though?" she asked, squishing up her nose.

"I'm sure she can find some way to spend the day. Besides, didn't you say we had to address the nation?"

She nodded and rolled her eyes. "I almost totally forgot. We should work on what we are going to say," she said pulling me toward her bed. She motioned for me to sit then she grabbed a pen and paper from her desk.

"Simply saying we're getting married isn't cool?" I asked.

"We should decide when we are going to marry," she said, biting her lip. She jumped off the bed again and went into the drawer of her desk and grabbed a book.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A wedding planning book," she said. She looked adorable and excited.

"Why do you have that?" I asked taking it away and flipping through it.

"I want to make the decisions about our wedding. Last time I was just on the outside while other people planned. I want you and me to plan it together."

I kissed her lips softly, "You are perfect, you know that?"

She gave me a goofy grin. "Okay, let's see what we've got here…"She ran her finger down a bunch of dates. "I think we could do all of this in four months.I mean, I am the princess of a country. If J. Lo can so can I. So how about January? Ohhh, New Years Eve! Michael, how romantic would that be? Remember last year?" she said with the devil in her eye.

I definitely remembered the year before.

_The band had planned on going to a record company party in __New York__. Reffen offered to fly all of us out to the city from __Louisiana_

_ Mia and I decided to stay and enjoy the new year alone in the Big Easy. She had sent me out to get the take out she ordered, while she organized our hotel room. The night before the band chose my room to be the party room. Poker chips were everywhere. _

_ I returned to the hotel with no bags because they said we never called. I didn't want to wait around for them to cook all that food so I decided to go back to Mia and see what she wanted to do. _

_ "Mia! I'm back!" I called as I opened the door. The room was darkened. "Mia!" I called out worriedly._

_ Where the hell was she? What if some crazy man wanting to give her beads showed up and-_

_ I found her laid out on the bed. My jaw dropped when I saw what she was wearing. "Hey…" I stammered. She stood up and sauntered over to me_

_ Without saying a word she slipped my jacket off my shoulders. Then she unbuttoned my shirt. She just undressed me without saying a word, and without taking her eyes away from mine. _

_ I let my hands fall onto her waist, my breath became unpatterned. We had slept together nearly every night we were able to, which according to my math is over sixty times. But she had never been the one to be so aggressive. I'm not gonna lie, I liked this side of her._

_ She ran her fingers down my chest until they reached my jeans. She undid the top button and then offered me a mischevious grin. I love those kinds of smiles. _

_ She pulled away after undoing the button and dragged me in front of the fireplace. She had poured glasses of champagne for the two of us and a nice spread of Chinese food. I saw a bag that said Number One Noodle Son, our hometown favorite. "How did you do that?" I asked._

_ She smiled, "Special delivery," she explained._

_ "I think you just wanted to see my naked chest again, like from when we were teenagers."_

_ "You caught me," she teased. _

_ I opened up my fortune cookie, "Love lights up your world," I announced._

_ "In bed!" she teased. That was what you were supposed to say. After you announce your fortune you were to add on the words '..in bed' at the end. _

_ "What's yours?" I asked with smiling eyes._

_ "Opportunity is knocking at your door," she replied._

_ I didn't add the in bed. Instead I kissed her soundly on the lips and then proceeded to slip off her silk night gown._

_ For some reason neither of us had felt as close as we had that night. We welcomed in 2012 while we were making love in our bed. She was the first person I saw in the new year. We honestly hadn't realized that it was past __midnight__ until about twenty past twelve when my cell phone rang. _

_ We had been cuddling in bed, whispering little things to one another. I rolled over and answered the phone, "Ello?"_

_ "Happy new year!" Lilly's voice squeeled._

_ "Yeah you too," I replied watching as Mia started kissing a path down my stomach. I sucked in my breath deeply. Anticipating._

_ "Where is Mia?" she asked. "Where did you guys go tonight? Why is it so quiet?" she questioned._

_"We went to a party and Mia got sick so we came back here," I lied._

_ "Riiiight. Anyways, I'll let you two go back to your little thing…or big thing whatever," she stammered."You make my friend feel better, 'kay? I mean, from what I hear from Vicky you-"_

_ She was totally hammered. I know when my baby sister is drunk, and she was totally wasted. "Okay, good night Lill."_

_ And so Mia and I fell asleep. But it wasn't on the bed. We ventured out to the balcony, drinking some wine, and watched fireworks exploding. There was a couch out there so we laid on that, holding onto one another for dear life. _

_We woke up early enough for the sunrise. I looked at her and knew that this was the year that it was all going to come together for us, even if we weren't officially together yet._

"You want to get married on New Year's Eve?" I asked. Her father still hadn't told her his plan. If she agreed then she'd become the sovereign. She gave me a cute face, "Please?"

_Shit. I can't resist that face._

MIA:

"Michael, just think about how perfect it would be. We could finish off the year together. Please?"

He looked like he had something on his mind.

"Michael, what's wrong? If you don't want that day we can choose another," I said flipping through the book. "I mean, I know it's close to your birthday...but I wouldn't ever do the 'This is for your birthday and our anniversary' thing _(a/n, NEVER do that to a person, take it from a Christmas baby. It's not cool. If you do, then expect on your birthday in the middle of the year 'oh, this is your birthday and Christmas gift..')_

He pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear, "No, it's fine. I want to finish off the year with you baby.Plus, it'd be like an early birthday gift."

I smiled, "Good. Decided then. Maybe we could have the wedding in the palace…" I started rambling, "Oh, it'll still be decorated for the holidays!" I said excitedly.

"Uh huh…"

He doesn't sound all that excited. "Michael, you still _want_ to get married, right?"

He kissed my forehead, "Baby, I want nothing other than to marry you."

"So why don't you _sound_ excited?" I asked.

"Mia, have you talked to your dad?"

I have no desire to speak with my father. Firstly, he still hasn't told me to my face about his illness. Secondly, he is being a douche about Michael. I rolled my eyes, "He's refusing to accept this-"

"Okay, then forget I said anything. Let's get married on New Year's eve."

We started writing what we would say the next night.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen of Genovia, as you know I was engaged last year to a young man that you all welcomed with open arms. Unfortunately over a year ago my former fiancé, Joshua Bloom, succumbed to an infection he got while he was on a missionary tour in __Africa_

_ "I was lucky enough to have my friends from __New York City__ with me during this trying time, and one such friend invited me to join his band as they toured __Europe__ and the __United States__. I sincerely tried **not** to fall in love. But before I knew it I had fallen in love again with my first love, Michael Moscovitz, my best friend's big brother. At some point he became the best friend that I have been looking for my whole life._

_ "We began dating last spring and have decided that the next natural step for us is to marry this winter. We hope that you will offer your greatest blessings and will welcome Michael with open arms."_

We had decided that it would better if I did the speaking because he hadn't been officially introduced to the populace quite yet. We would wait for my father to do that.

"You did great baby," he said hugging me in the press room. The cameras were off and the reporters were scampering around trying to get reactions.

"Great job, Mia," Lucie said sauntering into the press room.

I smiled weakly. With my knowledge of her having her tongue jammed down _my _Michael's throat once upon a time, really weakened my enthusiasm to see her. Everytime I heard her voice I had a sick mental picture of the two of them making out. Her hands roaming places that I only roam. "Thanks," I said, wrapping my arms around my newly announced fiancé.

She looked at Michael and winked. He started nuzzling my neck. "You guys are really all about the PDA huh? _Nothing_ like you and Joshua were, huh?"

I glared at her. "No. Joshua was very different. I was very different."

"Mia, let's go watch _Harry Potter_," Michael whispered. I could tell he was really uncomfortable with Lucie.

"Oh come on Michael. Stop acting like a stick in the mud. I know you know how to have a good time," Lucie said with a wink. "I was thinking a few margheritas and body shots."

I looked at him. What had exactly happened in the United States with them? "You sure you just wanna watch a movie? Why don't we go get some drinks?" I offered. I would love to hear the dirt from Lucie. Or did I really want to?

He glared at me. "You girls can. I'm going to just chill in our room."

I wasn't going to force him to spend time with anyone he didn't want to be around.

"It won't be nearly as fun," Lucie argued.

He sighed heavily, "I'm sure you can find a way to entertain yourselves," he mumbled. He pulled me aside, "Baby, I'm going to bed. I'll see you later tonight?"

"It's only ten," I argued, tightening my hold on his wrists.

"Yeah well I have a lot to think about."

I gave him a worried look.

"I'm working on a song babe. I've been trying to figure out the melody," he whispered into my ear, then kissed my cheek.

I smiled, "Okay. I won't be late, okay?"

THEN he kissed me in a very satisfying way that made me almost reconsider going out with Lucie. Made me want up to the room and....okay...stop thinking about this stuff. Focus.

Prepare myself for what Lucie was bound to tell me. It would either be about some celebrity having a sex scandal, her having an affair with the help, or about her past with Michael. My Michael. NOt hers.

God. I sound like I'm five years old crying about my Rainbow Brite doll being stolen by Lana Weinberger.


	11. Whoa Baby

Author's Note: Oh. Dear.God. If you know me, you know why I am saying this. I….I am literally without words.

_ And Big Papi, this is for you. Yes, you my big idiot.

* * *

_

"So, that is the famous Michael," Lucie said as she sipped away at her cosmopolitan.

"Yes." She's such a liar. She knows him. "Remember, no smoking," I reminded her. I had gotten that bill passed in Parliament. No smoking in public places.

"He's adorable," she replied, stomping it out. "Not exactly what I pictured but still cute."

I shook my head, "I know. He shaved his head this past spring to get my little brother out of his stupid bald man phobia."

"How's the sex?" she asked.

She'd always been really blunt. But she also knew I never slept with Joshua. How would she know I was sleeping with Michael? "How would I know?"

"Because I know you slept with him back in the day. And sharing a room? What would _Josh_-"

"Look, I'm starting a new life. I don't want to think about how Joshua would feel about this. I don't want to think about how Grandmere would be thinking. I am doing this for myself and for Michael. I love him."

"Why are you acting so weird?" she asked.

"Lucie, why is it we only talk about men? What else are you interested in? What about my book?"

"It's coming out…"

"Yeah, you've been saying that for about two years. When?"

"Soon," she said swirling her drink.

"I have to go back to my _fiancé_," I replied, tossing some money on the table. "I'll see you later."

"Michael," I whispered as I brushed my fingers across his bare back.

"What?" he grumbled.

"I'm home."

He kept his eyes closed but smiled. "Hey sweetie."

"Lucie is different."

"From?"

"From the fun girl I used to know."

"Maybe you are different," he mumbled.

"Maybe," I said thoughtfully.

"Oh, there was a message for you."

"From?"

"Cosmo," he mumbled.

"Who?"

"The magazine."

"Huh?"

"I guess they called earlier today when we were being lazy. They want to interview you."

Cosmo, the magazine I have been reading (secretly) since I was sixteen wanted to interview me. "Why?"

He sighed, "Mia, can we talk about it in the morning. I'm sleeping."

I got off the bed and walked over to my dresser to get my boy shorts and cami. "Goodnight Michael."

"Are you going to do it?" Lucie asked the next morning. "I mean, it's every girls dream to be the covergirl for Cosmo. Just think about what clothes they would have you wearing! Oh come on, you have to!"

"I don't know why they would want to interview me. I mean, don't they usually interview people who-"

"Princess, it is Cosmopolitan magazine," Javier said, coming into my office. "Line three."

I picked up the phone. "Hello?" I said softly.

"Your highness?" a young woman's voice said carefully.

"Yes. This is she," I said in a princessy voice.

"Hi, this is Jules Prink from-"

"Cosmopolitian magazine. Yes."

"I want to be the first to congratulate next years Fun Fearless Female!"

"The what?" I asked, confused.

"Every year we have a fun fearless female, after reviewing everything you have done over the years, we have selected you for two thousand thirteen."

My jaw dropped. I'm not fun, am I? Am I fearless? I am a female. "Are you sure you have the right person?"

"Your highness, the issue comes out in January. We need to interview you as soon as possible. When do you have time?"

"When do you have to go to press?" I asked.

"Early December. We release the January issue in mid December so…"

"Fine. I'll be in New York in mid October," I said making it up as I went along. "I'll have you talk to my assistant because he is the only one who actually knows my schedule for sure."

"Thank you, your highness."

I put her on hold and told Javier to take the call in his office.

"You are doing it?" Lucie squealed.

"Who else would be the fun fearless female?"

"No freakin way! Oh my God! That's wicked cool! I've been trying to get that _forever_!"

I looked at her. No one really knew she did anything other than date and party. "You were trying for it?"  
"People campaign for it all year long. You get to go to a big show and everything. It's really cool."

"Okay, well," I said settling my nerves, "What are you doing today?"

"Hanging with you," she replied.

I smiled weakly. I liked hanging out with the old Lucie. The one who would flutter around and not worry about what I was doing. "I had plans with Michael today," I replied. "We were going to the beach."

"Mind if I join in?"

How could I say no?

I wore a pair of shorts that Lilly had sent to me from NYU that said 'NYU' on the butt. Grandmere never let me wear them while she was alive. I wore a tube top over my bikini top. "Will you put lotion on me?" I asked Michael when we set our blanket down.

He wiped all the sand off his hands and came over to me. "A pretty girl asks me to rub her down? Hmm, nah," he teased as I lifted my hair up into a clip.

"Fine, I'll just ask that delictible lifeguard over there."

"Mia, he's like, fifteen," he replied, squeezing the lotion onto his palms.

"Don't get sand stuck to my back," I instructed.

"Geez, you two sound like an old married couple already," Lucie complained.

We looked up and saw her, as I can only describe her as posing. She had a skimpy two piece bathing suit on. It barely covered…well, you get the picture. I'll just say this, her bikini waxer is a very good waxer.

"Michael, it isn't polite to stare," I said tapping him on top of his head.

MICHAEL:

Okay, she clearly was standing like that so I would stare. Who wears a bathing suit that doesn't cover ANYTHING? Of course, it's bad that my fiancée caught me staring at her friend.

"Sorry Mia, I just thought I saw a drowning child back there," I joked.

She rolled her eyes and stood up to take off her tube top and shorts so I could cover her up even more. I liked lotioning her up. I'll admit this though, it was nicer to do this when we were on a nude beach in Monaco. I got to second that afternoon without even having to bother with seduction.

"Michael, you are doing such a great job on Mia, think you could help me out as well?" Lucie asked.

I looked at Mia who was looking at me expectantly. Did she want me to rub down her friend?

"Uh, sorry Lucie, I only have hands for my girlfriend- fiancée," I corrected myself as I kissed Mia softly.

"Michael, you wouldn't be cheating on me. You are only putting lotion on her back and neck."

"And my lower legs," Lucie continued.

Mia glared at her. "Or just her back and neck."

Lucie got the idea "Yeah, just my back and neck."

I shook my head, "Fine," I said putting some lotion on my hands, "Only if Mia puts some on me," I added with a wink.

"Twist my arm," she teased.

I gingerly put on the sunscreen onto her skin. I could tell she had spent a lot of time in the sun. She was only twenty nine years old but had the skin of a fifty year old woman. Not that it is a bad thing, but you know what I mean.

"Too bad this isn't a nude beach," Lucie said with a sigh.

Mia rolled her eyes and went back to writing in her notebook. I shrugged and went back to my own notebook.

"Cuz Mia was telling me how well packaged you were," Lucie said with a grin.

"The girl cannot tell a lie," I replied without missing a beat.

"Remember a few years ago when we were together?"

_Please God, let her leave it at that. Make her shut up. Don't let Mia know how far we had actually gone._

"Yeah. Well, not together."

"Michael, I think my head in your crotch is semi together," she said with a laugh.

Mia looked at me in surprise, but said nothing.

I bit my lip, "We fooled around a little bit."

She just looked at me oddly and then out to the ocean "Oh. Fine."

Mia ignored me and Lucie for the rest of the day. She kept her headphones on and her head in her notebook. Lucie continuously tried to get me to go for walks to '_Give Mia time alone'._

I dreaded the time we got home. We'd be put into a small room alone and she would ignore me or she would totally flip on me.

"Mia?" I asked as she walked into the bathroom. I followed her in and sat on the toilet.

"Yes?" she said shortly as she put on the water.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. Unless, that is, if you want to hear every dirty detail about what Joshua and I did."

_Whoa, wait. I had assumed they had done nothing_. "What?"

"Do you seriously think we were together for as long as we were without _any_ type of sexual gratification?"

I sighed. "Are you saying that you guys…"

"It shouldn't be surprising. But hey, if you want to share the details of your sex life before me _feel free_."

Okay, I fooled around with one girl and suddenly I had a _sex life_? "Mia, it meant nothing. You said you and Joshua never-"

"Then why did you say you guys only kissed?" she snapped. "What, tomorrow is she going to tell me how you guys had sex in the middle of a club?"

I rolled my eyes, "No Mia. The only other woman I've ever been with is Vicky. And she was _before_ you."

"I have _every_ right to be upset with you because you lied to me about this. And don't get me wrong, I'm plenty pissed at her as well. She knew how I felt about you-"

"What are you talking about? How you felt about me? I thought you had been over me since back in the day. And what exactly did you do with Joshua?"

"No Michael. I have always loved you. She made me call you one time. I pretended I was her."

Shit. That time I was talking to her. I remember thinking it was strange for Lucille Priestess to be calling on me. "Mia, I didn't know…she told me you guys weren't close…"

She shook her head. "Right now I just want to be alone. By myself."

"Okay, I'll be in the music room, okay?"

"Fine."

Luckily Lucie was leaving the next day. "If you ever want to hang out," she said handing me a piece of paper with her number on it.

"Yeah, whatever."

Mia and I didn't bother to discuss the topic of my and Lucie's uh…interactions. We went riding every morning. Mia didn't talk much on the rides, but at least she was inviting me along.

"You know what I hate?" she asked as we packed for a trip back to New York. I had planned on leaving the week before but after the Lucie problem I thought it would be a bad idea.

"What?" I asked.

"How catty people are here."

I made a face, "Huh?"

"Like that whole Lucie thing. She knew what buttons to press with me. She knew how I felt about you then and now. She only told me those things to get me upset. She's so used to getting whatever she wants, and she can't have you this way…."

"Mia, what the hell are you trying, very cutely by the way, to say?"

"She wants you. But she can't have you," she said, wrapping her arms around me. "She did that with Joshua but he told her that he had tunnel vision…she didn't like that very much but let it go. But now she's…she's getting older and wants to settle down finally. And who _wouldn't_ want to settle down with you?"  
"Me," I said with a smirk.

"I can't wait to be away from all this fake kindness," she mumbled.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to be back home with our rude New York public for awhile huh?"

She smiled softly, "I was thinking about something, and feel free to tell me if you hate it, but I was thinking we could get married back home."

I looked at her in surprise, "Is that allowed?" I asked after several minutes.

She sighed and fell onto the bed, "Who cares what is allowed? Let's do this _our_ way."

I fell next to her and rubbed her leg, "Are you sure? I don't want this to be considered void…"

"By New Year's Eve we can do whatever we want," she said getting up and walking into the bathroom.

What the hell is she talking about?


	12. Well, you ALMOST told him

Author's Note:

Thetroublewith....: Grandmere died in All My Life. That was why Mia had to leave the tour, remember? Therefore she can no longer control anything Mia does or says.

Lucie: Apparently everyone hates you. But think you have a heart of gold, and that will be your crowning glory.

This is dedicated to muh Homie Johnny D. We can start a petition so he is not allowed to see his fiancee on game days. Maybe we'll get more hits out of him ya know?

And Mark Bellhorn: although you always look drunk, you made the Yankees your bitches.

Arod: T hanks for that Karate Chop Action on Arroyo. That was pretty sweet. Curse of Arod begins in 2004 ends in 2020 when his contract is up. Not really, but you know...um, yeah.

D. Ortiz: You are the daddy of Yankee Stadium

D. Lowe: Clutch

Red Sox 2004

esrever eht esruc

* * *

We arrived in New York with the bad vibes of Genovia disappeared. I was still totally confused, but Mia cleared my head by making out with me on the plane and ignoring the flight attendents pleas to stop.

Mia and I were laughing and kissing as we left the airport. It was like nothing had even happened in Genovia. Lucie never showed up and attempted to sabotage the relationship.

Her driver was taking our things back to my apartment while we took a cab downtown.

Cameras loved us for some reason. I have no idea how they recognized us considering I was wearing an old t-shirt that said "VOTE FOR PEDRO" (remember from _Napoleon Dynamite_?) and some old cargo pants. I never wear them but I was seriously trying to not have my picture taken.

Mia was wearing old ripped jeans, a tank top and a corduroy button down jacket.

"Your hair looks nice," I complimented.

She rolled her eyes, "Thanks. I wonder which magazine _those_ will be in," she replied as the camera people disappeared around the corner.

"Who cares. Let's be tourists," I said pulling her toward a double decker tour bus.

She giggled, "Michael, are you kidding me? You _hate_ touristy things! We did this with the band-"

I made a face, "But everything here is new now that I have you. And we were working then. This is just for us."

I paid for our tickets and we took seats on the second floor of the bus. Some tourists recognized Mia and asked to take a picture with a real life princess. I laughed because _I_ got to play photographer.

We went back to my apartment after the trip and ordered some take out. "So, when is your lease up?" she asked, opening a window for some more air.

"January. You know how much it's gonna suck to get all this crap out of here?"

She sighed. "Maybe you should keep it."

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"I mean, we could have a home here as _well,"_ she replied, looking away from me.

"Mia, what's going on? Why are you acting so weird whenever I mention after our wedding? What the hell is going on?"

"Michael, I don't want you to drop out of the band. It's your band. You started it. You shouldn't have to leave because of me!" she replied.

I pulled her into my living room. "Mia, I'm getting more in return-"

"No, I want you to have your own life outside of the palace. You would become miserable in there, living in my shadow."

"Okay, I swear I won't go all Ashlee SImpson on you and w rite a song about living in your shadow," I teased, "Mia, I plan on doing some stuff on my own-"

"Michael, what I am trying to say is…" she started, "I don't _want_ to be crowned princess. I am planning on renouncing my title and living my own life. A life I _would have_ had if I hadn't met with my father that day for high tea in the Plaza."

I leaned back in my chair. She knelt in front of me with a worried face, "What do you think?" she asked.

I looked at her and saw that awkward fourteen year old girl I had fallen for all those years ago. She didn't want to make all the decisions on her own. She wanted someone to take care of her and tell her to do what makes her happy. "How would you feel knowing that your family would no longer be ruling Genovia?" I asked carefully. It was an honest question.

"Well, my dad will probably disown me but-"

"No, not how _he_ will feel. How would _you_ feel?" I asked leaning forward.

She bit her lip, "I would feel some guilt, but I think it is because of how my father would react. But I really do think we have some great back ups."

"Who?" I asked taking her hands in mine.

"Well there is Sebastino, but he moved to Los Angeles to open his boutique there. And he's happy designing. So he'd probably turn the job down as well. But Rene would be wonderful."

"How would you deal with your father?" I asked.

"I think it would take awhile, but we'd reconcile."

"All I can tell you is not to take this lightly, you might want to talk to him first."

She looked at me hard, "But it's _my_ decision."

"I know baby, I know. But there are things you might not know."

"Like?"

"I don't know. But I think it would only be proper to talk to the reigning crowned prince before you decide to abdicate."

"I want a life with you, _not_ Genovia," she said simply, with tears in her eyes.

How was I supposed to act all tough when she cried? I pulled her onto my lap, "And I want a life with you, not my band."

She smiled, "But that could be an adventure," she whispered.

I laughed, "An adventure?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. Plus, I'd get to make all sorts of girls jealous on the road because I get to go home with you."

She left early the next morning for her photo shoot at Cosmo. Her mother had sent baby pictures of her for the magazine. I got a phone call from Tony around noon.

"So you come back into the city and you don't give your best friend a call?" he asked.

He sounded like Lilly. "Sorry man. Mia and I had a long night-"

"Yeah, yeah. Can't wait to hear about it later man. Come down to the studio."

"I have to meet Mia and some reporter for lunch in a half hour."

"Fine. Come down after. We need to figure out what we're gonna do about you and your replacement."

I nodded even though no one could see me. "Sure. Oh shit …"  
"What?"

"I have to do that video with Micca soon. Have you heard anything about that?"

"Oh yeah. We'll talk about it when you show up."

Mia and I met at One Son Noodle. "Michael, this is Kiki Rogers. She's writing the article about me."

"You didn't lie Mia, he is adorable."

I blushed, "Nice to meet you Miss Rogers," I said extending my hand.

"So, you two are kind of high school sweethearts?" she asked after we ordered our food.

I looked at Mia, "Not really. We knew each other back then and kind of had crushes on one another but…"

"Were too chicken to do anything about it," Mia supplied, squeezing the lemon into her diet coke.

"Michael, Mia was telling me how you have helped her through her mourning last summer."

I shrugged, "I do what I can. She has always been the same person, but just was hiding out for a little while."

The reporter came along with us to the studio. She simply observed.

"I don't like this lyric," I told Nolan.

"_You_ wrote it," he replied, tossing a dart.

Mia looked at the paper, "Here," she said taking my pencil. She re-wrote a few lines off the top of her head.

I read them out loud. "I like it babe," I said kissing the top of her head.

"Michael, not to burst your bubble here, but think we should talk about the band's future?" Reggie asked.

"What about it?" I asked.

"We were offered a tour out west," Reggie replied.

Mia's eyes widened, "That's great guys!"

"But we're gonna have to sign the contract with all the members of the band that will be on the tour. Which means we'll have to audition new guitarists."

I looked at Mia, "When is the tour?"

"We start in the third week of January."

"You could do it, Michael," Mia said with a smile. "It'd be fun."

"Guys, I need to talk to you in private," I said glancing at the reporter who was hanging on every word. She clearly liked being privy to an up and coming band's plans.

Mia took the hint and led Kiki out of the room.

"What's up Michael?" Nolan asked.

"I don't think I am going to be leaving."

They all looked at one another, "How is that possible? I mean, if you are going to be the prince consort dude then-"

"I might not."

"Are you joking?" Tony asked.

"She might renounce her title. She wants to have a regular life."

"And _this_ would be a regular life?" Tony asked.

"More so than the one we'd have in Genovia," I replied easily. "Look, if you guys don't want me in the band anymore then fine. But I'm giving you the option of keeping-"

"Of course we want you," Lewis cut in. "We just don't really get the whole renouncing thing. I thought she wanted to be you know, a princess or whatever."

I shrugged, "She's going through some stuff. But it's top secret. Her father doesn't even know," I replied. I looked at Tony, "You can't even tell Lilly."

He nodded. Lilly had a big mouth. "So you are staying with us, thank God."

I smiled, "I guess so."

"When's the big day?" Reggie asked, stomping out his cigarette.

"December thirty first," I replied. "You boys better be there."

"Think we are good enough for the palace?" Lewis teased.

I playfully punched him in the arm. How would I have ever lived without these boys?

"So I'll be back in two weeks," Mia promised me at the airport. "Are you sure you don't want to come back for the Festival?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm all set for that. I have to do rehearsals with the band and stuff."

She smiled, "They're really pumped you are staying huh?"

I nodded, "I'm excited too. Now when I write songs for the band I don't get all depressed about someone else singing them."

She smiled, "Seeing your face right now makes it all worth it," she said kissing me softly on the lips. "I'll be back for Thanksgiving."

"Promise you'll talk to your dad, okay?"

"Yes. I'll tell him that we've booked the Plaza for the wedding and St. Patrick's for the ceremony."

"Good," I said kissing her cheek. "You have a safe flight."

Ever since people realized who I was, not only the princesses fiancé, but also an emerging musician, I have come to find it hard to go out without being recognized. I've been in magazines and people have been copying my style. Might I remind you my style was one of the causes for people hating me in high school? Why people made fun of me?

Now it was en vogue to wear t-shirts that had quotes from old movies. Guys were wearing the tight jeans. I had to laugh at people copying me. Mia was always teasing me. She even bought an incredibly ugly shirt to test how much I affected people.

They started wearing the same t-shirt.

MIA:

When I got back to Genovia I had a guest waiting for me in the garden. "Who is it Dad? I'm really tired."

"It's Robert. He wanted to take you for dinn-"

"Dad, I wanted to talk to you about my and Michael's wedding."

He rolled his eyes. He really believed that my plans with Michael were just a flight of fancy. "Oh really?"

"We have the Plaza booked. And St. Patrick's cathedral."

"Mia, a princess does not-"

"This," I started, "Princess does what she wants."  
"We have it planned for you already," Cammie said briskly, "A nice spring wedding-"

I started laughing, "No, I already decided when I am getting married. I'm getting married on New Year's Eve."

They shared a glance. "Mia, that isn't the best of timing," Dad replied. "Has Michael agreed to this date?"

"Why isn't it a good date? And who is it not good for, you or me? Because for me and Michael it is perfect. We're going on tour three weeks later. We'd have time for our honeymoon and then to go out with his band."

"Mia, we need to talk," Dad said pointedly.

I sat down on his grandfather's chair. "What?"

"We are going to need you here in Genovia in January."

I laughed, "Dad, I made plans already-"

"You'll have to cancel them. I do believe this overrides it."

"Dad, nothing overrides my plans. You can't assume-"

"I am abdicating."

I stared at my lap. "Cammie, I need to talk to my father alone," I said softly.

"You can talk in front of her. She is my wife," he replied for her.

"No," I snapped. "I need to talk to you alone." For the longest time it had just been me, Dad and Grandmere. Then me and Dad. I still wasn't ready for another person to be in our little family.

"Amelia, she is part of this family. Either you say it now in front of her or I will tell her later."

I smiled my best princess smile and tried not to cry, "_Why_ are you abdicating?"

"I do not think I can lead Genovia into two thousand thirteen very well."

"Why not?" I snapped. "You were only coronated _officially_ like, six months ago." I know why. I just want him to admit it.

"Because I have cancer," he replied stoically.

Okay, this puts a lull on my- wait, "Why did you ask if Michael agreed to my date of the wedding?"

"I told him about this back before the wedding."

Michael knew my father had cancer and he hadn't told me?

"I didn't want him to tell you and worry you. He wanted you to know. I am doing some new treatments."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. "Dad, I have to tell you something as well."

"Yes? You aren't pregnant are you?"

I looked at him with half a smile letting him think that was the truth for a second, "No, I'm not pregnant. Dad, can I please talk to you alone?"

"Mia, she's going to know everything anyways."

"Dad, I want to be alone with you after you tell me you have cancer. Sorry if I'm not totally opening up to your new bride."

Cammie finally left.

"What is it?" he snapped. His jaw was clenched. He always clenched it when he was really pissed off.

"Dad, I've been thinking about something for quite some time. _Before_ Michael even. And the past year just made me realize that this idea wasn't just…just a passing fancy. It's something that has been on my mind since I was fourteen years old."

"Your highness?" my father's assistant asked as he came in.

"Yes?"

"The Prime Minister is waiting for you."

_Figures. The minute I muster up the nerve to tell him that I do not want to be his heir the prime minister shows up. _

"Can we finish this up later on?" my father asked gathering his papers. "Go see Robert. Maybe the two of you could watch a movie in the media room."

I made a face. "When will we be discussing this?"

"Discussing this? What is it we were discussing?" he asked walking out of the room.

I followed him, "What I want to do."

"Yeah, sure. Schedule it with James over there," he said pointing to his secretary.

Okay, things to do: A) Find out how serious Dad's cancer

B) Tell him that I am abdicating

C) RUN!!!!!!!

"Hello, Robert," I greeted, feigning cheerfulness. "To what do I owe the honor?"

He stood up, "I was wondering where you were," he said putting his arms out to hug me.

I sat down, pretending I didn't notice the open arms. "I am here. But that doesn't explain why _you_ are."  
"The festival. Your father invited me to spend it with you since your boyfriend-"

"Fiancé," I corrected.

"Oh yes, I forgot about your little wedding plans. Well, he isn't coming out for the festival and the princess _shouldn't_ go unescorted."

I smiled weakly. "Thank you, but my friend Lucie is supposed to come spend some time with me. And I was thinking about inviting some other old friends. You are welcome to join us though."  
His smile faded a little. "Lucille Priestess?"

I nodded, "Yes. You know her?"

"Well, sort of. We briefly dated…"

Who the hell HASN'T she dated? "Oh, that's cool. Well, she'll be coming over tomorrow."

"Then why don't we appreciate our alone time for now?" he asked taking my hand.

"Because I am tired," I said pulling away from him. "I better call and let Michael know I got here okay. Goodnight Robert."

I assumed he would be gone when I woke up the next afternoon. But he wasn't. Dad put him in the room that was usually put aside for Michael. I only know this because when I walked past it he jumped out. "Hey Mia."

"Oh, hi."

"Where ya going?"

"Well," I said glancing at my watch, "My friends are supposed to be arriving any minute."

"Who did you say was coming?" he asked, closing his door.

I sighed. "Lucie and Brock."

"_Crock_?"

I sighed. Joshua used to call him that because he was jealous of him. "Brock. My friend from college. He is from Australia."

"So what in the world is he doing here for Festival?"

I shrugged, "Because he likes hanging out with me? Because we have barely seen one another in like, two years so why not? Because he wants to hear all about Michael?"  
"What ex-boyfriend _wouldn't_ want to hear bout Michael?"

I stopped walking. "Look Robert. You are a really nice guy and everything, but it's totally over. I am with _Michael_. I don't really understand why you are suddenly interested in being around me, but you made it clear a few years ago that you didn't want to be with me. Please just knock it off. If you want to be friends then cut it out with the catty remarks"

I walked down the back staircase and heard Lucie chattering away with Brock. I loved Brock's voice. It was a deep Australian accent. I wouldn't be surprised if Lucie tried to go after _him_ next.

I waited for them to notice me. They finally did after a maid curtsied as she walked past me.

"Smarty Pants!" Brock exclaimed with open arms. _Smarty Pants_ was a nickname that one of our professors called me. The professor was a jerk who made it clear that I was not to get any special treatment just because I was the princess.

I jumped into his arms, "_Picasso_!" (a nick name he got because he was always doodling instead of paying attention to the ins and outs of Parliament.).

"You ready to take me out on the town?" he asked, releasing me.

"Sure. Want to walk?" I asked.

"Mia, I am not walking around Solstice," Lucie said tapping her foot. Solstice is the capital city of Genovia, where I lived.

"Well, I want to walk," I replied. "It's not that big. Getting a ride would only waste gas. And think about how the carbon monoxide effects the ozone."

"Where is Robert? Your dad mentioned that he was around."

I rolled my eyes, "He's up in his room probably."

"Maybe I'll go find him."

"Go ahead," I replied.


	13. Ex's and Videos

Author's Note: Um, yeah so it's been way over a month since I posted this. But you all know what hasa been going on in my life. Red Sox (still have yet to fully take it all in), new neice, school (unfortunately). But I started thinking. 'Wow, _Faith_ is almost over. Let's finish the others off"So here ya go. Expect a holiday story soon.

Mia:

"So, what was that with Lucie?" Brock asked as we left the palace gates.

"I dunno, she used to be really cool. At least she _seemed_ really cool when I was a little younger. She was…I dunno, grown up and mature. She knew what she wanted in life and went after it. She didn't take no for an answer. But now I am beginning to realize that she isn't all that grown up. She is kind of…." I said, drifting off.

"Kind of what?" he asked.

"Stuck. I mean, she is almost _thirty years old_ and is still acting like she did when I met her seven years ago."

"How is that?" he asked winking at a girl we passed on the road.

"She's still chasing after men and using all the tacky tactics that she did when she was even younger than me. I mean, did you _see _what she was wearing?"

"No I did _not_ notice that low cut halter top and low slung pair of jeans."

I rolled my eyes. "_And_ she fooled around with Michael."

He made a face, "_The_ Michael? Why are you with him then?" he asked softly.

"Well, it was before we got together. But she knew I always liked him…loved him."

We walked in silence for a little while. "So tell me about him," Brock asked finally.

My face lightened, "I can't wait for you to meet him. He's so chill, ya know?"

He laughed, "Chill?"

"You know, mellow. And when he talks I get chills…"

"But no foreign accent," he countered.

I laughed. "Yeah, well I have a slight Genovian accent now so _technically_ he is foreign to me."

"As long as he makes you happy then good. Otherwise I'll kick his ass."

"You probably could," I agreed. "He's much smaller than Joshua....um, you know what I mean."

"Everyone is compared to Joshua-"

"No, everyone has been compared to Michael. Even you," I replied thoughtfully. "Joshua…he was as well. But he fought past it."

"So that is why we could never have worked?"

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Because I didn't fight past the idea of Michael? I mean, I didn't really know how important he was to you so how could I?"

"Brock, you were too much for me. And even now I think you are too much for me. You are too goofy…Michael is the ying to my yang. He makes me do things I would never have done before. He knew me _before_ I was a princess…before I had all this at my disposal," I said waving back toward the palace. "He loved me when I had Q-Tip hair and big gawky glasses and I always fell down. He loved me even when I was failing out of Algebra. He never did those grand gestures you see in books so I didn't realize he really was in love with me. I had been hurt another time by a real big jerk. Michael…Michael was always there even when he thought I had rejected him."

"Mia, all I know is that the entire time we were together I knew there was someone else on your mind…I just had assumed it was _Joshua_. Never thought it could be someone else. But I am happy for you. I really am. I won't lie and say I never wanted something to happen with us again, but I enjoy seeing you this happy. I'm happy for you Mia." I could see he was a little hurt that I never carried a torch for him. But he was genuinely happy for me.

I smiled, "Thanks. How are things going with you?" I asked, pointing into a shop I wanted to go into.

"Great. I'm kind of dating this girl Wendy. She's really a sweet girl. Kind of freaked out that I know you and that I'm hanging out with you this weekend. Even more freaked out that I once dated you.  
"Why? I'm not anything special," I replied, picking up a beautiful vase. "I mean has she _seen_ me?" I said making a goofy face.  
"Of course she has," he said looking at a price tag on a small royal family portrait that was made on my first trip to Genovia. "Four hundred and seven Euros."

"You should have brought her. I would have loved to have met her."

"But it's nothing serious. I don't see it going anywhere. Where is Michael?"

"Rehearsing with his band," I replied picking up a souvenir snow globe. I thought Rocky might like it. "They are going on tour after the wedding."

"When is the wedding?"

"New Year's Eve," I replied, handing the globe to the sales girl.

"Do I get to come?" he asked.

"Of _course_ you do," I replied quickly. "It's in New York though."

"Fancy," he teased as we walked out of the store. "Have you picked out a gown yet?"

"No. God, I haven't even thought about that!" I admitted. "Wanna have a fashion show?" I asked with wide eyes.

Brock was always ready for fun things like that. My cell phone rang, "'ello?" I asked.

"Where the hell are you?"  
"Oh my God! Tawny!"

She laughed, "Where are you girl?"

"Out with Brock. We are just about to go have a little fashion show for a wedding gown. Come meet us."

"Okay, well, I have Sophie and Ali here too."

"Sophie? What about-"

"Don't even start about Kip. He's back home with the baby."

"Um, okay. Where are you guys?" Oh good God. I do not need anymore drama.

"Waiting outside your gates."

I sighed. "Okay, I'll call you right back."

I hung up and called the front gate man to let them in and told him to have a driver bring them to Sebastino's boutique.

When they arrived we had wine and cheese waiting for them. "Ready for a show?" I joked. Must make sure Sophie is totally happy and cheered up. She totally looked like she needed it.

MICHAEL:

So I showed up for the video shoot and had blobs of makeup put on. I was so thankful that Mia was not here to see me all dolled up. She'd have a field day teasing me. "Hey Michael," Micca purred as she came into the make up trailer.

"Hey, what am I supposed to be doing exactly?" I asked, getting out of my chair.

"Look _be-a-u-tiful_," she said with a wink and getting into her chair.

"Um, look, I'm new to this whole scenario, and I'm kind of used to having my band with me. Are we rehearsing or what?" I asked.

"We aren't doing any shots together," she replied staring back at me in the mirror.

"Huh?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, babe, but I am doing a shoot with another guy. If you do recall, this song is about former lovers who are with new people. You are with another girl. In a _bed_. I hope you have been working on your chest."

The director found me and took me to a bedroom scene and laid me down on the bed. I had to take my shirt off. He told me I should take my jeans off as well but I refused. We put sheets over my lower half. Then my leading lady walked in.

_Oh holy shit. _

"Hi Michael," she said into my ear as she sprawled out on the bed.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Thinking about the good old days?" she asked with a giggle. "Kind of looks like my old place, huh?"

"Trust me, if I knew I was working with you I would have sent Nolan or someone who likes easy ass."

She pouted, "Michael, that's no way to treat the girl who took away your virginity."

I got up and walked over to the director, "Look, David, I can't work with her. Is there any way you can get another actress?" Yeah, like _she_ is an actress.

"I wish I could. I really like to keep my talent happy, but this is technically Micca's video, and she is best friends with that girl."

I rolled my eyes, "What do I have to _do_ exactly?"

"Act like you are in love with her."

"That shouldn't be too hard, from what I hear," Micca said walking by. She walked over to the bed and started whispering with Vicky.

"But I'm not kissing her, right?" I asked.

"Do what feels right," David replied.

I took a deep breath as I went back into the bed. "I see you have kept up the washboard abs," Vicky said in that voice that I have grown to hate.

I clicked my tongue ring against my teeth (a habit I have gotten while I am really nervous).

"And a tongue ring? Why don't I remember that from our last meeting? ANd when do I get to benefit from it-

"Because I don't want to talk to you ever so I probably didn't open my mouth much."

She sighed, "Michael, is it true? You are getting married?" she asked, twisting my chest hair around her fingers.

I pushed her hands away. "Yes I am."

"And you are going to be a prince?"

"I guess," I replied looking away.

"That's neat. I slept with a _prince_. Come on, who's better, me or the princess? Between old friends here."

"That's _completely_ inappropriate. So is this whole damn shoot. You knew you were going to be with me why the hell didn't you at least warn me?"

I somehow made it through the shoot. I know it sounds corny, but I had to literally picture Mia when I was acting with Vicky. I couldn't picture myself smiling and playing with Vicky like I did with Mia. It just wouldn't happen.

First of all, Vicky and I _never_ goofed off and played with each other. As sad as it sounds, it was merely physical. After Mia I never really wanted to connect with anyone. Staying with Vicky was a safety net.

"We're getting some dinner," Micca said after I finished shooting, "Wanna come with?"

"No-"

"It'll be like old times," Vicky said pulling on my arm.

"No thanks. I'm meeting with Tony-"

"Ugh, that loser? You know, Michael, you really shouldn't bother with the band. You have more talent in your little _pinky_ than all of them combined," Vicky said.

I shook my head, "No. I'm with the band. I'll see you guys around."

I decided to call Mia at that time because…well, I know if she found out that I had been with Micca and Vicky all day she'd totally flip out. I looked at my watch. I could leave voice mail for her at least. It was about three in the morning in Genovia.

"Hello?" her voice said with laughter.

"Mia?"

"Michael! Hey guys! It's Michael!"

"Hey Michael!" another girls voice said with a laugh.

"Um, hi."  
"We won't be able to give Mia a proper bachelorette party,so we decided to have one now while we were all together for _Festival_!" she explained.

"Uh, okay. Can I talk to my fiancée?"

"Sure," she said. Then dead air.

I sighed and dialed again. "Hey, sorry," Mia answered the phone.

"What's going on? Who you with?" I asked.

"That was Tawny. Her and Sophie and Brock and I went to a bar tonight."

"Brock?"

"An old college friend," she explained.

"Oh, I see."

"Hey, I got my dress today!"

"That's great babe."

"I'm _not_ drunk," she whispered, "I'm pretending to be so that they will stop trying to give me drinks."

I nodded, "Sure. I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I did the video today."

"Oh how'd that go?" she said excitedly. From the background noise I could tell she had left her friends for the time being.

"Well, it's a love song, right?"

"Right, so you had to act all lovey dovey with Micca."

"No. With an actress."

Silence, then, "Who?"

"Vicky."

Complete silence.

"Mia?"

"I'm here. Did you just say _Vicky_?"

"Yeah. She's friends with Micca I guess…"

"Is it all okay? How were you? Are _you _okay?" she asked.

Shit.

She was more concerned with how I was than being pissed about my being in bed with Vicky. See why I think she's absolutely perfect?

"She kept trying to get me to remember when we were together and stuff."

"She's only realizing what she is missing," Mia promised. "Baby, just think about it, a month and a half from now we'll be getting ready for the wedding."

I sighed, "Have you picked out food and stuff?"

"I took care of that in New York. I talked to Lilly and she is going to take you and Tony to a cake tasting thing tomorrow night. I'm leaving the cake up to you."

"Aw man, that's too tough. But hell, I have to do something for the wedding, right?"

She laughed, "Try not to gain too much weight babe. I gotta go before Tawny starts trying on my dress."

"Okay, I love you."

"You too."


	14. Songwriting

MICHAEL:

Lilly and Tony picked me up at six thirty the next night. "You ready for some cake?" I asked Tony.

"He hasn't eaten all day so he can fill up on cake."

"That's my man," I said giving him a high five.

We liked the first piece they gave us, but we told them we wanted to try others. Lilly wanted to kill us because well, I guess cake does some serious business on her husband. "We have to figure out what we are going to be wearing," I said after we polished off the last piece.

"What does Mia want us to wear?" he asked as we left the caterer's.

I shrugged, "She said she didn't care."

"She's leaving it up to you?" Lilly said, surprised. She wiped some frosting off her husband's lip. She looked at her watch. "Let's go to the Men's Store."

I had Tony trying on all the tuxedos. For fun he tried on a baby blue one like in Dumb and Dumber. Lilly rolled her eyes, "Were you guys like this for _our_ wedding?"

I nodded, "Worse actually. There weren't any girls around to badger us. "

"Do we _have_ to wear tuxes?" Tony asked. "I mean, if we are partying for New Year's after I don't want to be wearing a tux."

I nodded. Good point there. "Maybe suits?"

"I'll call up Gucci in the morning," Lilly replied writing in her palm pilot.

"Gucci? Yeah, I trust myself in _that_," I replied with a laugh.

"Michael, remember, you are going to be wearing _crown jewels_. A _crown,_ ya know?" Lilly reminded me.

Tony looked at me. Clearly he had kept his word and not told Lilly. "Yeah. I forget sometimes."

Lilly called Mia early in the day soshe could call and make arrangements with Gucci to make our suits. We then spent the better part of the morning trying on all sorts of different suits.

"Dude, this is _pimp_," Tony said trying on a red velour jacket.

"Yeah, I'm sure that is what Mia is imagining for her wedding. The groomsmen looking _pimp_," Lilly replied. "This isn't Britney's wedding."

"I like how the pants are cut," I put in. "They are really trim." All the guys had skinny chicken legs and I didn't want them swimming in the tuxes. "I like this pin stripe one."

Lilly agreed and Tony said whatever, which in Tony talk means he likes it. The stripes were a soft blue so our shirts were going to be blue as well and we weren't going to wear ties. I always hated ties. I had to wear them all through high school every day and then when I briefly worked in California. I don't think Mia would care too much.

We were told to send the rest of the groomsmen in that week to be fitted. I gave them Phillippe's measurements. He wouldn't be coming to the States until right before the wedding. _If he came at all._ I mean, with all the abdicating going on he might not show up. Mia still hasn't said anything to him about her abdicating.

She had called me in tears about his having cancer again and gave me hell about not telling her what I knew. But she was more upset about her father refusing to talk to her about anything. _The wedding. The cancer. Abdicating._

I started writing again a few days later. Things were quiet. Well, as quiet as things can be when everytime I step out of my apartment I have some guy from US Weekly taking my picture so they can get the latest trend (I have sunk to simply wearing the same things when I go out so no one will find out my fashionable duds).

During one writing trip that week I decided to take a break and to go to the Penguin House in Central Park. It was Mia's favorite spot in the entire city.

But I didn't go two feet before I saw her. She was wearing old faded jeans and a bohemian dress over it. She had a scarf as a headband and an open coat. "MICHAEL!" she squeeled, jumping into my arms.

"Hey baby," I said wrapping her into my arms."Why are you here?"

"I missed my penguin friends."

Who says that? _Seriously_. "When'd you get back?"

"Little while ago. My stuff is being sent to the apartment. I'm freezing."

"Then let's go warm you up," I said with a smile.

We went up to the apartment and started a fire in the fireplace. I went and made some hot chocolate. "So, I have successfully selected a cake and my suit. What else do we have to do?" I asked.

She took a sip of her hot chocolate, "Our rings."

Which is why the Wednesday before Thanksgiving was spent at Tiffany's. After looking at one ring Mia chose the one that was for her. She saw it and fell in love. It was platinum with little diamonds spreading through out the band (A/N, look at under wedding bands on the fourth page and you'll know what I'm talking about). I just got a plain platinum band. We agreed to have the inscription, "Love Eternal 12.31.12 MM & MT".

We were told to pick up the rings right before the wedding. "Are we having flowers?" I asked, cringing.

"Not much," she replied. "I have those all done."  
You know, having a fiancée that has done all the work is nice. So I kissed her hard right there on the street.

We got cat calls and a few, "Get a room!"'s

"Michael Moscovitz, what is this about? Public display's of affection?" she teased.

"Michael Moscovitz's are like onions," I started.

She smirked, "Oh?" she asked sniffing me. "You stink? No baby, you smell really nice," she teased.

"Noooo," I replied, wrapping my arm around her as we walked back to our apartment.

"They make you cry?" she asked with an innocent face.

I laughed, "I try not to make people cry. No, Michael Moscovitz's have layers. We both have _layers_."

"I am realizing that I am the _donkey_ in this little Shrek movie moment reenactment. I can't say I care for it.How about I accept that you have sides that you don't reveal often and you keep showing me them?"

"I think that can be arranged."

I saw her doodling in her notebook later that day. "What ya doing?"

She quickly closed her book.

MIA:

I was writing a song. Well, actually, more like editing one that I had written back in March after I found out about Michael and that girl. (Shania Twain, Raining on Our Love)

_Remember me the way I was  
The way I'd make you late for work  
I had to hold you just because _

_Remember you the way you'd wake me up  
To love me once again  
We were lovers, we were friends _

_But was I chasin' rainbows  
Blinded by the sun  
And did I take for granted  
I'd be the only one? _

_I didn't know you were so lonely  
Am I to blame for makin' you that way?  
Did I neglect all that mattered?  
With my head so far above  
The clouds I didn't see  
That it was raining on our love _

_Remember when, just to feel my touch  
Was all you ever needed  
Oh it used to be enough _

_Remember when love  
Was a promise we would give our lives to keep  
And no river ran as deep _

_But was I chasin' rainbows  
Blinded by the sun  
And did I take for granted  
I'd be the only one? _

_I was taking all the love you had to give  
But I was too lost in life to know  
That without my love in return you could not live  
Now she gives the love I did not show _

I didn't want him to think I was still upset about that time, because I honestly wasn't. It was in the **past**.

"You starting a journal again?" he asked. "I remember seeing you with your nose in some notebook when we were in high school."

I shrugged, "I'm just writing stuff."

"Like what?"

"You won't laugh?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Course not."

"I am writing a few songs. Well, hopefully they'll become songs. For now they are just poems."

His face exploded into a smile, "Can I see?"

"You can see one," I said. "Just let me pick it out, okay?"

I chose one I had written a few years ago for Joshua. He had known about Michael, but not this song. (also by Shania)

_Just around the eyes  
That's where you remind me  
Of someone I left behind me  
I'm sorry if I stare  
But you must have stirred a memory and it caught me by surprise  
But it was only for a moment  
And just around the eyes_

Something in your touch  
Took me back a long way  
And made me say the wrong name  
I wish I could explain  
But if I had to tell you  
Where a small resemblance lies  
It's something in your touch and just around the eyes  
I'm over him completely  
I rarely think about him at all  
So when I look at you  
Tell me, what should I do  
With the little bit of him that I saw

Only when you smiled  
You could have bowled me over  
A memory out of nowhere  
That came and went so fast  
Don't tell me I still love him  
That has to be a lie  
Its just something in your touch  
And only when you smile  
And only for a moment  
Just around the eyes

"He had _blue_ eyes," Michael said simply afterwards.

I rolled my eyes, "Michael, that wasn't the point. And," I started, "I always thought about you when I looked into his eyes. I always felt like…like yours were peat bogs dragging me in. His were like magnets pulling me to him. See, you don't even get it…it sucks huh?"

He didn't say anything for a full five minutes. He put the notebook on the table and leaned back onto the couch.

"Michael?" I said softly.

"You rarely thought of me?" he asked tentatively.

I sighed, "Of course I did. There were little things that made me think of you, even if I hadn't realized that I was thinking about you. Michael, don't be upset."

"Were you totally over me?"

"Clearly not," I replied. "I mean, if I was would I have fallen back in love with you so quickly? Michael, I wrote this when I was like, twenty two years old. Joshua didn't want to be with me because he thought I was still stuck on you. I was gonna give this to him to prove that I was over you…It's nothing serious. Geez, I wish I hadn't shown you…"I said pulling the book away

"No, I am happy you did. Because the fact that you wrote a song about how you didn't think about me proves that you did," he said with a grin, pulling it back. "You have talent baby."

He kissed my neck softly and let his body fall on top of mine. I love when we are doing totally normal everyday things and we end up making love. Well, we _almost_ made love.

"Ignore the bell," he mumbled breathlessly. He concentrated on unzipping my sweatshirt.

"Michael, just answer the door," I replied.

"If it's important they'll call my cell phone," he replied, still struggling with my zipper.

I giggled, "Michael James, answer the door or you will have to wait for a looong time to be this close to me again."

He pretended to be thinking, "Wait right here and don't change a thing," he said tapping my bare belly.

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh a messenger from MTV. _So _not worth interrupting us," he said tossing a package onto the arm chair. He let himself fall on top of me again. "So where was I?" he asked.

"What did they bring?" I asked, pushing him off of me. I hustled over to the chair.

He sighed, "It's the video I think."

My eyes widened, "Oh la la!" I said ripping open the package. Then I slipped the DVD into the player and went back to the couch to join my fiancé. "I can't wait to see the acting skills."

He rolled his eyes, so I snuggled up to his chest and started watching the video.

I will admit that it was weird to see him singing to some other girl in a bed with no shirt on. An ex-girlfriend no less. A bit of jealousy filled my heart. He knew it and rubbed my arm with his thumb. "So?" he asked nervously.

"I like it," I replied. And that wasn't a lie. I liked that it was in black and white and that he only looked at Vicky when totally necessary. Otherwise he was staring at the camera, which was weird. I mean, it's weird in the sense that I had the real Michael right next to me.

"But?" he asked.

"Nothing. I like it a lot because she seems to be staring longingly at you and you don't seem so interested…"

"Because I'm _not_," he replied easily.

I turned and kissed him gently on the lips. "We have to go meet everyone for dinner and drinks tonight."

He audibly grimaced, "I don't want to."

"Why not?" I asked, putting the tag of his shirt back inside.

"Mia, we need to talk about some things."

"Like what?" I asked nervously. Was he dumping me? What the fu-

"They are going for a wide release of the album and we have to do some promotional things. Go on some shows."

"What shows?" (a/n, since Leno is retiring he's totally screwing up my thing here, but go with it. Leno is still on the Tonight Show. Conan is on Late Night.)

"Letterman…Conan…"

"_Conan O'Brien_?"

"Yeah…"

"So what is there to talk about?"

"Mia, they are going to ask me questions about you. What exactly do you want people to know?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if they ask me about the wedding?"

"Tell them we are getting married but haven't set a date," I replied.

He sighed, "I guess it doesn't matter much huh?"

I smiled, "I think we need a bath," I said grabbing his wrist and bringing him to the bathroom.


	15. Thanksgiving

Author's Note:

I was just re-reading ALl My Life because I got some reviews I'm not vain, i just neededto see what they were talkingabout, I swear. And JOshua has a fan, wooootand discovered that I'm a total psychic. In an author's note from JUNE I predicted a Red Sox Nation celebration come October. ANd that there would be some serious bling bling involved. Yay for the Red Sox, they've given me all that I need for Christmas...they did that on October 27, 2004 by beating the Yankees.

Anyways, I wanna finish this up and start totally anew. I have my short one going up on Sunday. and once everything is done you'll see some newer things. I know I've been saying this, but I need encouragement to finish this otherwise I'll never get around to it. You know how to encourage me.

* * *

"I need to talk to you before you go back to Genovia," Lilly said that night before Michael and I left her apartment. 

I saw Michael off to the side talking to Nolan about the upcoming tour in a corner. "What?"

"Not _now_," she hissed.

"Well I'm leaving on Friday," I replied.

She looked around and then pulled me into her bedroom. "Do you think it is too soon for us to have a baby?"

I sat on her bed and put a pillow on my lap, "Lilly this is rather sudden. I don't know if I am _ready _to have one with you," I joked.

"No, me and Tony," she said in all seriousness.

I shrugged. "If you guys are ready then no. I mean, it's a good idea."

"Good, because I am pregnant."

I probably should have been prepared for this, but I wasn't. I mean, I am clearly the _Queen of Obliviousness_. "Um, wow. Congratulations," I said embracing her. "What does Tony think?"

She made a face.

"You haven't told him have you?"

She shook her head. "He's under sooo much pressure with the band and the album and the tour. I don't want him to stress about this-"

"Uh, Lilly, you are his _wife_. He is _supposed_ to worry about you. You are supposed to be the number one priority."

"I just don't want him to become a story on the _E True Hollywood story of Bueller_. And then see the guy who replaced him because Tony had to stick around here-"

"Let _him_ decide," I replied. "And he can have it all. _You_ can have it all."

"We aren't like you and Michael," she replied. "I just can't go fly out to see him anytime I want to like you can. I don't have the _Royal jet _at my disposal."

She wasworried. She didn't want me to talk about her having a baby so she was pushing her confusion and anger with the situation onto me. I looked down at my lap. Soon I wouldn't have that. I would just have Michael, and I was happy with that. "Lilly, there's a lot of things you'll never understand about Michael and I."

"But I will once I read the great Lucie Priestess's biography of you. It's coming out on Tuesday."

I nodded. It was finally happening. I had given up on the book months ago considering Lucie never told me it was finally done. Next up was the theatrical movie that was going to be filming in the spring. "I can't wait to _see_ what she says about him."

"Mia, how the hell am I going to tell Tony?" she said dramatically, changing the subject.

"How about… 'Hey Tony remember that _crazy_ night we went at it? Ya, that one time, well I got knocked up. You have some damn good swimmers.'?"

She laughed, "Yeah, I'm sure he'd appreciate that."

A knock came to the door. "Mia, it's starting to snow. Wanna get going?" Michael asked.

I nodded and squeezed Lilly's hand. "Sure babe."

Michael and I spent the night looking at my songs and he tried to write the music for them. "I am truly clueless when it comes to musical notes," I said looking over his shoulder.

"I know," he said erasing a mark that I had put down. "But it's cute that you're trying. Are you ready for bed? We have to be at my parents place at one-"

"Whoa, what? I'm going to my _mother's_. Aren't you?"

"I thought you said _I _was making the Thanksgiving plans?"

"I thought you understood that I came home to see _my_ family."

He kept trying to say words. "I-" he started, cutting himself off. "Maybe we could do half and half?"

I shook my head. "No. I hardly ever see my family."

"And I hardly ever see mine."

"_You_ live in the same city, I'm in a different time zone," I argued.

"Mia, you go to your mothers and I'll go to my parents. We can have dessert here or something," he said suddenly.

Damn. He was good at making plans like that. I sighed, "Okay. I'll go make something for us-"

"No, let's do that in the morning. Let's go to bed."

"You can go ahead. I have a lot on my mind…"

That wasn't a lie. I know I had told him that I was going to abdicate. I know I had made this decision and put a lot of thought into this, but there was a little piece of me that was telling me my plans were wrong. That I would be disappointing my father.

But then another part of me was reminding me that I had to live my own life and let my father live his. I wanted to be with Michael and to let him follow his dreams . And by allowing him to follow his dreams I would be able to go along with him and write. What I would write would be decided later.

My father was sick with cancer and _I_ was worrying about what I would write about.

I was up really late because Michael walked into the kitchen at three in the morning to get a glass of water. "What are you still doing up baby?" he asked, rubbing the top of my head.

I shrugged. "Just thinking about the next month or so."

"Everything is planned," he replied, sitting at the stool next to me. "So you can go to Genovia and finally tell your father your plans, I can rehearse and tour. Then we'll spend Christmas with your mother-"

"And Hannukah with your parents," I replied. Although he had converted he was still going to celebrate the holiday's with his family.

"Right. Then we'll shock the world with a gorgeous New York wedding. And then I'll take you on our honeymoon," he said kissing me.

"Where are you taking me?"

He offered a half smile, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes _that is_ why I am asking you," I replied.

He shook his head. "It's a surprise. Come on, let's go back to bed."

"Mom, can I talk to you?" I asked while we cleaned the dishes after Thanksgiving dinner.

"Of course. Make sure you scrub that cranberry sauce off the plate."

"I know. But in private?" I asked, looking into the living room where Frank and Rocky were playing foozeball.

She glanced at the men of the family. "Sure," she said, pulling off her rubber gloves. She pulled me into her room. "What's up? You aren't pregnant, are you?" she asked with wide eyes. I could see she was hopeful.

"No…not for a long time, Mom. No, it's about Dad-"

"His cancer? He talked to me about it. He was afraid you were going to take it hard. You seem to be doing okay. How are you?"

I shook my head, "I'm fine about that…well, fine enough as I should be. But it's about his plans."

"Plans?"

"To abdicate."

She looked surprised. "He's _abdicating_?"

"Yes."

"Which means you will have to…"

"I'll have to take over. But Mom…"

"Yes honey?" she asked, rubbing my back.

I played with my rings on one hand and with the necklace that Joshua left for me. "I don't want to be the princess anymore."

Silence followed that statement.

"Mom?"

"Honey, I'm just thinking."

"Good or bad?" I asked softly.

"A little of both," she replied, standing up. She started pacing. "Does Michael know about your plans?"  
"Yes. He told me to do whatever would make me happy."

"Did he tell you to consider the future of Genovia?"

I shrugged. "Mom, I did that on my own. Believe it or not, I can do things _without_ a man's help. You taught me that for crying out loud!"  
She nodded. "Right….right…so you thought about them?"

"Of course I did! I calculated who would be the crown prince if I did not accept the position. First Sebastian would be in line, but I am assuming he would choose to step down as well..you know, 'cuz of his business. Then Rene would take the position. And he would do _wonderfully_."

"Mia, do you realize that this will be some embarrassment for your father?"  
I nodded slowly. The family was one of the smaller royal families in the world and was only brought into the limelight when I was introduced. Everyone in the world _loved_ a young princess. They had lost Princess Diana and the press had dubbed me as the new _Princess of the People_. "Mom, I understand those consequences, but I need to consider things for myself as well. I've been miserable."

"No you haven't. I didn't hear you complain once in all these years."  
"Mom, you heard me everyday for almost four years complaining about being a princess. Then I was over in Genovia and didn't talk to you that much. When exactly would you have heard me complain? When I was relishing in the fact that I got to see my '_regular_' family? I never wanted to bother you with those problems."

She sighed and sat at her vanity. "Mia, I can't tell you what to do. You are a grown woman. I think you've made your decision already. I'll support you no matter what."

_Great. Some help she was. _


	16. Tink

Author's Note:

Fizzie-Lizzie: you are right but this is how I was looking at it. WhenI have to make a decisionbu I don't want other people to really think I'm asking them their opinion I don't come right out and ask them.

Thetrouble....: You are so polite to say thanks each time. You are welcome.

MICHAEL:

She left the day after Thanksgiving which is the day the band was going on the _Today_ show. They were doing a showcase of up and coming bands and we were starting the lineup.

They had us inside setting up when I saw Katie Couric. Mia and Lilly really didn't like her because she was too fake. Also, she was kind of rude in certain situations (during interviews with people she pushes buttons that will torture the guest).

We played two songs before they came over to interview us. Tony and I quickly slunk out of the way. We really didn't want to hear from our significant others about how we sold out and talked to that '_Tinkerbell on Speed'_.

"You wait right there Mr. Moscovitz," Katie said, pulling me in front of the camera. "We cannot have the lead singer leave us hanging. You write all the songs, right?"

I nodded. "Yes I do."

"You wrote one on the album that is rumored to be about your fiancée Princess Amelia. True?"

I nodded.

"But you only started dating when?"

I sighed, "We started dating last spring. But we've known each other forever. She's Tony's wife's friend. My _sister's_ friend," I clarified. "But I really want to keep that private. My relationship is something that the public seems to think is the only _part_ of my life. In reality while it is the main priority, I still have this band. I think that this interview should gear more towards that."

Matt laughed a little and started asking the other guys questions while I stood more in the back strumming my guitar a little bit.

* * *

Men interviewing us were very different. They didn't ask me about Mia, although one took out the pictures of us from last year at the nude beach. "So in your courting of the princess you had to take out the big guns? I mean, this is a huuuge blurry mark," Conan pointed out. 

I laughed a little, but we didn't do much more of an interview. They don't interview the music guests.

"Excuse me, Mr. O'Brien?" I asked after the taping.

The flaming red head turned, "Yeah?"

"Look, my fiancée is a huge fan. Could you sign something for her?"

"A princess is a fan of _me_?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah. She is from New York so she grew up watching you when she was supposed to be asleep. We used to try to get into a taping but they were always when we had classes and stuff," I started, blabbering.

He laughed, "Sure, what do you want signed?" he asked, nodding to his assistant.

I only had my guitar in my hand so I handed that over. He quickly signed it and asked me if I thought Mia might want to come on the show ever. I told him I would ask her about it.

And so after we finished up the promotions a week later and we started doing rehearsals and looking at merchandise. We didn't have much merch because we aren't well known. We decided to stop selling our demo albums so that our early fans could have something just for them. We picked out a bright red shirt with our band name in bright yellow letters. The other shirt had all of our pictures on it. And the third shirt had part of the New York state symbol, the picture of 'Justice'.

We went out to dinner the night before we were flying out to California to do some more promotions. It was just me, Lilly, Tony, Lewis and Shameeka. I found myself staring at my sister. Something was wrong.

While the others chattered away about their own things I leaned to my sister, "What's going on? What's with the face?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a forced laugh.

"You sound stupid. What's wrong with you?"  
She sighed and looked at Tony. Oh God. I hope they weren't fighting about the tour. He's mentioned she'd been weird about it. "Nothing."  
"Are you coming with us on tour? Mia will be there."

"She will?"

"Yes."

"I won't. I have work and stuff…." she said, holding her stomach.

She was pregnant. She didn't want anyone to know, clearly, so I pretended to ignore the tummy holding. "Yeah."

"How is Mia going to go with you? Doesn't she have to work in Genovia?"

I gave her a look and then glanced away. "We have our own plans."

She knew I was lying, but didn't push, just like I didn't push her resistance to come on tour. "Well, I'm sure the plans will be...nice."

* * *

We were in the studio of The Tonight Show with Jay Leno when I saw her standing off to the side, talking to the band. "Hey there," I greeted, tapping her on the shoulder. 

She turned her now raven black hair, "Hi Michael. I heard that you guys might be playing tonight."

"How have you been?"

"Well, my book on Mia came out two weeks ago so I'm doing a book tour. The book has already been put on the Best Seller's list. _Everyone_ wants to know the dirt on her."

"The dirt?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. I mean, I have chapters just on you and her doing the little relationship dance."

"Relationship dance?" I asked.

"Geez, for a guy who got a perfect score on the SAT's you have a limited vocabulary."

"No, I just don't see how you can have any dirt on any 'relationship' dancing we did."

"I have my ways," she said with a wink.

I didn't like the sound of this. "And those are?"

"Take me to dinner after the show and I'll tell you," she said smiling.

So that would be why I was at Dolce with the newest big thing, Lucie Priestess. She sure did like showing off her body. She had a short shimmery skirt and a sheer top on. I think she expected me to be alone but she was sorely mistaken. I had Tony, Reggie, Nolan and Lewis with me

Nolan really liked the sheer shirt she wore; including the barely there bra she had on underneath.

"Oh, wow, I ask for one and they all come along," she said winking at Nolan who was quite obviously staring at her breasts.

"Well, it's not everyday that an authoress invites Moscovitz out," Nolan replied. He had his goal for the night, to sleep with Lucie.

"I only wrote a story about him and his princess," she said rolling her eyes. "And their undying love for one another."

"Aren't they just _sickening_?"

"You think that is sickening? You should have seen her with _Joshua!"_

Oh no. She is not going to talk to us about Mia and Joshua. He was a great guy, and I'm thankful that he was around to take care of her while I was off being a moron.

"Oh really?" Lewis asked with raised eyebrows.

"I mean, seriously, they started having sex when they were on that missionary trip…I guess they sure put that _missionary_ to work!" she said with a laugh, sipping her wine. She had been divulging more and more as she drank

Tony looked at me worriedly. He was wondering how I was going to react. Honestly, I had no idea how to act. I mean, on the one hand I trusted Mia. On the other hand, Lucie actually knew Mia while she was with Joshua. On the other foot (I have no hands left), Mia being with Joshua and what they did together was none of my business. It was in the past. On the other foot, Lucie could very well be lying.

"And while she was dating all these losers she was still sleeping with Joshua. She was kind of mean to him a bit. I mean, it was obvious to nearly everyone else that he was in love with her but she totally ignored it. She played it off as just being friends. The only time she went after him for real was when I threatened to do something about it."

"Oh?" I asked, interested.

"Yeah. I told her I'd start screwing him and that there was nothing she could do about it. So then she stopped screwing him and started seriously dating him. The only snag was the whole his being against royalty thing-"  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You know the story don't you? How he took a paintball gun and attacked the Queen of England back…hmm, in two thousand four I think. Her grandmother almost didn't accept him."

I shrugged, "She never mentioned it." I looked at my watch, "I gotta go though. Mia and I promised to talk at midnight my time. Bye everyone."

MIA:

"Dad, I have put a lot of thought into this, please, don't interrupt me. I do not want to be the Princess of Genovia. I want to become Mia Moscovitz. I am going to first and foremost be Michael's wife and the mother of his children. Of our children, _no_ I am not pregnant. I want to be a writer and a wife and a mother. Not a princess. I don't want to have to answer to people I have never, and will never, meet. I want to be a role model to my own children and to my little brother and sister. Not to girls who want to know the newest fashion," I said slowly. "So, what do you think?" I asked Javier.

My assistant smiled. "Good and clear. It will be sad that you will no longer be around. Who's pajama's will I put out?" he teased.

I smiled back, "Oh please Javier. You know you mean more to me than that. I'll make sure you have a good job."

"I will have no problem," he assured me, "Your friend Brock was talking to me about a job. I told him I'd get back to him. When are you going to tell your father?"

I sighed and fell onto my bed. "I dunno…I want to make sure his cancer is okay and he's healthy."

He gave me a weird look.

"What?" I asked, exasperated.

"He hasn't told you?" he replied, looking at me oddly.


	17. Wedding Problems

"Told me _what_?" I asked.

"It was a false alarm. There is no cancer. He will _not _be abdicating."

I looked at him as if I would get a clear answer in his eyes. "What? I saw him…I had dinner with him for the past two nights. He has not said a thing…"I said thoughtfully. "Why do you think that?"

"Maybe he is waiting for the right time?"

This would be the right time. I stormed into his office only to find him and Callie sitting on either side of the desk, discussing something important. "Dad, I need to talk to you alone."

"Mia,Ca-"

"That's great but I need to talk to you right now."

"We are discussing our future," she replied.

"Funny, I am going to discuss the very same thing with Dad."

She looked at my father for support.

"Mia, might we discuss this later?"

"No. You said that before. I shouldn't have to schedule an appointment with your secretary. Cammie, out."

She looked at my father who nodded toward his private room.

"Mia, you are being very rude to Cal-"

"When were you going to tell me that the cancer was a false alarm?" I cut in, staring out the window into the acres of land that was my backyard.

He sighed heavily, "I didn't think it was all that important. Now you have that fiancé and what not your father means so lit-"

"Don't try a guilt trip on me. Grandmere was the master of that and I'm sick of falling for it. Try the truth."

He shrugged. "There are rumors."

"Don't answer my question like that."

"You are planning on abdicating?"

I stared hard at him. The stare that I learned from him. "I am asking about your cancer."

"And I'm talking about the future of our country."

"I happen to find my _family_ more important."

"I find the lives of twenty thousand people more important."

I sighed heavily."You are supposed to be my father. Why didn't you tell me about the cancer?"

He stared at his hands. "Because I'm terrified of a false negative. What if I really do have it and the tests are flukes? Why didn't you tell me about _abdicating_?"

"Because I tried to over a month ago and you blew me off."

"I did-"

"Yes you did. You were playing tennis with the Prime Minister of something. Dad, I can't be a princess, a worthy one, if my heart isn't in it."

He shook his head. "Then you are not my daughter." With that he walked out of the room.

I sat in his chair in shock. I hadn't expected him to react like that. My old father would have hugged me and told me that he'd take care of everything. But my father was different now. Ever since Cammie came along. Ever since I decided to live my own life and ignore the rules of royalty. Since I moved on from Joshua.

I know he loved Joshua. He looked at him like a son really. He once said that Joshua was a lot like him when he was younger, although he was less open to commitment. He had thought Joshua was the perfect match for me. Joshua had given up everything just to be with me. He also knew that it would be hard for Michael to give up his career and life in America.

Joshua was the male version of what Dad wanted. That is, Dad wanted a woman who would just throw their life away for the life of a royal. But he didn't know that Joshua would be doing exactly what he wanted as a prince. He would be able to help other people. Okay, so it wasn't exactly what he would have wanted to do, you know, with law and stuff, but he could help me work on new laws and stuff.

But Michael was different. He wanted to entertain people and to play music. If he were to play with his amps and stuff here he'd blow out the windows and stuff (which is why the Beatles were banned from the country back in their hey day).He didn't like when the press took his picture, he only accepted it as part of _my_ life. He knew he'd have to take that on as a musician, but that would be something he could control.

But I loved them both. But Joshua was gone. That sounds harsh huh? But thinking about it, it's exactly how he would put it. He was severely blunt and honest with all situations. He would tell me that I was an adult and should do what I thought was right.

Too bad he wasn't here to tell me what that was exactly.

"Dad, I'm going back to New York," I announced a week later. I had had it with his aloofness and distance. I had to go back to New York for the Cosmopolitan Fun Fearless Female Award ceremony.

He grunted.

Cammie looked up and smiled warmly, "Why though?"

"Well, if my _wedding_ being there in two weeks isn't reason enough, I have an award's ceremony to attend to."

"You are still planning on getting married there?"

I made a face, "No, I just like saying that. Of course I am. I have to oversee the last minute details."

"I'm telling you Mia, from experience, the royal social planner does a lovely job. If you would just wait a few more months-"

"Cammie, it's _my_ wedding. Not some wedding planner's wedding. I want to have everything to do with my own wedding."

"So who exactly is paying for this charade?" my father spoke up.

"I am," I replied after a few minutes.

"He isn't helping at all?"

"He is," I argued. "He has his own money as well. But you have to understand that we are a couple and any money that is mine-"

"And what money is that?" my father replied. "Certainly nothing from Genovia or from me."

"No," I replied. "I have my own ways."

He gave me his hard stare. "Oh?" For the life of him he didn't know how I was managing this. "Very well then. Go ahead with this little party of yours. Just remember, if you are going to abdicate, I would appreciate it to be done before the wedding."

"That is only possible if I do so in New York."

He laughed, "What difference does it make? You have already shown your disrespect for Genovia. What difference does it make now?"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"That isn't very princessy," Dad replied. "Oh right, you don't want to be a princess and accept all the generosity-"

"Just shut up already," I said with a sigh. "Don't say I'm not appreciative blah blah blah because you know I have appreciated it. But you guys never appreciated me for who I was. _Michael_ does. People in America do. Will I see you at the wedding?" I said with a sigh.

Cammie looked at him worriedly.

"No, you won't," he replied, looking at the paper and pointedly ignoring me. "But I'm sure once this little rock star lifestyle gets old you'll come running back here begging for forgiveness."

I looked at his wife who was also avoiding my gaze. I took a piece of paper out of my pocket and slid it across the table to him. "Have a good life, Dad."

The paper said the following: (Lindsey Lohan lyrics from PD2)

Don't think that you can tell me what to think  
I'm the one who knows what's good for me  
And I'm stating my independence  
Gonna take the road I'm gonna take  
And I'm gonna make my own mistakes  
It's my life

I decide  
I decide how I live  
I decide who I love  
The choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up  
I decide  
I decide where I go  
What I need, who I know  
I'm the one who's running my life  
I decide  
I decide

Don't think you're ever going to hold me down  
Couldn't do it then, can't do it now  
I'm kicking down all the fences  
Gonna do it all and do too much  
And if I mess the whole thing up, it's my ride

I decide  
I decide how I live  
I decide who I love  
The choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up  
I decide  
I decide where I go  
Where I sleep, who I know  
I'm the one who's running my life  
I decide  
I decide

I'm taking my own chances  
I'm finding my own answers  
Come lonely and soaring to me (still iffy about this line)  
And that's the way it's gonna be

I decide, oh yeah yeah yeah  
I decide, I decide

I decide how I live  
I decide who I love  
The choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up  
I decide  
I decide where I go  
Where I sleep, who I know  
I'm the one who's running my life  
I decide  
I decide

I decide how I live  
I decide who I love  
The choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up  
I decide

That was the longest flight ever. I called Michael's cell phone but he didn't answer. I held back my tears. I wasn't going to see my father again. I would never see my room in the palace again. Or Daisy. Or Duke.

But what I was getting in return was greater. I was getting a regular life again. I would have Michael to wake up next to everyday. I would have my Lilly and her little baby.

She was having a baby. The thought was always in the back of my mind. She definitely does not deserve to be having a baby. I know that sounds snotty and jealous. But I am. Well, not snotty, but definitely jealous.

I should be a mother by now. Joshua and I had planned on having kids right away. Our son would have been named Gaberiel Alexander or Alden Michael. Our daughters would have been named Brittania Grace and Isabella Helen. I should be the one throwing up everyday and cursing Josh- whoa.

Where did that come from. I've accepted that Joshua and I will never have children. That he is gone. Maybe it's my biological clock talking to me. Maybe I had it in my head with Joshua about children coming into the picture around now.

Michael and I haven't even broached the topic of children. I mean, with Joshua it was a given that we would have children. He had always joked that our children would be the best looking kids in the world, once they passed their teenage years. We had a bond of being awkward teenagers. We hoped our children would have his charisma and my…well, whatever it is that is good about me.

Okay, so when I was going to need to produce an heir and he was quitting the band it was expected that we would have children, or at least one child. But we haven't discussed this really.

So that was why I wanted to talk about it right away.

Michael knew I was going to be arriving that evening and was waiting for me at the terminal. "Hey babe," he said wrapping his arms around me. He knew I was upset about something before I even said one word to him. "What's wrong?" he asked kissing my forehead. "Have you been crying?"  
I lifted my glasses up a little to let him see. "A little."

He smoothed out my hair, "About what baby? Is it your dad?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

He looked back at people staring at us. There were a few members of the paparazzi following him. He had explained to me earlier that a few of them followed him around everywhere. It was a bit creepy, but he said he had gotten used to it. Well, as used to it as one can be.

"Come on. I know a place we can go."

He brought me to the Penguin House. No one followed us there. 'What is it?" he asked softly.

I looked into his worried eyes. The eyes I had fallen in love with over ten years ago. "He…I told him about abdicating," I said quickly.

He tried not to smile. "Oh? And didn't like it?"

I shook my head. "No…he basically…" I started. Then I realized that I hadn't even asked him about what he'd been up to. "How was the promotions?"

"No, he basically what?"

"Said he didn't like the idea. How were promotions?"

He gave me an unsure look, "Fine. I saw Lucie in LA. I think she was trying to hit on me again. But we are really coming together. And the real launch for the album is going to be great. We are re-releasing it the first week of January. Luckily we did the promotions before the wedding. I mean, the guys are gonna do some more stuff in New York the week you and I are on our honeymoon but…"

"But should Tony be spending some time with Lilly?"

"Well, yeah, he should. But she knows what it's like to be married to one of us."

"Um, she still hasn't told him?"

He gave me a blank stare. "Told him?"

"Yeah. That you know…" Shit. No one else knows yet.

"She's pregnant?"

"She told you?" I asked.

"No, I guessed. She'll tell him when she is ready. It's Lilly for crying out loud. They'll get into a fight and she'll use it against him."

I nodded.

"But that's not what is on your mind, is it?" he asked.

I looked at him, "No. I was thinking about us…are we going to have kids someday?" I asked carefully.

He gently brushed a tear from my cheek, "That's what you are so upset about?"

"Michael, I need to know if you want kids."

MICHAEL:

I stared at the love of my life who was scared about kids. "Mia, I want everything with you, even kids. Unless you don't…"

"But if you are with the band you'll never see them," she argued.

"Mia, some things are more important than music."

"But-"

"No buts. If you and I are blessed enough to have children then I'd drop this band like a hot potato. I'd get a regular nine to five job and help you with our babies…wait, are you trying in some screwed up way to tell me that you are pregnant?"

She laughed, "As far as I know no. I want to wait a little while and be selfish. Have kids when we are ready. When we have time to dedicate to the little one."

I had to sigh with relief. I sure as hell was not ready to be a father. "You'll be the hot mom though. All the kids on the playground will flock to you."

She laughed, her tears gone for now. "I'll settle for just a regular old mom and wife for now. Can we go back to the apartment? We have to go to the Plaza to talk to the coordinator there."

"Okay. Oh, we got the responses," I said leading her out of the Penguin House.

We got back to my apartment and I dropped the box of replies. We had invited all of our friends from New York, some of my college friends, her friends from college and her missionary work. Plus we invited foreign dignitaries that her father had insisted upon.

"We'll put the declines in that pile and the acceptances in this pile," she explained. "But we'll do this all later. We need to see Paula about the Plaza."

We hurried to the Plaza for our four o'clock meeting with our coordinator and were greeted by the plump woman. "Hi Paula," I said looking at her oddly.

"What's wrong?" Mia asked, tired.

"We need to talk in private."

She took us into her office and told us that something has suddenly come up and that the Plaza could no longer accomidate our wedding on the day we have chosen. "Oh, and I suppose the next possible date would be in the spring?" Mia said unexpectantly.

"Um, well, yes," the woman stammered.

"We will not be needing your services," Mia snapped. "We will be requiring all of our money back though."

"Mia, calm down," I said softly. "We'll worry about the money later."

She stormed out of the office and I ran after her.

"What is it?" I asked, finally catching her at the subway.

"He did this. He did it so I would have to wait until _he_ wanted me to get married. Til the spring."

"Who?" I asked, rubbing her arms to warm her up.

"_Dad_. Michael, we have to figure out _where_ we are going to get married and call all of our guests. This is going to take forever!"


	18. Fun and Fearless

But it wouldn't, we found out a little later. All of the stupid dignitaries declined to come to our wedding, which was fine by us. We didn't know them nor did we care about them. Both of our immediate families would be at the wedding. Joshua's sister Joycelyn agreed to come (that won't be too weird huh?). Her friends Brock, Tawny, Sophie and Ali agreed to come as well. Some of her college friends wrote notes apologizing that they couldn't make it because of their jobs and what not. Oh well. She didn't seem to fazed by it.

My entire band agreed to come. My old bands including all of Skinner Box were coming to the city to see us get married. Hmm, should be interesting to see Boris and Lilly again. Then my old friends from college said they'd be there.

So here is our guest list:

**Me and Mia (duh) **

** Sheldon and Amie Moscovitz (AKA Dad and Mom) **

** Lilly and Tony Keys **

** Shelby and Horace Moscovitz **

** Robert and Caroline Moscovitz **

** Michael and Rachel Moscovitz **

** Lillian and Calvin Sheinweld **

** Abigail and Shawn Fitzpatrick **

** Charles and Kerry Sheinweld **

** Helen Thermopolis and Frank Gianni **

** Rocky and Cassy Thermopolis-Gianni **

** Brock Livingston**

** Ali Schwin**

** Sophie and ** **Kip** **Brooks**

** Tawny Holden and Guest **

** Boris Pelkowski**

** Felix Thornton and Guest **

** Kevin Gordeeva and Guest **

**Amie and ** **Preston**** Driven **

** Sebastano Renaldo **

** HRH Rene and Stephanie Renaldo **

**Nolan** **Tower**** and Guest **

**Reggie Caulfield and Guest **

** Larry Teff and Guest **

** Sarah and Peter Thermopolis (Maw Maw and Paw Paw)**

**Hank Thermopolis **

** Shameeka Taylor **

**Tina Hakim Baba and guest **

** Lars and Sasha Von Champ **

** Isabella and Franklin Gianni **

So our list is rather small, which is a good thing. Why is that good? Because we are now getting married at St. Patrick's, and having our reception at her mother's loft. My parents called told us they would call my relatives to let them know. Mia's mother was going to call her parents. We called our respective friends to let them know.

Everyone kind of laughed at how we were cutting down on the wedding but I explained that it was what we had wanted originally but that we had the Plaza booked because we wanted to placate her father

** She **looked exhausted when we were done. I don't really blame her to be honest. I mean, she just flew six and a half hours here only to have her wedding plans dashed by her father. Then she had to quickly figure out how to keep the wedding as it was. Plus, tomorrow night was her big Cosmo. Night.

I had gotten an advanced copy of the magazine the day before in a package from UPS, but hadn't opened it yet. "Mia," I said as she let her head sink into my chest on our bed.

"What?" she said with a yawn.

"I just wanted you to know that it's all worth it," I whispered. "Every last bit of it."  
She smiled and closed her eyes. "I know."

"And I have a copy of your magazine."

Her eyes widened. "Really? What pictures did they choose for the cover?"

I laughed, "How am I supposed to know? I left if in the box in the front closet. I was waiting for-"

But she had already bolted out of the room to get the box.

She came and jumped onto the bed. "Open," she commanded.

I grabbed my keys and cut the tape.

She didn't make any expression as she stared at the magazine.

"What? How's it look?" I asked

"This is the coolest Cosmo cover ever!" she exclaimed.

"What are you talking about ?" I asked trying to peek over.

"There's no cleavage or anything. They have me dressed like I am always dressed…I'm wearing my Bueller T and my ripped jeans. And look, they even got my engagement ring in there…"

She smiled as she stared at the magazine. "Michael, I look like a real woman. Like a woman who actually goes out to the supermarket to buy this magazine every month."

I kissed the tip of her nose. "But you aren't like every other woman. Your mine."

She smiled and opened the magazine to read her article.

_It's a cool late summer morning. I'm told that I am meeting the Princess of Genovia at _ _New York__'s Plaza Hotel. But after waiting for fifteen minutes I receive a phone call from none other than the princess herself. She was waiting outside of her apartment for me. Total miscommunication. _

_ I expect her to act like a diva but she laughs and asks if we can meet at a pancake house, Round the Clock. This did not seem princessy, but as I would learn, Mia, as she prefers to be called, is no typical princess. _

_ I looked around for a girl with blonde hair and a tiara but instead found a girl wearing a Red Sox cap and a very old corduroy jacket. She apologized for starting her stack of pancakes before I arrived. I explain that I'm on a diet and would only be drinking my coffee. I also try my best to figure out how one interviews royalty. _

_ But she made it quite easy. She let me know that her life is an open book…and that she's tired of all her secrets. _

_ Kiki Roberts: I was hoping I would get to fly out to Genovia to interview you. I hear it's beautiful this time of year. _

_ Mia Thermopolis (she says that she would rather be called by her original name): It is beautiful all year round to be truthful. But I love being in the city. All the important people in my life live here, other than my father and step-mother. _

_ KR: How did you feel being the next Fun, Fearless Female? _

_MT: To be honest I'm kind of shocked. The past year has kind of been a big whirlwind…everything has been changing and I haven't even really sat down to think about it. But it is really an honor to be given this um…award? Geez, I don't want to pull a Michael Jackson and think this is an award when it isn't… _

_KR: It is _

_MT: Good, so no embarrassment here then! laughs> _

_KR: So what do princesses do for fun? _

_MT: rolls eyes> Well at the last Princess Summit we agreed not to let anyone outside of our club know! laughs> No, I don't know about the other princesses in the world, which there aren't actually all that many, but I like to listen to my boyfriend's band…travel…write…watch Buffy re-runs…I'm addicted to Lifetime Movie Network…Um…I've been trying to cook lately. And I've been trying to find some time to do some more humanitarian work. _

_KR: Sounds like any typical young woman…except not many young woman have a gorgeous rock star as a boyfriend. _

_MT: Actually, he's my fiancé. And he hates calling himself a rock star. He prefers emerging rock musician laughs> _

_KR: You met your former fiancé on your last humanitarian effort in _ _Guyana__ I understand? _

_MT: quiet for a minute and stares out the window at a cross dresser dancing in front of our window> Yeah. I've always wanted to go back and see some of those people. I wonder if they remember me at all. There was this one little girl, Rachel, that I really bonded with. I keep in touch with all the people I worked with. _

_KR: Mind if I ask about Joshua Bloom?  
MT: slight sigh> You can ask all you want. _

_KR: I'll keep it short. You two were supposed to be married now. Where do you think you would be if you were married? _

_MT: again is quiet for a few minutes> You can live your entire life saying 'what if', or you can live in the now. That is one thing I have learned in the past year. I love Joshua to this day, but thinking about what could have been will not change what already is. It could only bring pain to me and to the people who love me. I have spent time wondering what could have been but that amounted to me cutting myself off from a lot of people who care about me. All I can say about Joshua is that I love him and cherish every moment we ever spent together, even the times we were doing absolutely nothing. But I can't live my life in regret. I have to keep going, that's one of the last things he ever told me. _

_KR: But now you are dating your high school sweetheart? _

_MT: Well….I wouldn't call him that exactly. But I did fall for him in high school. He was my best friend's older brother who I hung out with a little bit. We shared the same love of weird music that not many people our age liked. _

_KR: What kind of music? _

_MT: A lot of underground bands. He really opened my mind up a lot. Before I started hanging out with him I liked the Backstreet Boys and those kinds of groups. But after him…well, I still like pop music, but I started listening to rock. I love the Ramones, The Rolling Stones, Nirvana, Sloan, The Clash….Phantom Planet and Rooney. Those are the ones he'll let me tell people about. The others are top secret. _

_KR: So music really has a lot to do with your life? _

_MT: Yeah, when I was a teenager it was a major part of my life. Mostly because it got Michael this is her fiancé> to talk to me. He loves having a protégé. I was like a sponge to get information. Luckily the bands don't suck. _

_KR: So how did you and Michael Michael Moscovitz, lead singer of Bueller> get together after all these years? _

_MT: Like I said, he was my best friend's older brother so I had that in my corner. After everything that happened last year he, as well as my friend's fiancé and now husband, invited me to go on tour with them. To get my mind off of the things going on back home. Through the time I fell in love with him again. _

_ KR: And he's written a few songs for you? _

_MT: A few… _

_KR: So he must have written them pretty quickly for them to be on his album huh? _

_MT: I suppose he wrote some when we were younger and fine tuned them to sound a bit modern. And so that it would fit the new relationship that we had. _

_ We depart to meet her fiancée for lunch at their favorite food spot in the city (we had stopped eating for a solid hour, she suggested I save room for some of the best Chinese food in the city). She tells me about the little things he does for her, how he saves his left over pancakes and rolls them up in the fridge because he knows how much she loves cold pancakes. She tells me about his romantic proposal (which is surprisingly not the one that the public knows about!), and about a tattoo she got early last summer. _

_ We are sitting in One Son Noodle Son, waiting for Michael to appear. She shows me her belly button ring that she got last year while touring with Bueller. She explains that her tattoo had to be placed so that it would not be revealed in front of foreign dignitaries. This way only three people will ever see it; the artist himself, her and Michael. _

_ He finally appears, out of breath. They quickly order their regular meals and talk about his band. They are going on tour soon and Mia is planning on going along for the ride. "We are in this thing together, one hundred percent," she explains. _

_ While she leaves Michael and I alone I ask him what is the one quality of his girlfriend/fiancée that he loves the most. He very simply says, "She's honest. She's humble. She appreciates everything that is given to her. But at the same time she doesn't think she deserves anything because of what family she was born into. She tries to make everyone around her happy, even when it isn't making her happy. That sometimes drives me crazy…but I know that she couldn't live with herself if those around her were unhappy. And she truly cares about the world. A lot of celebrities will throw money at problems and tell the press that they are volunteering their time to help the less fortunate. But she didn't. She spent the entire summer after she graduated high school in _ _South America__ teaching little kids how to read and helping to build homes. She taught the people general hygiene. And to this day she still wants to go back and help more people. Even after what happened to Joshua. She knows that there are risks but she still wants to help other people…Her grandmother offered to give money to Greenpeace if Mia would just start school when she was supposed to, in the fall of two thousand four. But instead Mia spent the year working in the offices of _ _Monaco__ to set up different trips. I know you asked for one reason but there are too many…" _

_KR: Would you consider her fearless? _

_MM: a moment of quiet, staring off at Mia at the counter> Not necessarily. I know that is her title or whatever, but everyone has fears. She keeps hers to herself and I respect that. I don't go around announcing what I am afraid of…but she does work through her fears. She faces them head on. But she is very fun, I can attest to that. She helped my band with a video for our fans and she just acted like herself…she ignored the cameras and just goofed off with us…she has an amazing sense of humor ya know? And if you dare her to do something, she'll do it. Just keep the eggplants away. _

_KR: Eggplant? _

_MM: Don't ask. _

_KR: Ooookay, she told me that you designed her ring? _

_MM: turns red in embarrassment> Well, yeah. _

_ Mia and I tag along with Michael to the studio where he is meeting up with the rest of his band. I can see that she acts very natural with all of the band members and isn't afraid to speak up to them. She helps them with different lyrics and quite clearly surprises her fiancé. _

_ I ask her afterwards what she thinks she would be doing if she was not a princess. I expected her to go into another speech about how you cannot live in the 'what if' world, but was surprised once again by this amazing young woman. "I would like to think I would be able to be a role model for young woman anywyas. Even if it was just on a small scale. And I would love to write music and poetry…and have a very quiet life. But now I'm so used to having cameras following me around I wonder if I would be paranoid without them there. _

_ "I think I would wear much more comfortable clothes. Michael's mother, Dr. Moscovitz…even after all these years I still cannot bring myself to call her by her first name…well, she was in Boston last summer for Lilly and Tony's wedding (Tony is the guitarist for Bueller, Lilly is his wife and Mia's best friend) and she found this great store where you can buy sweatpants for like seven bucks. Trust me, when I get to _ _Boston__ again I will definitely be seeking this place out because they have the comfiest sweats I have ever worn." _

_ I ask her what she normally wears. "Oh, you know the average day I start off with my breakfast suit, then I change into my business suit. All the while I am wearing my daytime tiara of course. Then I change into my social suit and my social tiara. Then when I go to bed I wear silken pajamas with a diamond encrusted eye blocker thingie," she replies sarcastically. "But seriously, I wear what anyone would wear. I honestly don't have that much to do during the daytime hours so I wear whatever the weather permits. When I'm in _ _New York__ or if I am flying somewhere I wear my lucky ripped jeans and usually a t-shirt and a button down jacket. I seriously live in t shirts. To bed I normally…well, I sometimes wear shorts and a tank top but normally it's nothing. It's actually kind of refreashing to sleep in the nude. I mean, you wear clothes every hour of the day. It's sometimes just nice to fall asleep in your natural state with the person you love most in the world…oh God, my dad is going to kill me for saying that. Sorry Dad!" _

_ If that is the only thing she needs to apologize for then maybe he'll forgive her. Because Mia has done the impossible. She's kept true to herself when most girls would have given anything in the world to be in her position. _

_ "I know I am lucky…I don't need a tiara or the crown jewels to tell me that I am lucky. Frances Burnett wrote in her book A Little Princess, 'Whatever comes…cannot alter one t hing. If I am a princess in rags and tatters, I can be a princess inside…'. Because that is what a princess is…it's a state of mind rather than a position. My mother and father and my friends treated me like a princess before I was told I was a princess so I know both sides of the coin. And it's only now that I have chosen which side of the coin is better…" _

MIA:

I liked that she kept it cryptic right up to the end. I wish that she had written more about my work as a contributor to Greenpeace. "What do you think?" I asked Michael.

"It's good. I mean, I like that she made you sound like you. NO pretentious bullshit."

I nodded, "Yeah. I liked Kiki. But," I started.

"Yes?" he asked, leaning back into the bed.

I tossed the magazine to the floor. "I like you a bit more."  
"I think I read that in some Cosmo magazine. She only mentioned the relationship fifty times."

"Cause that is what the readers want," I explained. "Tomorrow night will be fun, won't it? I can show you off and wear a dress of my choosing. You know, this will be my first non royal even in quite some time."

"What are you going to wear?" he asked as I kissed his belly and drummed my hands against the side of his stomach. "I dunno. Maybe something really scandalous."

"Yeah, right," he said with a laugh as he sucked in his stomach. I was getting kind of low on the belly. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," I said seductively (I find it hard to believe I can be seductive, but according to two men I can be).

He didn't seem to mind seeing what I was doing at all. After the number of times we've made love he has never actually thanked me, but after that he certainly did which made me laugh hysterically.

I had only done that with one other person because I thought it was a rather intimate act that only people who are really together should do, but I know that he had Lucie do the same thing to him. "Better than Lucie?" I asked softly.

He kissed me hard. Was that an answer, or a dodging? "Mia, she meant absolutely nothing to me. I hardly even remember that night."

I looked around. "Were you guys here? In this bed?"

He sighed heavily. It was the sigh that he gives me when he really is tired of all my questions, but knows that I deserve answers. "You really want to know?"

"Yes," I said tentatively.

He took my hand. "It was in California. We had a fling while I was living out there. But I ended it and moved back here. But we never did anything else-"

"But you did do…you know, that?"

"Mia, to be quite honest with you this is not how I want to spend my night with you."

"Stop dodging," I argued.

"Fine," he said angrily, "The only reason I ever did anything with her is because of you."

Silence filled the room. "Because of me?" I whispered a few minutes later.

"Yes. She lied to me. She told me that you laughed about me. That I was a bad lay…and being the drunk that I was that first night we met I wanted to prove that I wasn't. But I couldn't go through with it all. It just didn't feel right. But she didn't want to leave empty handed. So she did that to me and I…"

I wanted to throw up at this instant. He actually had oral…he did things orally to her that he hadn't even done to me! "You what?" I snapped.

"Mia, am I sitting here questioning you about Joshua? Or Rob or-"

"You want to know? Fine. I was intimate with my boyfriend after a good eight months of being together. We didn't sleep together but we still did other things to each other. Happy now?" I demanded, getting off the bed and ripping the blanket off the bed. "Good night."

"Where you going?" he asked, following me.

"To bed," I replied, spreading the blanket on the couch so I could make a sleeping bag of sorts.

"Mia…come on, don't be mad at me. That's in the past."

I turned to him. "But it still hurts. To think you would believe something like that. Michael, I have a hell of a lot more respect for you than to tell someone something like that. To lie about something like that."

"How was I supposed to know what you were like? I hadn't even seen you in ages!"  
"But you knew me. I'm not the type of person that would do something like that."

"But you had broken my heart," he said simply. "I was still dealing with something that had happened years before. I can see you had gotten over it but I hadn't."

"Good night Michael," I snapped, crawling onto the couch and turning my back toward him.

He threw his hands in the air and left the room. I started to cry. Why did I care so much about him and Lucie? Like he said, it was in the past. I doubt I am actually mad at him, but more so at her. Maybe that was why I 'forgot' to invite her to the wedding.

But no. I had to keep being mad at him. He actually told me that they had a fling while he was on the west coast, which according to my math means a whole lot more than just getting head from a socialite.

I couldn't sleep. Instead I stared up at the ceiling and listened to the traffic below us. I saw him sit in the lazy boy on the other side of the room. He strummed a few notes on his guitar and then put it down again. "God why do I screw up so much?" he mumbled. Then he came over to me (I closed my eyes so he wouldn't know I was spying on him) and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry babe…if I had known the truth I would never have done that with Lucie. I…I just thought that you were out of reach. I had lost my chance with you, ya know? Please don't hate me…" he whispered.

I opened my eyes and found myself inches away from his face.

"I could never hate you," I replied simply. "You are Michael Moscovitz, right?"

He nodded and gave me his signature smile.

"Then of course I could never hate you."

"You've been awake?" he asked.

I nodded. "I hate sleeping without you near me. You've got me addicted to you."

He laughed, "Sometimes I feel like that too…you know, that I'm addicted to you. But hey, it's better than being addicted to crack, right?" he asked with a half smile.

"You know what, Michael?" I asked.

"What?"

"I think we just survived our first real argument."

He smiled for a moment then looked serious, "I just want you to know, if I could I would have never done anything with her. I want to turn back the hands of time and not have a thing with her-"

"But the ending might be different," I argued. "I mean, who's to say we'd get together at all if you hadn't been with her?"

He stood up and pulled me into his arms. Then he carried me into our bedroom and….well, he did something that that he hadn't done to me before. And might I say girls, get a boyfriend with a tongue ring.


	19. Christmas Eve

AUthor's NOte: I've been lazy and not updating this stuff all week. With my birthday (so sad, no longer a teen!) and Christmas stuff I had no time to do this. ANd when I tried late at night my computer misbehaved. So, anyways, here you go. This chapter has Christmas in it so I thought it would fit with the holiday season. Enjoy.

And for crying out loud, review.

* * *

The next day I went shopping with Shameeka for a dress for that nights ceremony. "I am thinking sexy," Shameeka said with a devilish grin. "Cuz from the look on that face I can tell you are getting plenty of-"

"Shameeka, please," I hissed, looking around. People were recognizing me as the PRincess of Genovia. More so now that I was dating a rising musician. "That's kind of private. Besides, I'm not necessarily going for a dress that _screams_ sex appeal. I want something subtle."

We left my apartment at nine in the morning and returned at three with a dress, shoes and a clutch. "Hey handsome," I said, kissing Michael's cheek.

"Hey babe. What time are we leaving tonight?" he asked.

"A limo will be arriving at eight o'clock," I replied.

"Mind if I head down to the studio for a quick rehearsal?"  
"Go ahead. I have to get my hair done and stuff. Be back by six thirty so you can shower and stuff."

He pecked me on the cheek and rushed out the door, forgetting his jacket. He then rushed back in a few minutes later to grab that.

"You guys are just too…" Shameeka started.

"Too what?" I asked, grabbing an apple off the counter.

"Perfect. It's creepy."

"How so?" I asked, taking a bite.

"Because look at this. You are somehow fitting both of your careers into one life. And the careers aren't your everyday nine to five jobs-"

"Tell me about it," I said, rolling my eyes. "But the wedding is coming up and that's all I want to think about after tonight. No more princess things. Just this." That was a lie. I still had to write my abdication speech that only four other people in the entire world know about.

"Can you believe it's only two weeks away?" she asked with wide eyes. "I mean, a lifetime of waiting is only two weeks away!"

I smiled slightly. "I know… I have my final dress fitting next week…"

"When is your dad coming?" she asked, looking in the fridge for food, unsuccessful considering we are more likely to order take out than to actually go to the supermarket.

"Um, I dunno if he can. He's really busy withthe new wifeand stuff. Hey, when if your hairdresser coming over?"

She noticed the instant change in my voice tone and stared at me. "He's not happy, is he?"

"Michael? Of course he is," I said, making it obvious that I wasn't ready to talk about my dad.

"Whatever Mia. Just remember that you can't live your life for someone else. You only get one chance at this thing…"

I nodded just as her hairdresser knocked on the door.

* * *

MICHAEL:

That fight the night before really strung me out. Well, maybe not the fight as much as the making up did. I could hardly pay attention to the other guys as we rehearsed.  
"Moscovitz, come on. We have to have this straight out considering you are doing the whole wedding thing right before the tour-"

"Shut up Reggie!" I snapped. "I had this date planned before anything else was scheduled."

He wasn't used to my abruptness. They all knew I was only like this if something was going on with Mia.

Tony took me outside. He had started smoking a little, but only when he was stressed out. "Want one?" he asked. I shook my head, no. "What's going on? Why you acting like a little bitch in there?"

"I'm getting married in less than two weeks," I replied. "My father in law to be can't _stand_ the idea of me being part of his family so much that he won't come to the wedding. He's blaming me because Mia no longer wants to be princess-"

"Whoa, what?"

I looked around and saw that we were totally alone. "She's abdicating. Effective December thirtieth. So that way she can just be Mia _Moscovitz_ when we get married."

He looked confused. "Yeah, you've mentioned that before but I had no idea that it was going to happen so soon…"

"So basically her dad hates me for taking away his little girl."  
He half smiled, "Yeah, my father in law is the same way."

"How are things with Lilly?" I asked, hinting about the whole baby thing.

"Fine. She's been on edge lately, but it's probably just PMS."

I shook my head and laughed. "That's our Lilly."

"But I am worried about her. I think she might be…nevermind."

"No, what?" I asked, waving his cigarette smoke away.

"Well...she might be having an affair."

"What?" I said, trying not to laugh.

"With some Boris kid."

"Boris PElkowski? The violin virtuoso?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"He's her first boyfriend. Back in _high school_. He used to be in my first band...back in high school."

"Well, I've noticed his number on the caller ID lately…"  
"He is coming to New York for the wedding," I replied. "Maybe they are meeting for lunch or something. They ended things pretty well. As friends," I explained. "Lilly wouldn't cheat on you Tony. Trust me."

"But why would he be calling so much?"

"They are _friends_. Or at least they were. Maybe they are talking more often now. Have you asked her about it?"

He shrugged. "She's been so damn moody and hasn't been feeling good."

"_Maybe_ it's something else," I hinted.

"Like what?" he asked, "She couldn't be preg- oh shit…do you think she's…you know, with child?"

I laughed at him, "That is why you are just the _guitarist_," I teased. "_Not_ a brain surgeon."

"You mean…you think…."

"I think she is, but I could be wrong."

"How do I bring up the subject?"

"I don't know. Maybe 'Hey Lilly, maybe we should have a talk about kids'?"

"Yeah…"

"You guys _have_ had that discussion, right?"

"Sort of. We wanted to wait a few years. I mean, we've always kind of gone by the seat of our pants."

"What do you think about it happening a little early?" I asked.

"Michael, I'm going to be a father," he whispered with a sort of smile, not looking at me. He stomped on his cigarette and ran into the studio again.

Well, he took that well.

* * *

I went home a little while later and showered and put on my suit. Mia had picked one up on her way home from dress shopping. I would have rathered wearing one of my own and she agreed, but only after she saw me in the thing she bought.

She didn't let me see her dress yet though, she simply poked her head out from our bedroom door. "I don't like it. Wear what you want," she said about my suit.

"What are you wearing?" I asked, loosening my tie.

"That is none of your business yet," Shameeka said pushing me away from the door.

"Well, I do need to go in there and get clothes."

"Here," she said tossing me an old blue velor suit. "It'll look great," she promised.

"This is an old _Hallowee_n costume," I called back to her.

"It'll be a fashion statement.

I rolled my eyes. Great. Just what I wanted. To be a _fashion statement_.

* * *

I sat in the living room, strumming on my guitar as I waited for Mia to come out of the room. The door opened and I stood up, but it was a false alarm. It was only Shameeka who was also going to the ceremony. "Don't you look _snazzy_," she teased.

"You look beautiful," I complimented. And she did. She had a bright red dress who's hem went up and down in a wave like formation.

"Thanks Michael. But wait til you see your girl-"

As if on cue Mia came out. And she looked…well, stunning. It was exactly the type of dress she said she wanted. It came to about right below her knees and the hung on all of her curves. The dress was a shimmery blue color that attracted all of the lights. "You look…"

"Doesn't she look vintage?" Shameeka asked. "It's from this little store that we found that sells old Hollywood gowns. This was designed by who Mia?" she asked. She knew that Mia would be asked the designer's name.

"Bill Blass," she said softly. "Do you like it Michael?" she asked.

"Mia…it's…breathtaking," I said after a few minutes. It really was. The dress itself was simple. I'm sure it looks ugly on the rack (and I'm sure Mia picked it out and Shameeka didn't like it until she saw it on Mia), but on Mia it just…I dunno. It wasn't like what other women wear in today's world. It had sleeves, for one. Short ones, but normally women are apt to wear strapless or thin straps.

"Michael, you should go change into that white suit I put on the bed for you. That way you won't look like matching twins," Shameeka instructed, pushing me out of the room. "That is, if you can take your eyes off of her for five minutes."

I could tell I was blushing but who cared?

* * *

We were the toast of the town that night. Or rather, Mia was. Everyone loved her simple elegance look. Her hair matched the 1930's feel that her dress set off. She said a short speech at the ceremony and then asked me if I minded leaving a short while later. She didn't want to go to the parties afterwards. "I'm way too tired," she explained to a person taht was hosting a party.

They looked offended, but Mia stood her ground. "I think I may be coming down with the bug. I just need some rest," she lied, feigning a stuffed nose. What an actress.

* * *

The next week was filled with us rushing around the city getting the final plans for the wedding settled. The guys helped me get some tables for the reception and then helped me set them up at the loft. Rocky was kind enough to put his drums away for this occasion.

"It's not _everyday_ that my big sister gets married," he explained to me.

I was happy to be getting a little brother out of this deal. Cassy was too young to understand anything. She had started walking a little on her own so she kept walking around us to show off.

"I _think_ she has a crush on you," Mia teased on Christmas eve. We were spending it alone because her mother wanted us over early the next morning for presents.

"What can I say? The Thermopolis women love me," I teased back. "Why are the fire detectors going off? Are you cooking something?"

"Oh crap!" she said jumping up.

"What?" I asked.

"Your cake!"

"My what?"

She was already in the kitchen opening the oven. I walked into the room filled with smoke.

"Your birthday cake!" she exclaimed.

"My birthday isn't for another few weeks," I replied.

"I know…but we won't be around for it," she explained, "So I wanted to surprise you with a birthday cake."

I kissed the tip of her nose and pulled her to me close and started silently laughing. "Thank you babe," I said trying not to let her know I am laughing. "Love you."

So instead of a birthday cake we sat in front of my fireplace toasting marshmallows, and listened to some old Al Green music and talked about her upcoming speech to the populace of Genovia.

"They'll hate me," she said softly.

I handed her her s'more. "No they won't. They just won't understand."

She half smiled and bit into her s'more.

The next morning she woke me up extra early from our little bed that we made on the living room floor. "Why am I awake at six thirty in the morning?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

She bounced up and down, "You'll see."

So I got up. What can I say? I'm a sucker for a girl in pink pajamas and pig tails.

She pulled me into a guest room where she had a piano set up. "You got me a piano?" I asked, surprised. "When did you get it in here?" I asked.

"Yesterday while you were at the studio, do you like it?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, totally," I said fingering the keys. I had never really owned a proper piano before and it touched me that she figured out that I wanted that.

She sat down on the bench and turned to me. "This was written for me a long time ago," she started. "But _now_ it is for you."

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful _

_Stop me and steal my breath _

_Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky _

_Never revealing their depth _

_Tell me that we belong together Dress it up with the trappings of love _

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips _

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above _

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder _

_I'll be love suicide _

_I'll be better when I'm older _

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life _

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof _

_As we lie awake in my bed _

_You're my survival, you're my living proof _

_My love is **alive **and **not dead** _

_Tell me that we belong together _

_Dress it up in the trappings of love _

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips _

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above _

_I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead _

_Tuned in, turned on, remembered the thing you said _

I could tell without her having to say so that Joshua had written those words for her. I sat next to her on the bench and rubbed her back as she played the last few notes. "You learned how to play the piano?" I asked softly to lessen the tension I could feel that was building up in her back.

"Grandmere had me learn it a few years ago."

"Thank you," I said softly, "That was beautiful."

"And Michael," she said softly, looking up at me.

"Yes?"

She took off the bracelet that had been on her wrist since before I had seen her again. "Look at the inscription."

I looked at the engraving and saw 'Prop. Of MM'. I laughed. "So the bracelet is mine as well?"  
She smiled and took it away from me. "You can only wish. No. It is mine. All mine."

"Where is your necklace?" I asked, noticing that her locket was gone.

"I put it away last night," she replied, rubbing her neck where the necklace had once taken residence.

"Away?" I asked.

"Joshua gave that to me for my birthday last year and I swore I would never take it off. But then I started thinking about something. He wanted me to move on and I know I could never fully do that with his picture around my neck. I don't think he intended for me to wear him for the rest of my life."

I nodded. I didn't want her to let go of her past completely. "Ready for your gift?" I asked.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Duh."


	20. Wow, thanks I guess

Author's Note: Okay, here's a major chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Have a good new year, a safe one. I myself am going into the city for my last under 21 New Year's Eve. Woot.

...wouldn't it have been smart of me if I made it so the last chapter was in it is taking place on NYE? BUt no, I'm lazy.

See ya in 2005...for those of you not already there.

* * *

MIA:

In the week between the Cosmo ceremony and Christmas I made a discovery about myself. That I wasn't exactly all alone. I mean, even when no one else was around I wasn't alone. That isn't a deep thought about other beings or anything. I discovered that I was going to be having a baby. Michael and I were going to be parents way before we planned on it.

I mean, I had ignored the signs, figuring that I was just jittery with all the new things going on. Plus, I'm on a pill that makes it so I only get my period four times a year; I wasn't due to have another for a month.

I wanted to tell him right away but with the wedding I couldn't see exactly how I could. I would tell him Christmas night. That would be his final present.

Before I told him about our unexpected guest, I had to be sure he knew that Joshua was in the past. That is why I gave him Joshua's song. That is why I had the bracelet engraved with his initials (the property thing was kind of a joke going back to the tattoo I had gotten earlier that year when he teased me about getting a 'property of' added to the ink.)

I have to admit, I was terrified when I found out I was pregnant. What would the people of Genovia think? This would be the second heir in a row that was bred out of wedlock. But then I remembered. This baby would not be an heir to the Genovian throne. It would hopefully be part of rock royalty instead.

Also, Michael's words calmed me. He didn't know that I was 'with child' but he started talking to me about a family. He mentioned how someday we would have to get a bus to travel on with a little area for our kids to play in. He talked about having kids more and more which I took as a good sign.

I sat on the bench waiting for him to come back into the room with my Christmas present. I thought about how this would be our first and last Christmas alone together. Last year we had been in St. Louis in a hotel room with the rest of the band celebrating. He had given me an ankle bracelet and a book of poetry he had heard me mention before. I had given him a traditional Genovian Trust Ring (which still surprises me to this day. A Trust Ring is given to a man that the woman hopes to one day marry. Back then I didn't want to even consider the idea), and a painting of John Lennon that is now hanging up in the bedroom. Kind of creepy actually. It's almost like he watches us in there.

Michael returned with a small package. But I know him. He's very sneaky. It's probably a picture of something that he is giving me. "What is it?" I asked carefully.

"Open it."

So I did. And I was sorely disappointed. "An autographed picture of Conan O'Brien," I said softly. Disappointment.

"Yeah. I even got it framed."

I nodded, "I can see that…"

"What, you don't like it?" he asked, surprised.

"No…no I do."

"Okay. Well. What time is your mom planning on having us over?"

I stared up at him. "That's it?" I asked, trying not to sound greedy.

"Well, what else do you want? You told me not to-"  
"Michael James do you understand how much work I put into your gifts?"

"I know-"

"And for crying out loud you still don't have everything!"

"Huh? There's more?" he asked.

"Uh yeah."

"Um…sorry?" he asked.

"Ugh!" I said as I walked past him and stormed into our bedroom. I slammed the door shut.

"Mia, what is it? Why are you so m-"

I opened the door a little bit. "Come and see me in about seven months to find out the last present."

He looked at me oddly. "Huh? Mia, you aren't making a bit of sense."

"Of course I'm not!" I exclaimed. "I'm going over my mother's. You can come over when you want."

* * *

I took a cab to my mother's loft and watched my little brother open his gifts. Frank gave him some Beatle's action figures. "Now son, those are vintage. Not to be played with."

"Who is your favorite Beatle?" I asked him.

"Ringo of course," he replied.

I was happy that he was a normal eleven year old. A lot of kids these days are doing the goth thing and totally rejecting their families. Not my Rocky though. He loved when ever I came over, but loved it more when Michael was there.

"Where is Michael?" my mother asked as we picked up the wrapping paper late that afternoon.

"He's at home."

" Doing?"

"Probably nothing," I replied.

"You get into a fight?" she asked.

"I gave him a piano, a song and a bracelet and you know what he gave me?"

"No?"

"An autographed _picture_ of Conan O'Brien…_framed_ of course."

She burst out laughing. "That's a man for you-"

"Mom, I'm giving him something else too that I would have to say is one of the better gifts a woman can give a man."

"Mia, I don't want to hear any dirty-"

"Mom, I'm having a baby."

Her face softened as she stared at my stomach. "Oh Miiiia," she cooed, hugging me. "How far along are you? Are you sure?" she asked backing up and putting her hands on my stomach.

"I took three tests."

"I'll get you an appointment before the wedding."

"Well, they originally caught it in my physical. But I took three tests at home to make sure."

"So? How far along are you?"

"Two months."

"You can't tell," she said rubbing my belly. "Imagine, Cassy and her niece could go to school together!" she said with a laugh.

"But I haven't told him yet."

"Why the hell not?" she asked.

"Remember your didn't want Frank to know about Rocky right away?" I asked.

She nodded. "We all have our own reasons for doing things. But tell him before the wedding."

I nodded as the front door opened. "Tell who what before the wedding?"

"Oh, hi…Michael," Mom said slowly, looking at me. "I was talking about her father. About her real plans…umm…"

"Bye Mom," I said giving her the hint.

"Okay, I gotta go," she said wiping her hands. "You two finish up with the wrapping paper."

With that she walked out of the room.

"Mia, what's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Fine. Leave all this and come with me."

"Where?" I asked as he grabbed my wrist.

"Just trust me," he said softly. "Miss Thermopolis, I am kidnapping your daughter!" he called into the kitchen.

"Okay dear. I'll see you kids tomorrow!"

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as he hailed a cab.

He told the cabbie where to take us.

"Why are we going to the Empire State Building?" I asked.

"All will be explained in due time my love," he said squeezing my hand.

We arrived at our destination and stared up at the high rise. "What are we doing here?"

He took my hands in his own. "Mia, there was a dance my senior year that I always wanted to take you to but didn't have the nerve to ask. And now," he said pulling me into the building. We walked into the elevator before he spoke again, "And now I am going to share this Christmas, the first for us as a couple, with you re-enacting that night that we never got."

Now I want you to know that my emotions are going haywire. I started crying hysterically. We were at the Empire State Building. My grandmother arranged it so that they could have it there since she'd messed up the original prom plans. I had secretly hoped Michael would invite me, but he went bowling with his band instead...I was invited to that with Lilly though. But not to the prom.

"Mia, are you okay?" he asked as we reached the Observation Deck.

"I…."I stammered. "I'm going to be sick."

* * *

MICHAEL:

She ran to the nearest trash bin. Geez, I'm glad my Christmas gift makes her ill. I held her hair back as she threw up. "Mia, what did you eat at your mom's?" I asked her.

When she finally got up, "I'm sick," she stammered.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked, worried.

"It's not a big deal."

"Mia, I think you just threw up a baby there-"

"I what?" she snapped. Her eyes were wide as anything.

"It's just a…Mia?"

She looked away, clearly avoiding my eyes.

"Yes?"

"Are you…"

"Yes."

"Pregnant?"

"Yes."

I stared at her for a minute as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. She started shaking a little bit. "Mia, are you sure?" I asked, rubbing her arm.

"Yes. They told me when I had my physical."

"You are right," I said softly as we hugged.

"Huh?"

"You have given me the best present you ever could."


	21. Goodbye

We decided not to tell any of our friends. We didn't want any bad luck. "Mia, I have my bachelor party tonight. What do I wear?" I asked, holding two different shirts.

"Where are you guys going?" she asked, looking at my clothes.

"I dunno. Nolan is in charge of it."

She gave me a look. "Strippers?"

I shrugged, "I have no clue. The green one or the black?" I asked.

"Well don't you think you should find out?" she demanded.

"That's why I'm asking you. Green or black?"

"I mean if there are going to be strippers there or not."

"Mia it's a bachelor party. What do you _think_ is going to happen?"

"Michael…just don't get totally smashed, okay?" she said pointing to the green shirt and walking away.

* * *

"Our fearless leader," Nolan started at dinner that night. "Is finally taking that ball and chain that we thought didn't really exist, and is finally getting married."

He had started drinking before and was clearly incoherent.

Nolan started shaking his curls to the beat of the music behind us, forgetting his speech, so Tony took over.

"Michael, we, as your best friends, promise to not let you do anything that will get you in trouble with the little lady back home-"

"No, we promise to not _tell_ her about the little things that would get you in trouble!" Nolan said laughing.

I rolled my eyes and took a big sip of my drink. The next stop was to Hustler's. The record company got us into the VIP area, much to my chagrin. I sat in the back with Tony

as some of the guys got some lap dances. It's surprising that I ever found any of that appealing. "Shocking huh?" Tony asked.

"What?" I asked, drinking my beer.

"How immature it seems now that you have got the real thing."

I nodded. Mia definitely would not like the idea that I was seeing some semi nude girls shaking their things within arms reach. "What can I get for you sweetheart?" a waitress asked.

"He'll have a Jack and I'll have another Bud."

She winked at me, "Hey, aren't you the groom?"

"Yeah," I said, barely audible.

"Ladies!" she said waving her arms around. "I have the groom right over here!"

After that I was dragged to the main stage where I had three girls hanging all over me. All my friends were laughing and screaming. It's hard to believe a few years ago I would have loved this. Now I just wanted the stage to collapse so I could get the hell out of there. Then I could go home and cuddle up to Mia and have some nice cold pizza.

* * *

MIA:

Michael had his night of fun with his friends, but he came home fairly early. He told me that it wasn't really his thing. That he'd grown out of that kind of thing. I was strangely excited that seeing naked girls didn't attract his attention anymore.

But what about _my_ night of fun? Shameeka and Tawny decided to merge their great minds together to throw me a bachelorette party.

We went to a nice dinner and then to a club. And when I say a club, I am talking about the 'Hunk-o-Mania Revue'. I had mentioned that I had never been to such a place and they thought that it was _strange_ that in this day and age a girl wouldn't be in touch with her sexuality enough to go to a male strip club.

I have to say this much…I really love Michael's body but DAMN…some guys spend more time at the gym than I could ever even imagine. And men normally don't fawn all over me but I won't lie, I liked it. I didn't really like getting the lap dance, however. I don't like people getting that close to me…I need my personal space bubble.

The girls kept trying to get me to drink. "Mia I know you know how to have a good time," Tawny said, handing me a drink. "And Cosmo's are your favorite."

I smiled, "I'm just having my orange juice," I replied.

"Mia, put the damn drink down and get drunk. Michael drank at his thing now it's your turn," Tawny argued.

Lilly noticed that I was holding my stomach as I said no to the alcohol. "Mia, here's an orange juice and gin," she said, wiggling her nose. That was our secret thing when we were younger. She was lying.

I smiled appreciatively and drank the juice from her. But she and I got tired fairly early and left the others at the club. I called and asked Michael to pick us up. The club wasn't really in the best of areas.

Michael came quickly and took the two old pregnant ladies back to their homes.

"We only have two days," I said softly as we laid in bed that night.

"Are you nervous about your speech?" he asked, twirling my hair.

"I guess. The press conference is taking place tomorrow at the Plaza in the Renaldo Tea Room. It'll be shown live to the people of Genovia."

"Is your dad coming here for it?"

I felt a pain in my stomach. My father and I hadn't spoken since that day I left. "I have no idea."

* * *

I struggled all morning with what I should wear. Shameeka came over and helped me choose a grey skirt that flared, and a white cardigan sweater. I kept my hair held back with a ribbon. I stared at myself in the mirror. This would be the last time I would look at myself and see Princess Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Grimaldi Renaldo. A few hours from now I would just be Mia Thermopolis. And tomorrow I would become Mia Moscovitz.

Wow. I sat down and thought about that fact. I was really going to be a wife from now on. I would be a mother in a few months. I looked around our room and how very Michael it was. I was going to have to Mia-nize it when we had a chance to really live here again.

"Mia, are you ready?" Michael asked, poking his head into the room.

I turned and forced a smile. "Yeah. Just give me a second, okay?"

He nodded and went back into the kitchen to wait for me.

I thought about everything that I was giving up. I would not have a say in what happened in Genovia anymore. Which honestly is a _good _thing; having a say that is. Most people in the world have no say in what happens in their respective countries.

I am not responsible enough to handle an entire country. All I want is Michael and our baby.

We took a cab to the Plaza. I saw Lars waiting for me at the front door and I wove. "Hey Lars!" I exclaimed.

He lifted me up and spun me around. He hadn't seen me in almost a month. "Hello there Princess. A big announcement today?" he asked, looking at Michael as he paid the cabbie.

I half smiled. "Yes."

"What is it?" he asked.

I laughed. When he first became my body guard he would never be so familiar with me. He would agree to find the news when everyone else did. "You'll see."

"Good or bad news?" he asked.

I looked at Michael as he came over to us and put his arm around me. "Definitely good news," I replied.

"Then shall we?" Lars asked as he opened the side doors for us.

A make up woman touched me up before I went to the podium. I listened to the mix CD that Joshua gave me to listen to before any big speeches. It was supposed to psych me up. And it always gave me luck. Hopefully I won't be humming I Want if That Way while answering questions.

"Mia," Michael said, lifting my headphones off of my ears.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say…you can change your mind if you want. I know this is hard for you and I don't want you to regret anything."

He kissed my cheek and patted my bottom. "Well, whatever you decide, good luck."

Great. That is JUST what I needed.

* * *

I started to go out to the podium when I saw _him_ standing off to the side. He was wearing regular clothes, not his typical suit and tie. He looked normal. He had a sweater and khaki pants on. He looked like he did in private.

He didn't know I noticed him off at the edge of the reporters.

I wanted to keep it that way.

"Ladies and gentlemen," I started without a single stammer. "When I was fourteen years old I was brought into the Plaza, to this room and given the biggest news of my entire life. Before that day, October second two thousand, I was just a regular New York girl. I was a freshman in high school who was trying to figure out how to make the cutest boy in school to like me. And my biggest problems were passing algebra, whom my mother was dating…and how to get my best friend's older brother to see me as something other than a geeky freshman," I said. I took a deep breath. I saw Michael blushing off to the side. "I was like any other teenager. If you asked me on October first what I wanted to be when I grew up I probably couldn't answer you. No fourteen year old could really, honestly tell you. I know I wanted to just handle passing my freshman year of high school.

"But now that I am a twenty five year old woman I have had a world of experiences. I have gotten to volunteer in a third world country. I have been given the opportunity to travel to places that every person would ever want. I know in my role as Princess of Genovia I have been given the opportunity of a lifetime. In the years that I have lived among the people of Genovia I have fallen in love with the country. With the people. And they have given me an opportunity that most people would imagine as very glamorous. A lot of people would probably give anything to be in my position. My position has been one that I have grown to love.

"However along the way I have lost myself. I lost that fourteen year old that I know is still in me. And I understand that everyone must grow up and mature. But I think that part of that growing up is finding who you are. And from the day I found out I was a princess I stopped finding out who I was. I was told who I was and what I was to do with that idenity.I was simply the _Princess of Genovia_. I was no longer Mia Thermopolis.

"I therefore am abdicating from my position as Princess of Genovia." The media started buzzing and yelling out questions. The press secretary quieted them down so I could explain further.

"A lot of you may be wondering why now. And others may be accusing my fiancé of making me make this decision. But then you don't know me. A long time ago I brought this idea up to another man who told me that it was okay to leave this title behind me and to live a quiet life. But at the same time I was still trying to make everyone else around me happy even when it was not making me happy. But in the past few months I have been taking a hard look at myself and realized that I didn't like who I was becoming.

"I had gone away for a few months last year, as many of you know, and found that fourteen year old again. I laughed and acted like a young woman my age would. And I realized that I wanted that to be my life. I wanted to be like any other person. I wanted to find myself and choose my own career. And when I told my fiancé my plans he was not sure if I should or not. He told me that I should think about this more. And I have. I have thought about this for quite some time. Before he even came along.

"And so he supported me. And my mother has supported me. And I fully hope that everyone else can learn to support this decision and to respect my privacy. If any of your questions are pertaining to who told me to do this then you may want to leave now considering I just answered that."

"The princ- Miss Thermopolis will now take questions for the next ten minutes," the press secretary said, holding back tears.

I smiled lightly at him. He had been the one to moderate all my press conferences.

"Miss Thermopolis, you say that you have been considering this for quite some time. What exactly gave you the final push to do so today?"


	22. Naked Jogging

Author's Note: Okay. The song at the end is by Garth Brooks. AMAZING song. I love it to pieces. Also, thanks to everyone for reading this series. It's not done (this is probably the second to last chapter or so). But it's going to be totally done after this story. I'm putting an epilogue and everything so there will be no turning back.

Plus, I'll get to post my fun story that I started writing way back in the summer. Of course, I wrote it backwards but whatever. Maybe that'll be up next week.

And Loose, I finished part III...I think. I just gotta add some stuff to II and I and it'll be totally done. Woot.

* * *

MICHAEL:

"I do believe I just covered that question a few moments ago," she replied. "I see you have a tape recorder, you can refer to that for my answer.Yes, Jessica?" shecontinued, looking at another reporter.

The questions went longer than ten minutes. Her press secretary wanted them to stop at the ten minute mark, but she agreed to stay until everyone's questions were answered appropriately.

I looked past her and saw Cammie blotting her eyes and the prince with his head down. I never saw him with his head down. He always told Mia that royalty does not do such an act because it makes them vulnerable.

Mia finally came down the podium two hours later. She fell into my arms and started crying. "It's over. No turning back," she mumbled.

"It's a new beginning," I reminded her.

"Can we go home?" she said softly.

"But I saw your-"

"Please," she pleaded.

I guessed that she had seen her father as well and was choosing to avoid the confrontation. "Fine," I said, kissing the top of her head.

We kept to ourselves that afternoon. The phone was ringing off the hook with interview offerings. Lilly must have called thirty times. "I can't talk to anyone," Mia said softly. "Because then I would have to talk to everyone to be fair."

That was what I loved about her. She knew everyone had a story to write and she wanted everyone's questions to be heard and answered sufficiently. As long as they weren't rude (like the one guy who asked if she was abdicating because of her father's new wife), she would answer them.

"I'm going to get the mail," she said as I made our dinner.

"Are you sure you don't want me to?" I asked.

"I'm sure. I am only going to the lobby," she explained.

She came back a few minutes later with a single envelope that had her name on it. "Who's that from?" I asked.

"I….I ….Um….need to be a lone for a little while. Are you going over to my mom's to set the tables up?"

"After dinner," I replied.

"Then I'll read this when I'm alone. I…I might stay with my mom tonight."

I nodded. Clearly the contents of that envelope were a secret that she didn't want me to know about.

The phone rang. "No inter-"

"I don't want to interview Mia. It's her friend, Brock."

I looked at Mia, "It's Brock?"

Her face exploded into a huge smile, "Hey loser," she greeted him. "Oh God...okay, I'll see you there tonight. I can't believe you are really going to do this...yeah...okay, Tawny will probably want to come as well. She does want your bod Brock...okay, in a little while. Bye."

I stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"What did he want?"

"Oh, he's just letting me cash in on a bet we made a few years ago," she replied cryptically.

I knew I wasn't about to get an answer out of her."Okay. What time am I supposed to go to the church tomorrow?" I asked, trying to forget the envelope.

"The ceremony is at three, so you have to be there at two. The photographer will take you and your friend's pictures there."  
"Okay babe. Why don't you get ready to go to your mom's?"

We quickly ate dinner and headed to her mother's house to set the tables up and to put the place settings down. Mia acted like herself then. No one asked her about the days earlier events. I did hear her stepfather asking Miss Thermopolis if she knew Mia was going to do that.

She walked me to the door that night. "Bye baby," she said softly. "I'll miss you tonight."

"I just want to say good bye to Mia Thermopolis. Because tomorrow I am going to make you Mia Moscovitz."

She smiled widely, "And how does one say good bye to the person they love?"

I took her face in my hands and kissed her like I have never kissed a woman before. From the expression on her face I could tell she enjoyed it. "Night baby."m

I tapped the tip of her nose, "Night babe."

* * *

Tony was waiting for me at my apartment that night. We decided to play some music and chill out without all the craziness that the other guys bring along with them. I liked it when it was just me and Tony. We could just chill and watch television without having to talk. Everyone else thought that you needed to talk all the time.

"Nervous?" Tony asked as we watched an old episode of Reno 911!

I shook my head. "No. It'll be the easiest thing I've ever done. I was more nervous when you and I flew to Genovia to see her. I hadn't seen her in…oh God, five or six years? That was nerves. Now…I am marrying my best friend. It'll be the easiest thing ever."

"Think she'll cry?"  
I smiled a little bit, "She cries when I least expect her to. And now that she's pregnant she's-"

"She's what?" he said, almost spilling his drink.

"Tony, I…we're not telling anyone. Don't tell Lilly," I pleaded.

"When did you find out?"

"On Christmas she told me. She's only about two and a half months along. We don't want to jinx it…"

"No, I got it bro…that's really cool. So we get to be dad's together. Nice huh?"

"Ohhh, yeah."

"Mood swings?"

"They're nuts."

"Does she pick fights and stuff with you?"

"Not on purpose. I dunno, she's just been ultra emotional with the abdication and her dad and stuff. She's just…"  
"I know what you mean. It gets so frustrating that you don't know if you should kiss her or just shake her..."

"I know…I know…"

* * *

MIA:

I bundled up aftermy mother's and went to meet Brock and Tawny down the street at the diner they were eating in. "Enough tourists around?" I said laughing.

"A bet is a bet," Brock said getting up and dragging us to the direction of Central Park. I hated goign to the park at night, but I also knew that Larswas near by (he voluntarily continued services after today's news).

"Strip," Tawny said laughing.

Brockhid behind a bench so passerby's wouldn't notice. Then he started running.I burst out laughing because some tourists were snapping pictures, cuz obviously you would never see a naked man running outside on December 30th inDetriot (I'm guessing they are from there since they had a Lion's hat on). He ran around the resevoir (ugh, how many times have I run around thatfor the Presidential Fitness test?).As he approached us he was yelling for us to run.

"Run?" Tawny asked, looking at me.

"OhGod! Police!" I said laughing.

So we tossed his clothes to the ground and ran. He managed to throw his pants back on and his jacket. We caught acab. "Thanks for almost getting arrested," I teased.

"Anything for you sweetie," he said with a wink.

"You aren't getting any from me, so you might want togear your flirting in another direction," I replied.

"No lastminute fling?" he teased, his arm around Tawny. I know he's joking. In fact, he's even given Michael his approval. He said that Michael was the only other person he'd let me marry (other than Joshua or himself).

"How about the three of us get some drinks?" Tawny suggested.

I yawned. "Nah, I promised my mom I'd watch a movie with her tonight. You can drop me off here," I said, directing that lastpart to the cabbie. "See you kids tomorrow."

* * *

I watched a movie with my mother that night. I came home at like, nine from my trip to the park. I told her what Brock did and she laughed. "I always thought that kid had spunk. Ever since you told me about the shark bite he got." 

She thought I should see Titanic one last night (after all, I _did_ ditch her for our traditional Christmas Eve Titanic fest) before I got married. She knows that Michael refuses to let that rubbish into the apartment.

"How does it feel?" she asked as we put tape two in.

"What?" I asked, rubbing my belly.

"Being a commoner?"

I smiled. "So far I'm still not being treated as a commoner. Michael and I had about thirty photographers following us here tonight. But it will all be an adventure Mom…I'm starting a whole new life tomorrow. I know you don't think I should take his name-"

"Mia, you aren't me. If you want to take his name, then by all means, take his name. I won't think less of you. You have shown who you are by doing what you did today honey. You are an adult. You can make any decision you want. I'll support you baby."

I sighed. "I'm gonna go to sleep," I said kissing her cheek. "I love you Mom."

"You too. Will you be comfortable on the fouton?"

I smiled and thought of something Joshua had told his mother, "Mom, I have slept on a cot for two months in South America. I think I can handle a futon from _Pier One_."

My mom laughed and told me that I could send Frank in for bed.

* * *

Frank gave me a hug and wished me luck for the next day. I settled onto the fouton when Rocky came up to me. "Hey Mia."

"Hey Rock Rock."

"I've _told _you not to call me that anymore. I'm Rocky," he said rolling his eyes. Such a grown up right?

"Oh. Sorry. Hi Rocky."

"I um…just wanted to say that you looked good today. And you sounded _really _smart."

I smiled, "Thanks."

"And I was thinking…do you think you'll miss Genovia?" he asked tentatively. "Because you see…I was watching it…your press conference I mean, with my friend Charlie. And his mom says that you'll live to regret it. That you will go running back begging for-"

I bit my lip, "Rocky, don't listen to Charlie's mom. You know me. Am I the type to make a decision without fully considering all the options? Rocky, I'm going to be around here."

"What do you mean?"

" I will be living in New York City. Probably not that far from you."

"What about Michael? Will he be living in New York as well?"

I sighed, "Dur, he'll be my husband," I teased, "We'll be moving around a little bit. But in a few months we'll be settling in the apartment again and…Rocky, if I tell you something, you swear not to tell a soul?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Of course."

"You are going to be an uncle."

He smiled, "You are having a baby?" he asked, looking at my still flat belly.

I nodded. "What do you think?"

"That's great. I mean, you don't have to pretend with me. I know that you can have babies without being married…I mean, your dad and Mom did...and Mom and Frank only got married after they found out about me...I'm happy for you. And I'm really excited about Michael being my brother. He's really cool Mia. And he'll be a great Dad."

I gave my little brother a big hug, "Go to bed. We have a big day ahead of us."

"Can I sleep out here with you?" he asked, pointing to his sleeping bag and pillow on the floor.

I sighed. "Sure little man. I'm gonna go to the bathroom first."

He climbed into his Star Wars sleeping bag. "Okay."

I took my envelope from my purse and snuck into the bathroom.

The moment I took the envelope from the mailbox I knew who had written something to me. It was Joshua's handwriting. I am assuming that my father had dropped it off for me.

I opened the envelope and was greeted the aroma of his cologne. I froze for a moment then continued to take the letter out of the envelope.

_Mia- _

_I know, weird huh? Getting another letter from good old Joshua. I have no idea how old you are when you are getting this letter. It could be when you are forty and barely remember the letter I sent you through your father when you turned twenty five. Or it could be six months after your twenty fifth birthday. I have no idea. _

_This is a letter I asked your father to give you on your wedding day. I don't want you to feel sad. Remember, this is a happy event! This is the day you and I had always looked forward to…albeit with a different man. . But I know that you have gotten over me. You are getting married, something I have always hoped you would do. _

_Of course, I hoped that you would be marrying me, but that wasn't in the stars. I can only hope that you are marrying the man of your dreams. The man that will be your prince not only in name, but in practice. That he will treat you like I would treat you. I am not going to lie to you, imaging you with any other man brings tears to my eyes. But the thought of you living alone makes me feel even worse. _

_But you could do that. You could survive without a man. I always told you that you didn't need a man to make yourself worthwhile. Of course, I always said that when you were dating someone else and I wanted them out of the picture so I could have a shot at you (hey, it worked, right?)_

_Mia I've had time here to think about my life. And I've been talking to Father McGilly (who is actually writing this) and he asked me a question. If I knew the outcome here and I could go back and change anything…Like not meeting you or not going to __Africa__, would I? _

_My answer is no. Because knowing and loving you is the best thing I could have ever experienced. And I got to be happy in life. I get to be young forever, right? _

_And this man you are marrying is living out my dream. And if I didn't do the things I have done then I would not be me. _

_And he and I also talked about sex. I told him that you and I never have. He asked me if I regretted not getting intimate with you. And I answered him honestly. No. We were doing what was right for us. And that was right for us. _

_I have a feeling that you are still young as a bride. You are very likely with someone I remember quite well. A man that has always been in your heart. And knowing this makes me happy. I know he can take care of you. He's probably the only man I'd think was good enough to be your husband. The only one that I know loves you as I do. And that puts you before anything. That isn't something I've always done. I mean, you asked me not to go to Africa since you had a bad feeling, but I went anyways. I bet if you asked this young man to settle in one place he'd do that for you. Just to make you happy._

_And if it is not him I know you have made a good decision about your mate. You have always had the best taste (well, not including your fling with Rob…what were you thinking darling?). _

_All I ask of you is to remember me on this momentous occasion. And to say a prayer for my soul. I will be looking down on this day happily. _

_I wrote a song for you years ago and it made you accept me as your 'man'. Can you believe I just had Father McGilly say I was your man? Anyways I wrote another poem for you. Maybe your future husband can write it to music (if it is in fact who I believe it will be). This is my wedding present to you my darling, darling girl. I know in my heart of hearts that you will be a beautiful bride. All my Love…. _

_Looking back on the memory of  
The dance we shared 'neath the stars alone  
For a moment all the world was right  
How could I have known that we'd ever say goodbye _

And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd of had to miss the dance

Holding you I held everything  
For a moment wasn't I a king ?  
But if I'd only known how the king would fall  
Hey who's to say you know I might have chanced it all

And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd of had to miss the dance

Yes my life is better left to chance  
I could have missed the pain but I'd of had to miss the dance

The last part was written in Joshua's handwriting. I could barely tell it was his hand writing, but it was. He must have written this right before he lost his muscles in his arm.

I started crying. Joshua had planned everything before he died. And this explains why my father was in the city. He was carrying out the wishes of the son he always wished he had.

ButJoshua was happy. He didn't want me to live my life wondering what if. He wanted me to actually live it. And that was what I was going to do.


	23. The Real Conclusion

Author's Note: I have no clue as to why that other chapter had been posted. But here it is, the _real_ conclusion. Hope you like it. No more to the AML story. Collective Sigh of relief, jk>

I'll put up my new story next week or so. Once I finsh the whole thing for sure. Thanks for reading!

-Krystyn (haha okay, that's only funny to me but whatever)

* * *

My mother woke me up at nine o'clock the next morning. I had a hair appointment at her hairdresser's at nine thirty. "Go shower, but don't wash your hair," she instructed. "And hurry."

Rocky enjoyed a pile of pancakes that Frank had made. "Make sure you clean up where we slept," I ordered. "We are having guests tonight."

He rolled his eyes, "You are still bossy even if you aren't the princess anymore."

I ruffled his hair and then noticed flowers on the table. "When did those arrive?"

"Some guy came by earlier with them."

"What did he look like?" I asked, looking for a card.

"I dunno. Like a guy with long hair I guess. He was kind of obbessive about it. He kept flipping it and stuff."

"Was it Tony, Lilly's husband?"

"Yeah. I think so. _Yeah_, he got a phone call on his cell and he said hey to Lilly."

"Okay. Go clean. Your dad is bringing you to the barber shop for a hair cut."

"Okay Sister Dear," he said, sticking his tongue out at me.

"Are you eleven or four?" I asked, teasing him.

He smiled and ran off to do what I told him. I started go walk into the bathroom for my shower when the buzzer went off again. "Hello?" I asked.

"A delivery for Mia Thermopolis," a man with a gruff voice replied.

"Ugh, I'll be right there," I mumbled.

I hurried down the stairs to find a guy holding a vase with daisies. Those were out of season. "Who sent these?" I asked.

The guy shrugged. "You are Mia Thermopolis?"

"Yes."

"Then here. Have a good day Miss Thermopolis."

I carried the vase up the five flights and then looked at the card.

_Congratulations _

- _D _

Am I to assume that D is for Dad? He is weird and would make a cryptic remark like that. I set them on the table with the roses that Tony brought over. I looked at that card and read a note from Michael.

_Meet me at __three o'clock__ at St. Patrick's Cathedral. I'll make an honest woman of ya _

- _Floppy. _

I laughed. That would sound jerky coming from any other guy but not from him. And he used his old nick name from that night. I kept the card and put it in my purse for privacy. THEN I took a shower.

* * *

My mother and Lilly helped me get dressed. My dress is very simple and very me. It is hardly even a wedding dress. It is pure silk with spaghetti straps. I have a very small train. The front scoops down a little, and the back scoops down a lot. Brock, who was with me when I bought it, told me that I was saving a bundle on lingerie because it could double as my wedding night negligee.

My mother didn't like my dress on the hanger, neither did Lilly. "Mia, it's so…plain," Lilly explained. "I mean, a girl always imagines her wedding dress as…"

"Lilly, I _had_ the dress that every little girl dreams of. Now it is being prepared to be sent to an auction house for charity. Joshua and I had a very.... _different_ relationship than Michael and I do. We had to put on a show for everyone. No one else really saw us like we really were. I honestly would have been happy marrying him in a potato sack. The same goes for Michael. But with him I can blow off all the hoity toity bullshit and wear a dress that I can be comfortable in. And I know he'll love this dress. He loves how silk feels."

My mom and Lilly smiled at one another. They knew better than to argue with me. "Okay. Let's get this on."

"Oh Mia…" my mother cooed. "It's perfect on you. You were totally right. It's right for the type of wedding you are having."

I gave them a '_Ha I am right and you are wrong'_ grin. "Think he'll like it?" I asked softly, looking at myself as a bride.

"If he doesn't then I'll smack him," Lilly said with a laugh. "Of course he will. I know he'd rather have you wearing noth- not some hoity toity society dress," she said saving herself in front of my mom.

"Where is your locket?" my mother asked, looking me up and down.

"I decided to put it away for my daughter to wear," I replied.

"Then wait right here. I have something for you to wear."

She hurried off, leaving me and Lilly alone in my old bedroom which was now Rocky's bedroom.

"So, we'll finally be sisters," Lilly said with a smile. "I'll never understand you two though."

"What do you mean?" I asked, slipping into my shoes. I was wearing flats so I wouldn't look like a giant next to my ever so petite Michael.

"You two have had the _weirdest_ courtship. Somehow though, I knew you would make it here…to a wedding I mean."

"Oh?"

"Even when you were dating all those other guys. I knew the truth. You and Michael were always obsessed with one another. Did you know that he kept clippings of you when you were in Genovia?"  
"He what?" I said with a laugh.

"When you come back I'll show you. I stole it."

"Wait, explain," I said, sitting on my brother's bed.

"Mia, you know he never got over you. After that thing freshman year he was totally crushed but hid it in that sham of a relationship with Vicky. I mean, how many college guys come home every weekend and spend their nights with their little sister and her best friend. Plus, why would I continuously invite you over to do the same thing every weekend. I was doing an experiment you doofus. ."

I laughed, "Oh?"

"To see how long it would take you two morons to figure out you were madly in love.Plus, he was always asking me to invite you over for one reason or another"

"Right. Sure you were. Are you sure we weren't just really lazy and didn't want to go out and find something to do?"

"Mia, after you left New York he moped around. That was why he left and went out west. He hated coming home and not seeing you in the kitchen making some new concoction. He just stopped coming home on weekends. He was with Vicky all the time. He got really serious with her after that. I think she got freaked out and that was why she cheated on him with that Nick Carter. But I have a feeling she cheated all along.

"But in any case, he had this scrapbook with all the news clippings about you. All the pictures of you in all the tabloids. He was such a nerd."

I smiled. "But he's _my_ nerd. I'm glad he never lost faith though."

"He only stopped after he went to Genovia to see you and you weren't there. He kind of lost hope. But trust me, he never stopped loving you. I doubt he ever would. I mean, if Joshua had gotten better Michael would have wished you all the best and been happy to see your happily married. But then he would live a life of a bachelor. Mia, you made him come alive again. That dork that I knew when we were teenagers came alive again."

I smiled. "I'm glad. I'm finally feeling like everything is fitting together."

"Here we go," my mother said holding up a strand of pearls. "It was your grandmother's…Clarisse's. She asked me to hold them for you before she died. They are her gift to you."

"Are you serious?" I asked as she put them on me.

"Why would I lie about having to have a conversation with that woman? Of course I'm serious," she said with a wink. "Here. Are you ready to go my girl?"

I smiled at my future sister in law, "More ready than ever."

* * *

MICHAEL:

In the middle of the night I got a phone call. I half expected it to be Mia asking if I would meet her for pancakes at Round the Clock, but it wasn't. "What is it Lill?" I asked.

"Can I come over?" she asked.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just want to see you."

"Fine. I'll leave the door open."

I decided to take a shower while I waited for her to come over. I have always loved taking showers in the middle of the night because it was like the only time I ever felt like I was alone. The noise level was less during the night hours. My neighbors were asleep when I was showering so I didn't feel like anyone was peeking in on me. I sound paranoid huh?

"Hello?" I heard Lilly's voice call out to me.

"Hey other little sister," I replied, coming out of the bathroom. I looked at the clock on the wall. "It's kind of late huh?"

"Yeah, I know. Well, Tony was over earlier and I didn't want to intrude."

I raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound like the little sister I have grown to love."

She half smiled. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm really happy for you. I probably won't even see you that much tomorrow but I wanted you to know…"

I nodded. "Yeah. I know." This was followed by an awkward silence. I decided to sit on my kitchen counter and peel an orange. "So Mom and Dad will finally be rid of their kids."

"Nah, you'll stick around here," she guessed. "You could never leave the city. It's too much a part of you."

I shrugged.

"When were you guys going to tell me about the abdication thing?"

"We didn't tell anyone. Only the people who had to know knew about it. Her parents…me…"

"Tony," she said softly.

"Well.... he's part of the band, I had to tell them I was staying."

"You didn't make her do this, did you? If you did, I'll-"

I shook my head. "I could never make her do anything. I couldn't live with myself if I made her do something she didn't want to do."

"Good. What is she going to do now though?" she asked, taking a piece of the orange that I offered.

I shrugged. "We have some plans after the tour."

"Such as?" she asked.

"Stuff."

"Like?"

"I dunno, re-doing this apartment or getting a new one. We'll need to."

"Why?" she asked quickly.

"Because it's too much like a bachelor pad. She hates that I have no color here. And no pictures or anything. She wants it to be a little feminine."

"I see…no _other_ reason?"

"No. Not that I am aware of. Why, do you know something?" She knows. But I won't say anything. Who told her? Tony...must have been Tony. She got him to confess since he never told her about the abdication thing. Bastard.

She shook her head. "No. Michael, do you feel like a grown up yet?"

I half smiled. "No. Remember, I am grasping to my youth by getting a tongue ring. Plus, everytime I feel like I am getting old I just go get another tattoo."

She laughed. "You know that Mia is going to have to take out her belly ring when she is pregnant-"

"I know. Some things are more important than belly rings. A _baby_ for example."

"Michael, you told me, in your best man speech, that you were happy we had become friends. I…I just want you to know that I feel the same way. That you are one of my best friends as well."

We didn't do _mushy_ very well. I only did mushy well with Mia. We settled for camping out on my living room floor talking about old family vacations. We looked over old photo albums and laughed at the Mickey Mouse ears we had to wear during our trip to Disney World in Florida with our grandparents. But then we fell asleep listening to the Beatle's record that my father handed down to me.

* * *

I had Tony bring flowers over to Mia in the morning. He called and told me that she was sound asleep in her living room but her brother promised to make sure she got her flowers.

Then I went for some coffee with Lilly and Tony. My parents met up with us and I had my 'last supper' (or breakfast). Before I knew it, it was nearly one thirty and I had to get ready. Mia told me to be at the church at two.

I'm so happy I'm just a guy and I just need to put on my suit, some deodorant and make sure the rings are with my best man. Then I just have to show up.

But if my memory serves me right (from Lilly's wedding), Mia would wake up early, suffer at the hands of a hairdresser and make up artist, then have to get into an impossible to wear dress, and all the while she has to look totally fresh.

Meanwhile it took me exactly ten minutes to get dressed. I spent a little while playing video games with Tony before we had to go to the church.

I was feeling eerily calm as I waited in the grooms room in the back of the church. The processional had begun. We didn't have very much actually. Her little brother was my junior best man. Tony was the best man. Lilly was the maid of honor. Shameeka was a bridesmaid. We wanted everything to be as simple as possible. My other friends were ushers.

The priest came out and told me to take my place so I could see my bride. I looked down the aisle to see Mia, her father and Mr. Gianni walking up the aisle towards me. She looked…

Well it's hard to explain the most beautiful thing you have ever seen. She literally looked like an angel. She wasn't wearing the traditional hard-to-wear dress. She was wearing an elongated slip almost. But it was perfect. Her hair was pulled back into a low bun that held her veil somehow.

She and I locked eyes and didn't take them off of one another from the moment she reached halfway up the aisle. She tried to hide her excitement by using one of those stupid techniques her grandmother drilled into her during princess lessons. But her dimples revealed everything.

"Hey," I whispered as she came up to me. She handed her flowers to Lilly.

"Hey yourself," she said with wide eyes.

"Who gives this woman in marriage?"

"Her mother and I do," Mr. Gianni announced proudly.

"And I do," her father said quietly.

She turned to him slightly and kissed his cheek gently. She did the same with Mr. Gianni. I shook both men's hands.

The priest started the ceremony and when he was doing a speech about what marriage is all about I turned to her and whispered, "Wanna ditch this and go make out?"

She giggled and slapped my hand lightly.

The priest then asked for the rings and Tony handed them over to the altar server. Father Hart then blessed the rings and had us offer our vows to one another. We could have easily written vows considering we both love writing, but we wanted to make the day as simple as possible. I put her ring on first and she just stared at it for a solid minute.

Then she put my ring on, but I had to help her. "You okay?" she whispered.

"Yeah,"I replied. "My hands are just a bit swollen."

She smiled and we turned to Father Hart. "May I now introduce to the world, Mr. and Mrs. Michael Moscovitz!"

The people who sat in the few rows of the cathedral clapped for us.

"Do I get to kiss her now?" I whispered.

He laughed, "Yes son. You may now kiss your bride."

I leaned right into Mia and kissed her for the first time as her husband.

* * *

MIA:

Before the ceremony I was pacing outside the church. I had seen my father only the day before. Was he honestly going to be in the city and not come see me get married? I mean, he had sent me my favorite flowers just to make me feel-

I threw up off the side of the church. Lilly covered me so that I wouldn't get anything on my dress. "Don't you _ever_ feel sick?" I asked her.

"It's all mental Mia. If you don't let yourself get sick then you won't. So relax and it'll stop," she promised. "Here is a Listerine strip so Michael doesn't get grossed out when he kisses you."

"Mia, are you okay?" a familiar voice asked.

I turned to see my father in the suit that I sent to him. "I'm better now," I replied.

Lilly took this as her cue to leave. My father took my hand. He looked nervous. He never looks nervous. Then again,how many times does one see theironly daughter get married?"I'm sorry for everything. I've had time to think things through and I understand why you had to do this now."

"You do?"

"Mia, you were _born_ into this position as princess, but at the same time you were not. You knew what life could be like _outside _the palace walls. You are not an actress, Mia. Living as you have for the past few years, I imagine, must have been hard. Not that you weren't happy because I am sure you were…when you were with Joshua. But when you were doing all the _princessy_ things you were not. And the job made you act on guard a lot. You didn't feel like you could trust very many people; men. And I can see that you are trusting Michael.

"But Mia, I have made more mistakes than I could ever imagine. I think the biggest mistake has been seeing you as a princess more than as my daughter. I promised your mother, when we made the arrangement for you to live in Genovia that I would look out for your best interests first and foremost. And I did not keep my end of the bargain. I looked at you as the princess. I worried more about how the people of Genovia felt more than how you were feeling. Mia, you had to do this to be happy. If this is going to make you happy then do it.

"It took me a very long time to get over my first love. Every day of my life I live wondering _what if_? _What if_ I had given up the crown to be with her? Where would I be now? Would we still be as happy as we once were? But…"

Who the hell was he talking- "Hold up, are you talking about _Mom_?"

He half smiled. "Mia, it doesn't matter. What I am saying is you have decided not to live in the 'What if' world. And I respect that."

"Mia, we're starting," Lilly said, poking her head out.

My dad looked up. "Is Frank walking you up the aisle?"

I shook my head. "No. You _and_ Frank are," I said taking his hand.

* * *

At first I didn't see Michael. Everyone kind of held their breath as I walked by. That was the exact effect I was hoping for. Then I caught his eye half way up the aisle. He didn't seem surprised to see my father with me.

I barely listened to the ceremony. I kind of focused on how Michael's hand brushed past mine a lot. It made me remember our days of G &T and how our knees used to brush past one another. Those times used to make my day. I would analyze what it meant. Was he meaning to do that? Had he noticed that I hadn't shaved my legs in awhile?

But now I knew what every movement he made meant. He liked touching me. He liked linking our pinkies together so that we were touching but no one could really notice.

I can really say I have never been so thankful for Lilly and her Listerine strips. Michael's kiss was no other I had ever received. All I wanted to do afterwards was have him hold me and sing one of his silly little songs to me. But no. We had to continue on with the mass.

When we were finally alone, before the reception, he helped me take my veil off because I was getting a headache. "So, Mr. Moscovitz, what now?" I asked with a smile.

"Well, I _would_ like to make out with my bride right now but I think it would be in bad taste to do so with our guests in the next room, _Mrs_. Moscovitz."

God, what had we become? We were shadows of our former selves. When we were teenagers we had our heads on more straight then we do now. But then again, we were a whole lot more cynical than we are now. Michael, I imagined, was a serious brooding musician. But now that we are officially (and legally) together I know better. He acts like a serious guy around people he is uncomfortable with. And he acted like that with me because he was nervous around me when we were younger.

I heard our names be announced so I kissed him lightly and then we left to join our guests.

Since we were in my mother's loft we used her stereo to play music. Michael was kind of bummed out because he is strongly against DJ's at formal events. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

He turned to me with a wide grin, "Who cares about the music? I have you here. I'm pretty much all set."

We spent the night with all of our friends and with our family. Michael sang a song for me.

We welcomed the new year alone on my fire escape. I was wearing his suit jacket to shield myself from the snow and the cold. "Aren't you cold babe?" I asked.

"Nah. I'll be fine. Isn't it funny how different life is now?"

"How so?" I asked.

"What made you change your mind?" he asked, wiping a piece of snow off my cheek.

"What do you mean? About what?" I asked.

"Before you just wanted fun. What made you want all this stress?" he teased.

I laughed. I remembered that conversation we had before we slept together. He had told me he wanted a girlfriend. I told him I wanted fun and no stress. "I realized that some things are more important than greatsex," I teased.

He laughed, "Well, sex _is_ rather important. Especially when you are with the one person you want to be with…" he said, kissing my neck.

"I want to go and be alone," I whispered, "I mean, with you."

He nodded. "Then let's go," he said walking to the ladder.

"We can't just _leave_ everyone!" I said surprised.

"Like they'll even notice? Everyone is plastered out there. Besides, Mia, they probably think we are going at it right now. No one will look for us. Let's go."

I sighed and followed him.

MICHAEL:

We walked through the streets to the hotel room I had procured a few months ago. It wasn't the Plaza, but what really was? People would expect us to go there. Instead we ended up at the Ramada New York Plaza. I know, the highest of high class. "_This_ is where we are staying on our wedding night?" she said with a laugh.

"Only the best for my girl," I replied as we checked in.

I carried her over the threshold. We laughed at all the stupid traditions we were continuing. "What about my clothes?" she asked.

"I brought them over earlier," I replied.

"Okay…Let me go change."

I watched as she slunk into the bathroom with her over night bag.

I looked around and realized what our lives were going to be. I was going to be the breadwinner of our new family. I was going to be bringing my new wife and the baby along with me for the ride.

She came out and struck a dramatic pose. I laughed and walked over to her. "You look…" I said still taking in her appearance.

She was wearing a short silk nightie with green lace trim. She had never worn something like that with me before. All the times we'd been together we either went straight from our clothes which we would have feverishly thrown to the side, or we were in our regular pajamas.

"What?" she asked.

"You…"

"What?"

"You look great."

She looked at me oddly.

"What?" I asked.

"And you are still dressed," she said softly, unbuttoning my shirt.

I put my hands on her hips and kissed her forehead.

I once said that the time after Lilly's wedding was the night that we fully made love. But I lied. This was the night. She and I were just two people who just got married and love one another. She was not a princess. I was not a musician.

What we have is real. It isn't like the stories you read or the movies you see. It's the real thing.


End file.
